Albus Potter's Quest
by gellerfan
Summary: Albus Potter is close to defeat in a Quidditch match. His desire to improve forces him to met the best seekers in the game, and will change his way of seeing Quidditch, his whole life and the relationship with his father.
1. Chapter 1 When a Victory is a Defeat

ALBUS POTTER'S QUEST

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse, and thanks to monkeymouse for "Or Die Trying", best fanfic I've ever read and, in most cases, better than the canon.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

Chapter One: When a Victory is a Defeat

The whole Gryffindor House was gathered in their Tower. There was a big party and people were singing, dancing, drinking buterbeer… The reason was obvious. Once again they had conquered the Quidditch Cup after winning the final match against Slytherin.

But not everyone was enjoying the party. In a corner, lost in his own thoughts without understanding the cause of the party, there was Albus Potter, third-year seeker and star of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Since he joined the team in his second year (the first-year ban was reestablished after his father left Hogwarts) he had caught all the snitches, six in a row.

Ian McCulloch, prefect, team captain and Chaser asked for silence. "Let's have a toast for the key player in the victory, not only today, but the whole season and last one too. For the best seeker in Hogwarts's history. For Albus Potter".

"For Albus". Albus drunk as a show of respect, but his face demonstrated that he didn't share their joy.

"What's wrong, brother?" asked his sister Lily. It was her first year and she was really proud of his brother Al, which everybody considered Harry Potter's worthy successor. There was his elder brother James, of course, but he was beater, and Albus really looked alike his father, physically and in Quidditch playing seeker, so he always caught the attention.

"I'm not happy with the victory nor my performance. I mean, of course I'm glad that our House won the Cup, but we deserved to lose, and it was my fault" answered Albus.

"¿Sorry?. Ok, I admit last one was pretty matched, but you have won six matches in a row. No one has achieved it, not even Dad".

"You know how he is, Lily, he is always depressed about his performance" intervened James, giving a peck to her sister and fluttering Albus' hair. "Thinking too much is bad, Al. Enjoy life, carpe diem, drink a beer, kiss a girl".

Albus laughed. That was James. His cheerful mood always prevented Albus from stress, sadness or even homesickness, mainly during his first year.

"Shut up, James, you stupid. I don't know what you will do for a living after your NEWT, but I want to become a professional player, a really good one, and I will not if I don't improve a lot".

James laughed "excuse me but I have something to do" and he walked towards a girl who wanted to congratulate him and maybe something more.

"He is great", said Lily laughing. "He is, but he understands nothing. The whole team don't understand, even worse, they don't want to understand" answered Albus, while mentally was reviewing last match celebrated hours ago.

xxxxxxxx

Hogwarts stadium was filled up to see last season's game and besides it was a decisive one between the only two Houses which could win the Cup: Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Slytherin arrived to the match with a minor advantage of ten points. No one in Griffindor was concerned about that because, unless Slytherin's chasers crushed them, everything would rely on seekers, and Albus was way better than his opponent Scorpius Malfoy, so everything was where Gryffindor wanted and they were pretty confident about the final outcome.

Peter Watson from Hufflepuff House was the speaker. Hogwarts politic had changed from the past, and now speakers must come from a neutral House for fair play reasons, so every House had to provide a speaker for matches.

"And here we are to see the decisive match between the champion Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both teams arrive pretty tied up, so we're hoping to see a bang up match today.

For Gryffindor, captain and chaser Ian McCulloch, keeper David Grobbelaar, beaters James Potter and Ralph O'Brian, chasers Anne Cornwell and Linda Milton and finally seeker Albus Potter". Cheers came from the crowd and the obvious boos from Slytherin.

"For Slytherin, captain and seeker Scorpius Malfoy, keeper John Emms, Beaters David Nunn and Rory Gallagher, Chasers Claire Short, Rose Speelman and Tony Miles". Now boos came from Gryffindor.

"Captains shake hands AND MATCH STARTS. McCulloh gets the Quaffle and advances at full speed towards Slytherin goal escorted by Cornwell and Milton, dodges Speelman and a bludger devilishly launched by Nunn and SCORES, TEN-NIL FOR GRYFFINDOR.

Albus watched the match played downfield, constantly escorted by Malfoy, who seemed limited to a wait -and -see strategy. Obviously Malfoy trusted his chasers and especially in the ability of their beaters to intimidate rivals.

Malfoy was right. Slytherin was not anymore the ruthless and close-to-illegal moves that characterized his father's. Nowadays beaters were very effective (more than his father's) and played thinking how to help their chasers which were objectively very good. They were especially effective taking advantage of those moments of chaos caused by their bludgers and then stand alone in front of the keeper and score easily. So, the conclusion was clear, as a team they were much more dangerous than twenty years ago thanks to Scorpius' tactics and only the fact that he was not as good as Albus prevented Slytherin to win the Cup.

Albus had encouraged several times Gryffindor to learn from Slytherin's tactics and play more as a team, not relying mainly in him, because he could have a bad day, be injured or punished, and then they will simply lose. Unfortunately the answer was always the same "We are Gryffindor. We will not copy Slytherin, and while you are on the field the match is ours. The opponent is Malfoy, don't you forget". When Albus warned them that Scorpius Malfoy was much better player and smarter than his father, the answer was always the same "you have the best broom at Hogwarts, as your father had, and you're better than Malfoy, there's nothing to worry about".

That left Albus very frustrated, because excessive pride and lack of self-criticism of the team, making him unable to adopt tactics of other houses, mainly Slytherin, send them close to a complete disaster.

Albus wanted to be a profesional, and he knew what coachs thought about Hogwarts' players. They had good opinion about him, although he had to improve, and same applied to Nunn, Gallagher and Claire Short from Slytherin. About the others, they could be reserves at most. Opinion about Malfoy was rather interesting "maybe a reserve seeker, but as coach, he could be a really good one".

Those were Albus thoughts when he realized that his worst fears became real and Slytherin was overrunning Gryffindor. Albus had to do something and do it fast, if not Slytherin would take such an advantage that would prevent him from capturing the Snitch, unless he decided to make a Krum, capturing the snitch even losing the match and the Cup, but leaving intact his reputation as the best seeker at Hogwarts.

He had tried to catch the snitch twice, but a blockade from Malfoy and a bludger prevented it. Slytherin didn't try to look for the snitch because they just have to wait.

"I've got to get rid of Malfoy". Suddenly he turned backwards and made a dive close to Slytherin goal as he had seen the snitch. Gryffindor were losing only by ninety, so they had chances.

The problem was that he was not pursuing the snitch but making a feint, he was trying the Wonski Feint to get away from Malfoy and have time and field to look for the snitch without interferences.

Malfoy started to dive too, but suddenly keeper Emms shouted "SCORPIUS, DON'T" and gave up when he was thirty feet high. Thanks to his mate he realized it was all a bluff and placed him into a splendid blockade situation.

Albus thought that it couldn't be worse, but then he saw the snitch, close to them, and the problem was that Malfoy had seen it too, and his situation above the snitch (Albus was below) allowed him to fly faster and manoeuver better. Malfoy had outmanouvered Albus and he was lost. They both knew it.

Albus could only accelerate towards the snitch and hope that an unexpected turn would provoke a mistake and allow Albus to turn the tables, but Malfoy started to go downfield, and his fly was superb, fast and straight to the golden ball.

"This can't be happening" thought Albus, and suddenly impossible happened, snitch turned up and to the right. Malfoy followed the snitch, but he didn't move to change the center of gravity and ease the turn like Albus did, so he lost speed. Now they were flying at same speed. Malfoy still had the better position, but Albus had a chance, marginal but a chance.

Albus thought that if the snitch kept flying straight or turning to the left he would be lost, so his only chance was turning to the right and so he did. Malfoy lost sight of the snitch for a second to know where Albus was, and suddenly the snitch turned where there was space, down and to the right. Albus never lost sight of the snitch, and was the first one to be at same height, turned and cached the snitch.

He had won, but he knew very well how lucky he had been. Scorpius Malfoy couldn't believe it. He just looked at his father and muttered "I'm sorry".

The audience suddenly heard Watson's voice "POTTER CATCHS THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WINS 340-310. GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH AND THE CUP".

The crowd mobbed Gryffindor team, especially Albus. Gryffindor team gathered around Albus to congratulate him while the Slytherins withdrew lamenting their loss and trying to console Malfoy.

Albus saw the Slytherins retreating and run towards them "Malfoy". Scorpius spun around with a face full of anger "what do you want, Potter? Do you want me to congratulate for the victory?. You have it, but we both know what happened, and don't expect to be so lucky next time".

I'm not here to laugh at you, Malfoy, but to congratulate you, really. It's the first time I've been outmanouvered. You should have won, you deserved it, but in the end a couple of mistakes and my luck gave me the victory".

"Are you kidding, Potter?"

"No. I was lost and gambled, and it worked. It shouldn't, but that's Quidditch".

"Next time I will defeat you"

Albus laughed. "Maybe, but I will try to learn from mistakes. Better luck next time, Malfoy, really. Oh Mr. Malfoy, nice to see you. Congratulations, your son made a superb performance as seeker and captain, and now I'm sorry but I have to leave. I have a House to keep".

Draco and Scorpius Malfoy looked at each other shocked. "I never expected this from a Potter," Draco said as he looked at Albus walking away.

"Congratulations, Albus, you made it", Lily and her cousin Rose hugged Albus. "Yeah, well, I was really lucky, you know, right?". Suddenly he stopped talking and his jaw dropped while he stared a group of girls chatting, one of them a beautiful girl with black hair. Lily and Rose started giggling.

Xxxx

Albus decided that it was time to join the party. He handed a butterbeer and clapped the back of keeper Grobbelaar. "Congratulations David, I've seen you four or five incredible saves today: You kept us alive". Grobbelaar cheeks turned pink, he was a second year and didn't expect such a compliment from him. "I did my best, Albus, but they were too strong. In the end it's all about the snitch, you know. We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for the compliment, it means a lot to me".

Albus shouted "For David, best keeper in Howgwarts". Grobbelaar was mobbed by the whole House and blushed crimson.

"Well, Al, what are you going to do now?" asked Lily.

"We'll be back home for summer holidays in a week and I want to make two researches. First one is about Quidditch. I'm afraid I'm bogged down, so I need to fix my mistakes and take a better outlook of the game. I would like to meet some good professional seekers, and know their secrets to improve my play".

"That will be difficult with professionals, Al. You'll be a competence in a close future"

"Yeah, maybe I'll try with some retired seekers".

"And the second one?"

"It's just a thought"

"And that thought is linked to what happened after the game?" intervened Rose giggling.

"Malfoy?"

"No, after that".

"Mmm, could be. Do you think, my beloved sister and cousin, that you could help me, just a hint?

"Maybe you should visit the library"

"Thanks, Rose. By the way, a question".

"Yes Al?"

"Where is the library?".

"Oh Al, you cannot be serious, it's your third year".

"So what?"

Rose rolled up her eyes and left.

"James, I don't understand her. She always does the same and it was a fair question".

"She lives there, you know".

"James, do you know where the library is?".

"No, but just follow the girls, Al".

Both brothers laughed hard, to Lily disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Dinner

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

CHAPTER TWO: FAMILY DINNER

Term finished and all the students took the train back home. Harry and Ginny were waiting for their sons at King Cross. They were happy to receive them, but quite intrigued because they have received a letter via Athena, James' owl. The message was clear "Don't talk about Quidditch in front of Al. I'll explain you at home. Kisses. James".

"Grand to see you, kids, we missed you terribly. Was the trip alright?"

"Yes, mum" said Lily, kissing her.

"Well, I guess you are tired. We have a lot to talk, but we can do it at home" said Harry. Suddenly he saw Hermione "Hello Hermione, why don't you all come dinner one of these days?".

"Great. I will talk to Ron and we'll set the date. See you" Said Hermione, after kissing Ginny and the kids.

Harry raised a brow looking at her elder son James. It was like he was asking what was happening.

"I'll tell you later" muted James.

"Well, kids, did you forget anything? No? then let's go home".

Potter's family arrived at Grimmauld Place. After dinner, Harry called James to his study.

"Well, what's happening, James?".

"Al is completely crazy. We have won the Cup and he is completely depressed. He says that he's a failure and won't succeed being a pro. He is not right but he listen to no one".

"Ok, I'll talk with him" sighed Harry. "Al, may you come here, please?".

When Al joined the meeting, Harry looked at them and said "Well, I must say that I'm proud of you, both. Not about your grades" Harry sent a stern look to James "but Quidditch. I guess a congratulations and a celebration is at order".

"Dad, this is not right, I think …".

"Al, self-perfectionism is great, but only if it goes through study, work and a serious analysis about what you have done, finding out your mistakes and what you will do to improve. That applies to you too, James. Neville told me what happened with Slytherin, and I really hope the whole team will improve a lot next season. If not, Neville will be forced to give the Cup to Slytherin. You know that four years ago he became Head of Gryffindor House, and I don't want to see him in that moment with two sons of mine in the team"

Harry looked at his sons

"I want you to think seriously what you want to do next term. Al, I'm glad you seem to be trying to improve at Quidditch. Your grades are not bad, but I want you to improve in that field too. I'm pretty sure Rose will help you if you ask to and she'll take the brunt of the work, but I don't want the story to be repeated. Aunt Hermione did it with Ron and me, and it wasn't fair for her nor good for us, because Ron and I became good wizards only where we worked hard for ourselves, like Defense against Dark Arts. James, well, you will face the OWL. I will talk to Neville, and I warn you that, although he loves you, he will be allowed to take you out of the team if he thinks your grades are insufficient to pass the OWL, simple as that, and no matter what your captain would think about it. About the team, my advice to him will be simple. We have to make a serious change in our style. We want to win, but even more important, we don't want Slytherin to win. If it means that one of you or both have to be out of the team, you'll be".

"Dad…" said James

"We've had enough for today" interrupted Harry smiling "Well, enjoy your holidays, and now be good sons, say goodnight to your mother and go to sleep".

Potter brothers had spent a week at home enjoying their summer holidays. Last years at this point their parents, mainly Harry, were hoping the holidays to be finished, fearing that the house had to be demolished because of the fights between James and Albus.

This year, however, seemed to be different. Albus had spent most of the week reading in his room after taking borrowed some Quidditch books (according to him) or looting the library (according to his father). Actually, Harry's protest was feigned. There were such a peace at home that Harry confessed to Ginny "I wish he looted the library every year".

Harry knocked Albus' door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, dad, of course".

"You've been kinda busy. If you study this way at Hogwarts I will be pretty confident about your OWL".

"Funny. I guess you should talk with James instead".

"Where is he?"

"No idea, I guess he is hanging out with O'Brian. You're right. I've been kinda busy with this research about Quidditch, but now I have a certain idea".

"You should, because you looted my library" they both laughed. "I hope some of them would be useful, Al. Being honest, most of them were wedding presents. I don't remember if I've bought a single book about Quidditch. I played Quidditch at Hogwarts and I loved it, but maybe I gave up my passion for the game when I left Hogwarts".

Harry picked up a book. "Eunice Murray. Great seeker, you should read this book".

"Who gave you the book?".

"I don't remember now, son. We received a lot of presents. Some were gifts from people we loved, and others, well, from well-wishers. We were a sort of celebrities, you know".

"You still are, Dad, and I've found out that you didn't give me any advice, and you're still watching matches, so you could have your opinion as a seeker".

"It's true, but I watched more games in the past. I do not know why, maybe then the players seemed better to me, or maybe it's that I knew some of them and wanted to follow them".

"Who were they?"

Harry laughed. ""I know where you're going, but it's your own research. You must defend your style, which should not necessarily be mine. Take from my style what you think suits you better, and as your father I will be proud if you do it, but if you really want to be professional, then you have to defend your own style. If you want to succeed you must be Albus Potter, not the son of Harry Potter. Of course, if you need my help or you want me to contact someone, I will. "

"So you don't want to know what I am going to do, dad?.

"Yes, but we can wait till dinner"

"Why?"

"Ron and Hermione will come to dinner tonight with your cousins. Do you think you could spare some time with them?"

"It will depend on the menu"

"ALBUS!"

"Just kidding, dad".

Xxxx

"Well, Al, your mother told me that, dishonoring the family, you've become a hardworking student, maybe the sorting hat was wrong and you should've been sorted to Hufflepuff" said Ron.

"Ron, studying is good. This is what your daughter does" said Hermione.

"Actually, my research it's about Quidditch, uncle Ron. Highest grades in the family will always come from Rose".

"But we would be glad if you take your cousin as a model" said Ginny

"He is not only interested in Quidditch" intervened Rose. Rose and Lily started giggling.

"What do you mean?" said Ron.

"He is also interested in other things, Ravenclaw girls, for example, dad".

"WHAAAT" Ron started chuckling"well, this is a classical".

"Sorry?" asked Albus and James at unison.

"A classical means that in every celebration your uncle wants to be the center of attention with his comments. Don't pay attention to him, kids" said Hermione elbowing her husband.

"Impossible, it's uncle Ron".

"You know him well, and Al, you didn't answer about what Rose said. Who is that girl?".

"Her name is Julia O'Connor, she is in my year and is a clever and beautiful Ravenclaw".

"Does she play Quidditch?" interrupted Ron.

"No, as far as I know. Maybe you knew her parents. Her father is Sean O'Connor, I don't know if he went to Hogwarts, and her mother is Diana Fairweather, she was a Ravenclaw in your year, more or less".

"Mmm, No, I think Diana was a year before us" said Hermione, "but I don't remember Sean O'Connor. However, have you talked to Julia?".

"Actually, I did. Rose was very kind to tell me how to find Julia in the library, but she wasn't kind enough to explain me where the library was" everybody except Rose laughed " but I'm a seeker, so I know how to find a snitch, not golden but blue in this case. We are just knowing each other, and who knows".

"Well done, brother. In fact, now I remember we made a Hogwarts' map and we had no idea about the library" said James

"It's true, we named that area TERRA INCOGNITA, HIC SUNT DRAGONES, maybe we should fix it" said Albus.

"Yeah, now we know there are Ravenclaw girls too".

"And Rose, but considering how mad at us she is now, she should be included into the dragons. I wouldn't be surprised if she expelled fire". If Rose's glares could kill, Albus would drop dead immediately.

"Like her mother, OUGH" said Ron, after receiving another elbow.

"Well, let's get serious" said Ginny looking at Ron "our father and I are glad for you and wish you the best in that field, but keep us informed. We don't want to hear that there is a wedding in two weeks".

"It won't happen in a near future, mum, we are just knowing each other".

"You know what I mean".

Albus and James looked at each other. The silent conversation between brothers was a clear "no way".

"What about the other research?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I guess everybody knows what happened in our last game against the Slytherins"

"Yes, you won" said Ron.

"Please, aunt Hermione, elbow him again".

"ALBUS" said Ginny, but her grin demonstrated that it's was all an act.

"However, I was really close to defeat against Malfoy, which is incredible".

"Which was your mistake?" asked Hermione.

"Now you are a Quidditch expert?" said Ron. Hermione sent him such a glare that Ron thought silence was the safest option.

"The problem is that I haven't found my mistake. It's not a problem about bad luck or a tactical mistake. My problem is that the gap between me and the other seekers is getting smaller. They have learnt my way of playing Quidditch and I have to do something new, and I feel I'm not progressing".

"So?"

"So I've made a research about seekers, and I want to talk to some of them about their way of playing Quidditch. Rose kindly suggested that a professional would considerer me a competence. Of course, being my father's son they would meet me, but just for public relationships, and they would tell me nothing interesting". Albus smiled at Rose. He wanted her forgiveness for the previous joke.

"It's true" said Hermione "and a journalist would say nothing interesting. They rely on sensationalism, not in -let's say- boring technical questions".

"That's correct".

"So, Albus, which is your point?"

"My point or, if you prefer, Rose's point" finally Rose smiled "is that I want to meet some retired seekers. In fact, I have some names in mind".

"Well thought" said Ron "maybe they will teach you a thing or two. However, I know Chudley Cannons' seeker, if you want to meet him".

"Uncle Ron, Mark Paisley is known for being a good-looking player, although not a good one. As a seeker, he is simply a joke. I'm better than him, and I think I'm not a girl, so I'm not really interested".

"But he plays in the Cannons"

"Cannons are a joke too".

"You show no respect to your poor uncle. Ok, which names do you suggest?" asked Ron smiling.

"First one is a former seeker from Tutshill Tornados. Younger than you, but maybe you met her at Hogwarts. Her name is Sara Anand".

"I haven't seen her since Hogwarts, but then she was very good. She beat me in her second year, when you all three were doing the Grand Tour" said Ginny.

"Well, what we did during our seventh year wasn't exactly tourism, dear. However, I do remember Sara later, in her professional years. She was really good, and her style was way different than yours, Al, so she's a very good choice" said Harry laughing "I don't know why she quitted".

"Harry, probably the reason is that she wanted to have and raise a baby, like I did" said Ginny "you men sometimes forget the most obvious things. If I'm not wrong I read she gave birth a girl".

"Ok, my fault, and which is the second seeker, Al?".

"My first choice was Victor Krum, but he lives in Bulgaria and I realized his style is not very different from mine, so I will leave him as reserve if my second choice fails"

"And that option is?"

"I've read some articles and Sara always said that she was trained at Hogwarts by the regular seeker. One that was her inspiration, her idol, at Hogwarts and after. Even after all those years, she always referred to that seeker as captain".

"Who's that seeker?"

"Her name is Cho Chang. She played too for Tornados during six years, won six cups in a row and then she quitted Quidditch for unknown reasons. Considering her age, I'm sure you knew her".

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and kept silence. The move was so obvious that even James and Albus noticed it.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"Nothing. We knew her, but lost contact after Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"She wasn't that good. I defeated her twice" said Ginny.

"Mum, she won six cup in a row so she had to be really good. What you say is even more interesting, because it means that she improved a lot from Hogwarts to professional play, and this is exactly what I want".

Ginny looked at Harry and asked for his support, but he was eating in silence since the conversation started.

Harry, what do you think? Asked Ginny.

Yes, dad, did you know her? Asked Albus, James and Lily.

"We all knew her. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in Hogwarts' battle. There were some discussions with her, but it was long time ago and it's not the matter of your research.

It's all about Quidditch, Albus, not about me nor Hogwarts. I've seen you reading all those books, so I'm quite confident about your decision. I am not going to tell you anything about Cho when she was the Ravenclaw seeker. She was very good and really promising, but she passed some bad years. Her broom, a Comet 260, didn't help, by the way. After Hogwarts, Cho became an exceptional player, much better than I was. I saw her flying in several matches. This is the transformation that you must follow, the one which can make you even a better seeker. I've not seen her for many years, but I'm pretty sure Sara Anand could tell you how to find her. If she doesn't, probably Tornados will. I will contact them if needed"

"Did you follow Cho? I had no idea" said Ginny.

"During my first years as auror I was pretty busy and mostly out of the country, you know, so when I was home I always tried to find time to enjoy a good Quidditch match. I followed yours if possible Ginny, but sometimes it wasn't, and a top team like Tutshill Tornados was always a good option. I didn't follow Cho but Tornados, but you cannot split one from the other. However, what if I did? I tried to follow all our mates in Hogwarts. Oliver Wood, for example, or Roger Davies. However, everybody did".

"Of course, it just surprised me".

"By the way, Albus, I'm not sure about Sara, but Eunice Murray was Cho's inspiration. You should read Murray's biography first".

"I will. Thanks"

Xxxx

Ron, Hermione and their kids left after dinner. When the kids were asleep, finally Harry and Ginny could talk.

"Do you think the research would be a good idea?" said Ginny.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Being a professional is hard, maybe Al could look for an alternative".

"That's curious coming from you, because you were a professional player. However, I will talk to him, because his grades must be good enough. Bright side, maybe that girl would be good for him".

"Or the opposite"

"Worse than James? I highly doubt it. Besides, she's a Ravenclaw".

"Ok, I admit it. But about being a professional. Not everyone succeeds, and I was lucky. I had you".

"Thank you for the compliment" he kissed her "but as far as I remember you won a lot of money flying for Holyhead. However, we must trust our son".


	3. Chapter 3: Swallow your pride

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse, and thanks to monkeymouse for "Or Die Trying", best fanfic I've ever read and, in most cases, better than the canon.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

**CHAPTER 3. SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE.**

Albus started to read the biography of Eunice Murray that very night using lumos charm. What initially was just a requirement to please Sara Anand and Cho Chang became the most exciting reading ever. It's true that the books he had read till now were mostly children's tales or academic books, but this was a book written by a seeker about what Albus loved, flying.

Everyone always expects from such a books that their authors, relevant people from sports, politics, culture, etc. extol their achievements and minimize or forget their failures, but this book exuded passion for the game. Despair when an error was committed and ecstasy when victory occurred.

"That's Quidditch" Albus thought.

Two days later Albus got into his father' study with an armful of books.

"Are you returning what you looted? You're very kind" said Harry smiling.

"Yes, I really enjoyed reading all these books. Dad, you were right, Eunice Murray's book is awesome".

"Glad to hear it".

"Dad, I will need your help to arrange a date with Sara Anand. Could you do it, please?"

"Of course, I will call her tomorrow via Floo network".

The following day, Harry called his son when he arrived home from the Ministry.

"Albus, I've called Sara Anand and she agrees to receive you. I didn't set a date because I think you should send an owl and explain her why you want to meet her".

"That would be great, I will do it. Thank you, dad".

Albus wrote a letter. He explained that he was a seeker at Hogwarts, that wanted to improve and become a professional and he wanted to learn from good seekers like her. He wrote a very professional letter, not the typical celebrity'son-wanting-to-know-another-celebrity letter for the Prophet or Weekly Witch.

He tied the scroll to Athena's leg and softly said "Athena, this letter is very important to me. I really hope you return with good news, my friend". Athena seemed to understand and departed to her destiny.

Three hours later, Athena returned with the answer. Sara Anand would receive him at home two days later at ten o'clock.

"YES" shouted Albus and ran towards Harry' study.

"Dad, you made it. Sara will receive me in two days".

"That's great, Al. You should send her a letter accepting the meeting and thanking her attention. I will owl her too to thank her kindness".

"So I will, dad".

Two days later, Albus went to Sara Anand's house, a beautiful apartment close to Diagon Alley.

"Good morning, Missus Anand. Thank you very much for receiving me. I'm Albus Potter".

"Good morning, Albus, How are you?"

"Fine, thanks".

"Your father called me and asked me to meet you, but I must confess that your letter kept me intrigued".

"I guess you know I'm the Gryffindor seeker".

"And I guess you know once I was the Ravenclaw seeker".

Albus laughed. "This is not a meeting about Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup. I'm not concerned about Quidditch at Hogwarts, but about me"

"Really? Your father said you are only in your third year". Sara laughed. "Do you think you are good enough now to become a pro, a good one?. I wasn't when I was a third year like you. What if I think it goes against my former House?.

"I'm afraid I'm not a threat to Ravenclaw team because they are not good enough to fight for the Cup, unfortunately. The main cause is, obviously, that Mark Culligan is not a top seeker, so the rest of the team doesn't fight at hundred per cent because they know that, in the end, they will lose. Even worse, Culligan is gone and Ravenclaw has no good replacement now".

"So I'm in front of a top seeker, Eunice Murray reborn". Her grin demonstrated that she was teasing him.

"I'm better than Culligan or Malfoy, and probably…. No, not probably. I am the best seeker at Hogwarts now".

Sara laughed "which means nothing, my dear".

"Yeah, it means nothing, but at least I do know it. I know I have weak points even against my current rivals, and I know that some of my supposed strong points could become weak points in the future against a real competence. I know that and I am eager to progress, to improve. I don't mind how hard practices would be, or how long they would take".

"Mmmm, impressive. Well, tell me. Which is your purpose?

Suddenly they heard a baby crying and Sara got up. "I'm afraid my daughter Aruna needs me. I'm sorry but I have to take care of her. Do you want a cup of tea or coffee meantime?"

"Tea, please. So you have a girl?"

"Yes, a beautiful witch. My mother helps me, so Aruna has three grown up to dot on her, but sometimes it seems that three adults are not enough. I left Quidditch because I wanted to be a mother when I was still young. My husband Vishy owns an import-export company, and I've won a lot of money, so I'm taking my time because money is not an issue. I'll be back in a minute".

Albus took a sip from his cup of tea while he was waiting for Sara.

"Sorry, Albus. Storm is over. What do you pretend?".

"I want to learn from two seekers. Two top seekers. One it's you"

"Oh, you're very kind, thanks" Sara smiled.

"And the other one is Cho Chang".

"Cho?. Does she know it?"

"No, I wanted to start with you, because I don't know how to find her"

"This is not a problem. I will call her and maybe she'll have time to receive her little sister, I mean, me, so you'll have two meetings in one".

Sara walked to the hearth, which was connected to the Floo network.

"Cho? Do you have a minute?"

"Yes Sara. It's been a long time. How is Aruna?".

"Wonderful. She has just eaten. I call you because I am talking with a young boy. His name is Albus Potter. I guess you remember his father".

There was a moment of silence.

"Of course I remember his father. So what?".

"Albus wants to talk about Quidditch with two top seeker. I don't know why he arrived to the conclusion that we were those two seeker" Sara laughed "Why don't we go to your apartment and talk. We haven't met since forever".

"Last time it was two months ago Sara, but please, bring Aruna with you. I want to see her".

Sara turned to Albus.

"That's it. Let's go to Cho's apartment".

"Why don't we use the hearth?. You have Floo powder".

"There is a little problem. Cho lives in Muggle London. One thing is calling her and another one is going there, because neighbors could talk. We'll need to walk, but don't worry, it's close to The Three Broomsticks, so it's a short one".

After a short walk, they arrived to Cho's apartment and Sara knocked the door. After a few moments, Cho opened the door.

"Sara. Nice to see you. Please, come in. I guess you are Albus. Nice to see you too".

Sara and Albus came into the parlor. "Please, sit down. Do you want anything to drink?" said Cho.

"Tea, please".

They sat down while Cho went to the kitchen and returned with three cups of tea. Cho and Sara looked at Aruna, who was enjoying the company.

"She is lovely. How old is she? Thirteen months?".

"Yes"

Cho looked at Albus and said. "Well, this is a surprise. You really look alike Harry. How old are you?"

"Thirteen, I've finished my third year".

"I still remember when he was that old. Our only match was when he was in his third year too, but I doubt you're here to hear my memories".

Suddenly, the door opened and a young girl came into the room.

"Chinhua, you've been back early".

"Yes, the market wasn't really crowded, so it was fast. Hello, aunt Sara" said Chinhua kissing Cho and Sara. "Hello Potter".

"Well, it seems you've been introduced. Albus, she's my daughter Chinhua and goes to Hogwarts too. She is a fifth year Ravenclaw and has just passed her OWL. I hope her grades will be good".

"Being honest, mum, we haven't talked to each other, but Albus Potter is quite a celebrity at Hogwarts".

"My fault. We don't share any class nor House, and she doesn't play Quidditch, so we haven't had any conversation nor share common pastimes. I didn't even know that Chinhua were your daughter. About being a celebrity, I don't know if I am one but my social life is not that great. Studies and Quidditch".

"Mainly Quidditch, Potter. Everybody knows that your grades are not great".

Cho laughed "Like his father. Well, unless we wanted to be on the cover of Weekly Witch, I think we should know what brings you here, young Potter".

"Well, I have mixed feelings about my last game. We won the game because in the end I got the snitch, but…". Said Albus

"You Gryffindors were really lucky" interrupted Chinhua. "Slytherin were crushing you at chasers level, and I would dare to say that Malfoy was winning you as well".

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that…" said Albus

"Oh, the typical Gryffindor's pride. So, how it was?. Explain us how it happened. I know we are just two Ravenclaw seekers, but we have won some Pro Cups, you know, so we could guess if you were lost or not" said Cho with a grin in her face.

Albus blushed "For me, being lost means that your rival got the snitch. If he didn't, then you still have chances. Chinhua is right about the chasers and, to be honest, about me. I wasn't exactly lost, but in a very difficult position, fortunately Malfoy…"

"Scorpius Malfoy? Draco's son? asked Cho.

"Yes, well, he made some mistakes and I outmaneuvered him and got the snitch"

"Being very lucky, because the snitch turned towards you" intervened Chinhua.

"Yes, it's true".

"That's Quidditch. So you turn better than him?" asked Sara.

Albus explained with full details the whole game, how he tried the Wonski Feint, which turned to be a mistake, and the successive turns and counterturns afterwards till the end.

"Thanks for the explanation. I think we have a picture now. Just to summarize. Who had the fastest broom?" Asked Cho.

"I have a Firebolt III and Malfoy has a Nimbus 5001. In my opinion mine is slightly faster and turns better. The other seekers have much worse brooms"

"That sounds familiar to me. Are these brooms state-of-the-art, Sara?

"Yes, Cho. I have my own Firebolt III at home. Firebolt and Nimbus are struggling with the new models. They are facing problems because the prototypes are so fast that they are difficult to ride, especially for a seeker who has to turn a lot in a fast and precise way. I've been told that getting the snitch with the new prototypes is really difficult".

"I get it. So, between Malfoy and you, who was faster turning to the right?" asked Cho.

"Me, by far"

"And to the left?"

"Me, the difference was not as clear as turning to the right, but I was much better"

"What about climbing?" asked Sara.

"I was better, but not very much"

"And diving?" asked once again Sara.

"Maybe me, but only slightly".

Cho and Sara looked at each other. Their grin was wider than ever. They were going to tease him a lot.

"So, considering all this, why did you try a diving tactic like the Wonski Feint, which was the only way where Malfoy could balance your flying skills? asked Cho.

"It's clear Cho. Look at him. He is a good guy. He wanted to give Malfoy a chance, isn't it?" said Sara chuckling.

Albus' first instinct was to answer "I did it because I'm a royal prat", but it was too humiliating and it would increase their amusement so he decided to attack.

"Ok, you three have had your fun, what do you suggest?"

He thought that they will stop laughing at him, but once again he was wrong, it just increased their laughs.

"Ok, he is right" said Cho "well, I assume you arrived to all these conclusions after the game and you didn't pay attention to Malfoy because you thought you were clearly better than him and because your families love each other".

"In a manner of speaking" said Albus smiling.

"Oh, I've lived that. Draco was the worst, but after Hogwarts he became more humble" said Cho. "Well, let's get serious. Were you Gryffindors aware of Slytherin's tactics?. I don't think they were a novelty but an improvement over previous matches".

"They improved a lot in our match, but the danger was there. I warned my team but it was all in vain. They thought I guaranteed the victory".

"However, you didn't help your team"

"How could I?"

"We all know snitch uses to hide downfield…"said Cho

"Except that time against Falmouth Falcons, do you remember Cho? You were above the grandstands looking for the snitch. Downfield the chasers were attacking like hell, it seemed a dogfight, and beaters were so busy with them that they didn't send a single bludger to you. And suddenly the snitch appears really close and flying directly to you. You didn't move and the snitch landed in your hand. They called you snitch charmer" said Sara.

"It's true, but it was just luck. Well, except that time snitch uses to hide downfield. We seekers uses to fly above to have a better sight and elude bludgers. However, if you dive and fly between the other players you will disturb their strategy because there is a new player over there and, second, you will check how your rival seeker is flying, because he must follow you. What if you see the snitch?"

"I didn't put it that way".

"Yes, and by the way, you were lucky"

"Sorry?"

"What if you'd seen the snitch five or ten minutes later? The gap could be wider, maybe more than 150 points".

"I'm enjoying the meeting but I'm afraid I have to go" said Sara suddenly.

"Why don't you have lunch with us?"

"I would, Cho, but not with Aruna. She must eat and sleep".

"As you prefer, but we must have brunch to catch up"

"Sure. Bye dears. Bye Albus, we'll be in touch" said Sara, who turned to Cho and said "don't be bad, seems to be a good boy".

"I'll see".

"Cho, May I send an owl?. Just to warn my parents that I will not have lunch at home".

"Yes, sure. My owl Laozi will bring it".

After lunch, when they were having a cup of coffee, Albus decided that he had to push.

"You had an incredible vision of the game. I would like to fly like you".

"I'm old for that, Albus".

"Train me"

"My Quidditch belongs to the past".

"It's not true. Remember what Sara said. After her, there is no really good seekers nowadays. No seeker plays how you've asked me to do, and I feel is the correct play of playing".

"I have to think about it, but I have a daughter to take care".

"A daughter who is older than me. This is an excuse. Please, training me means that you would return to the stadiums and ride a broom again. I'm sure it's been a long time since then".

"Long ago, my friend".

"I know how to be a seeker if you help me"

Cho got up with a serious face.

"You know nothing, Albus"

"I know the main thing. Get the snitch or die trying".

Cho spun around.

"Sorry?"

"It was Eunice Murray's motto. I'm sure you knew it".

"Of course I did, but I'm surprised you knew it too".

"I've read Eunice Murray's memoirs. I did it last week, in fact".

"And?"

"It's great".

"Just great?. Just for a moment I thought I was in front of a seeker".

"You know I am. Fly with me, or against me. Train me. Be a seeker again".

Cho smiled and said "I have my conditions" and then pointed at her daughter.

"Culligan will not be at Hogwarts next term. It was his seventh year and, according to Chinhua, his performance was below average. I didn't allow her to fly before her OWL, but now she wants to join the Quidditch team".

"And?"

"This summer I will train you both Chinhua and you, but next term, you will do extra practices at Hogwarts with her to make sure she succeeds in tryouts and improves. She's my daughter, so she'll be good and you'll have a real opponent, and that will be good for you. You both will write to me with your impressions and I will write back with my advices. I promise to attend all your matches and I'll be completely sincere with you. If you've played like shit, I will tell you".

"What do you win? You could train Chinhua and I would face problems"

"I love competition. I love Quidditch. You can only really play seeker if you face a real seeker, a rival. I'm telling you Albus. You'd better be sure before accepting these conditions. You'll be a better seeker, an outstanding seeker, but maybe this year Gryffindor would not win the Cup. Bright side, maybe some team manager would see you practicing".

Albus laughed. "I wouldn't be a real Gryffindor if I didn't accept, so challenge accepted. When do we start?"

"Next week. I'll owl you. Sara will participate if Aruna allows her. They have the right to laugh at you".

"We have a problem"

"Which one?"

"We haven't any stadium to practice"

"This is not a problem for Sara and me. Don't worry".

"So let's have a toast to celebrate it".

When Albus got back home. Harry was waiting for him.

"Well?

"I've been with Sara and Cho. They have laughed at me and had shown me all my mistakes. It's been humiliating and refreshing at the same time. It was great".

"I don't understand".

"It was great, dad, don't you worry. Cho will train me. Well, not only me, she will train her daughter too".

"Daughter? I had no idea".

"Yes, considering Chinhua's age, I'm sure she is the reason why Cho quitted. She's two years older than me. Don't say anything. You know how the media are".

"Where will you practice?. London is a bit overcrowded".

"I have no idea. Cho will owl me".

"Well, this is what you wanted".

More or less at the same time, Cho and Chinhua were talking too.

"Mum, are you sure?. Why did you accept?"

"You need a rival".

"I hope this is the real reason".

"Do you know the expression one-club man?"

"No".

"It's about football. When someone plays his whole career in a club he is called one-club man. I am a one-club woman. I've played my whole career for Tutshill Tornados. I suggested them to hire Sara, who was my reserve during my last year. Tornados has won a lot of Cups with us. I want them to keep on winning. They will with Albus".

"And meantime? Albus will stay at Hogwarts for four years, and maybe he would refuse to play with them".

"We'll see, but I don't think Albus would refuse, not after training with me at Tornados Stadium".

A/N: Viswanathan Anand (AKA Vishy Anand) is a great Indian chess player, a former world champion. He is married with his wife Aruna. Great guy Vishy. I don't know Aruna, but everybody says she is wonderful.

Challenge accepted belongs to Barney, of course.

There is a list of one-man club. You can google it, so it's not my invention.


	4. Chapter 4 Dealing with Paul

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

**CHAPTER 4 . DEALING WITH PAUL.**

Two days later, Albus entered Harry' study.

"Dad, I've received an owl from Cho"

"Good news?"

Albus gave the letter to Harry. "I've talked with Paul and he agrees with the practices. We've scheduled them throughout the summer, so be ready to work hard. Dealing with Paul is hard sometimes, but don't be afraid, Paul is tough, really tough, but he's awesome. Please come home next Monday at nine and we will portkey to Tornados' stadium. Remember that my neighbors are all Muggles, so we must keep low profile, this is not Hogsmeade. I think that maybe you should wrap your broom, and if someone asks about it, you could say that it's just a lamp for the parlor.

Regards

Cho"

"Well, everything seems right. You've got a stadium to practice" said Harry.

"Who is Paul?"

"I guess it's Paul Wolffe, Tornados' coach".

"I have a lot to do if I want to be ready. I'm afraid the practice will be hard, flying in front of one or two top seekers and a top coach. I'd love you come to see me".

"I can't, Albus".

"Why?. It's a pity. You have never seen me flying nor James. You've missed all our matches".

"I know, son. I promise I'll try to attend some"

"You promised. And I warn you that it means you will attend some of my practices and at least one of our games. A lot of parents do it. It will be great for James and me, and Lily will be happy too. Maybe it will allow us an extra Hogsmeade visit. Neville will say nothing if you come to see us".

"Ok, you win".

Next Monday at nine o'clock Albus was knocking Cho's door.

"Albus, you made it. Are you ready for a hard Quidditch session?"

"Yes, of course. Shall we meet Sara there?

"No, she can't come with us today, but I will explain to her my impressions about the practices. She has promised to attend several practices, but it's really difficult to raise a child, even if your baby is as wonderful as Aruna"

Chinhua entered the parlor and waved Albus

"Ok, now we are all here. I guess we will use that cup as portkey" said Chinhua.

"Yes, I know you should have preferred a kitten" said Cho "but maybe Albus would have been embarrassed"

Chinhua laughed "then that was the choice. If he wants to learn, he must pay for it, and we could have told Uncle Paul that the kitten was his".

"A little too late, dear. So, are you ready?. We'll do it in a Quidditch way. Ready, steady, GO!.

Suddenly Albus found himself at Tornados' stadium. Of course, he had been there many times, but then he was on the grandstand, not on the field.

"So this is how it feels to be here" muted Albus.

Sorry?

"I've visited this stadium several times, but I didn't feel the same way. You don't feel the same way on the grandstand that on the field".

"Yes. You cannot imagine how you feel when the whole stadium shouts your name".

"It happened sometimes at Hogwarts, Cho. When the crowd was cheering me after winning the Cup I felt I was floating".

"I know, but it is even better when you are a pro. I hope you will find out some day.

Suddenly they saw an old man coming to them. Cho ran and hugged him.

"Paul, you look great".

"This is because you love me, my dear. Look at you, I can still remember the young girl who came to try outs some years ago".

"Many years ago, Paul. Look at her, it's Chinhua, my daughter, and she's not a baby".

"Hello darling. You are as beautiful as your mother. But maybe my memory is not as good as once was. Cho, did you ever wear glasses?".

"I never wore glasses, but Chinhua does. Does it mean a difference?. Some good seekers wear glasses".

"It's not a problem but an inconvenient, mainly in windy or rainy matches, but we can work on that. Chinhua, don't be afraid of this old man. If your mother says you're good, you are".

Chinhua laughed nervously and waved Paul.

"By the way, Paul, what about your shirt?" said Cho.

Paul wore a shirt where you can read "SO GOD CREATED MANchester"

"You know I'm mancusian, Cho".

"I've never been at Manchester. Being honest, I prefer to stay at London".

"I know you're from London, dear. This is why I always said you were almost perfect, almost. You have that small defect".

They both laughed. After that, Paul looked at Albus.

"So this is the boy. Is he really that good?"

"I don't know, sir, but I'm trying to" said Albus.

"Sir" Paul laughed. "I'm God for you, kid. If you're good enough I will allow you to call me sir". Albus' face turned pale. Paul smiled and clapped his back trying to reassure him, then he turned to Cho.

"Well, let's start". He looked at Albus and Chinhua and said.

"First, I want to know how fast you two are. Give us three laps around the pitch".

"Sir, this is a Hogwarts practice. I can do it better" said Albus.

"I didn't tell you how fast you must fly. Do it at full speed, and maybe full speed means different for you and me".

Chinhua and Albus climbed up to the sky flying around the stadium. When they were far away, Cho and Paul laughed hard.

"This is gonna be fun" said Paul.

"Don't be bad".

"Ok, but if you want them to improve, you'll have to fly so they'll have a model. I hope Sara will come in the future and we will practice by couples".

"I'm here to teach, Paul".

"No, dear. Here I'm the only one who teaches. You're here to obey my orders, as usual. If you wanna show them how it is playing seeker at top level, you will have to fly".

"So am I trying out again?"

"Every player here is always trying out for me. If you fail you are out. You should know it".

"Ha, I still can teach you one thing or two".

Cho took a broom and jumped to join Chinhua and Albus above the sky. Paul watched her flying.

"You are slow, Cho, move faster. You're supposed to be a seeker".

Paul's voice was serious, but he tried to hide a smile. "My baby is flying again" evoking memories from almost twenty years ago.

When Cho joined the duo, Paul shouted "Ok, Cho, I want you to practice with them playing seeker. First with Albus, later with Chinhua. Chinhua, I want you to keep flying because I need to know if you master the basics. If you make a mistake or I think you've missed something, I will tell you. Do you know how to disturb beaters?".

"Yes, sir. In fact, I have some ideas about that".

"Right, let's start".

Cho and Albus were practicing together and Albus tried to escape from Cho's blockade. Suddenly he made a loop and turned backwards. He supposed that he had escaped but suddenly he heard Cho calling him. He looked back and saw her. She was not blockading him, in fact, he had turned from an offensive role to a defensive one. He recognized his defeat and went back to the field.

"What the hell was that?" said Cho.

"Peterson suggested this move in an interview".

Paul and Cho looked at each other.

"Peterson never did that move. It's an awful one" said Cho. Paul nodded.

"But he said…".

"I'm afraid he wanted to score some easy victories, Albus, but nobody followed such an advice".

"Is this how it works when you become a pro?. Should I trust you?"

"Trust but verify".

"Sorry?"

"It's a Russian proverb. In the end, you have to check if our advices suit you".

It was an exhausting practice. Albus never had had such a difficult task. He thought that he could escape from Cho because a thirteen years old boy should be faster than a forty years old woman, but she outsmarted him and caught the snitch every time. It's was even more frustrating that Chinhua, even losing too, seemed to perform better than him.

"I don't know how you do it" said Albus frustrated.

"Albus, in terms of pure speed you are faster than me, maybe faster that I've never been, and I guess this is the way you use to achieve your victories. It can be enough at Hogwarts, but not here. You need to think more and anticipate your opponents' moves, because playing seeker is not all about a sprint".

"It's not that easy".

"I know. I never had the fastest broom but the slowest. Only when I became a pro I had a broom as fast as my opponents. I never had the fastest broom, so my style had to rely on anticipation and ability. It's harder but it pays. Your case is the opposite. You are used to fly with the fastest broom, so you haven't developed all your skills, and this is why I'm beating you, even being much older".

"Why is Chinhua performing better than me?".

"Because you don't think, and she does. She is very clever. Of course she is less experienced and slower than you, but a seeker must move accurately. Quality counts, and quality comes from hard training and brain. Besides, she knows me very well".

Chinhua was approaching and heard the end of the conversation.

"You need to learn to think, Albus. You're here because Malfoy outsmarted you, but he didn't fly faster or better in terms of flying skill".

"She's right, Albus. You're a natural born seeker, but if all these natural skills are not guided by a good brain, a brain who feels the game and knows how to act, you will be a just a good seeker".

"Am I good enough to become a pro?" wondered Albus. Every time he asked Paul about his exercises the answer was "it wasn't bad", but then he started to criticize, showing his mistakes and how he should have done instead.

"Again, let's do it as I told you" said Paul.

When Albus was far from them, Cho reached Paul

"He's only thirteen and he's doing a good job. You could be kinder. Even Chinhua is having a bad time when you talk to her, and she knows you".

"Ok, I'll try to be nicer with them, but what about you?. Your performance is awful. Where is the seeker everyone loved?".

"She was gone sixteen years ago. I was pregnant, don't you remember?. And I'm still the best seeker around. If you want I can practice against Cork".

"I can't allow it for two reasons. First, my regular seeker is now better than you are but, and this is the main reason, not clearly better, so he would lose self-esteem and I would lose a good seeker without a new seeker as replacement".

Cho looked at Paul.

"What does it mean?"

"Cork, the crowd, even myself, mainly myself. We all compare Cork with you". Paul sighed "When you were gone we had Sara. You trained her and she was almost as good as you, and she loved you so much that it was like you still were with us. She was a new Cho, but Cork it's not you, dear. Every Tornado' seeker will always pale in comparison, and this is why I accepted your proposal, because maybe if we both train a new one-then he pointed out two figures above the sky- he or she will not fall under the pressure or being the new Chang. Besides, I wanted to see you flying again".

After two hours of hard working practice, everyone was exhausted.

"Well, it wasn't bad. I'll see you next Wednesday" said Paul.

"Is that all?" said Albus.

"Yes, now I have to crush some pros".

"Ok, we'll have a shower and leave. See you Paul".

"Cho, you can leave your brooms here, if you wish".

"Thank you Paul. I don't think Sara will miss her broom. Albus, do you mind?"

"It's ok for me" said Albus.

They were about to leave the stadium when they heard a howl.

"Madina, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Paul.

"Sorry sir" said Madina, but his expression showed that he didn't mean it.

Paul looked at the trio. "Madina is very good, but quite individualistic. Sometimes is a nightmare".

"I guess Paul doesn't need a howler" said Albus.

"You should have known him twenty years ago. He's been kind with both of you" laughed Cho "He's quite satisfied with your performance. When he says it wasn't bad means that it was good but not perfect, and he wants perfection".

"MADINA, THERE ARE ANOTHER TWO CHASERS".

"Storm gathering, we'd better go"

The trio said goodbye to Paul and disappeared.

When they were gone, Paul left the field and went to see Mick Owen, who was Tornados' manager.

"I guess they're gone. What do you think?" asked Mick.

"Cho is at twenty per cent".

"Cho at twenty per cent is almost as good as Collins, our reserve seeker, at hundred per cent, and not far away from our regular one".

"You're right. Seeker is our weakest spot. They are not good enough to fight for the title" said Paul.

"They aren't good enough to fight for semifinals. However, I wasn't talking about Cho. We must think in the future. What about the kids?".

"Raws but very promising. Potter is very good. In four years he will be the best seeker around, so we must keep in touch and train him, because in one or two years the whole league will try to hire him, and we must be his first option. Cho's daughter is very promising too".

"Four years is too long, Paul. We must work on the interim period".

"I know, we will work on several phases and take hard decisions. In my opinion Collins shouldn't play for us next season".

"Several phases. Ok, Paul, we'll do as you wish, as always, but remember that our budget is shorter than in the old days, so we cannot hire as we did before. Sara's retirement hit us hard and audience is falling down".

"That will not be a problem, and don't forget about Collins"

"Cork will ask me who will be our reserve seeker"

"Me if need be. You will know, don't worry".

"You playing seeker would be a sold out" laughed Mick "I thought you were a beater. Well, I hope you're right this time, because you suggested Cork. Collins was always considered a reserve seeker".

"Cork's my only mistake in thirty years "conceded Paul "and it won't happen again".

"Maybe Madina is another one. However, we are still a top team but not the dominant force than once were. We cannot afford more mistakes. All our moves must be the best, because good moves won't be enough if our rivals outsmart us. Are you sure about the kids?"

"I hope so. However, Collins will never be part of the solution, and it give us an opening".

"Then it's done".

A minutes later, Cho, Chinhua and Albus were sipping their cups of tea at Cho's apartment.

"Well, did you like it?

"Mum, it was great"

"Yes, it was. I've learned a lot. Thank you." said Albus.

"Glad to hear it, but it's only the beginning".

Practices continued the following two weeks. Albus felt he was improving every day, and so were Cho and Chinhua. Sara came twice, accompanied by Aruna.

Albus was both delighted and frightened. Delighted because he really enjoyed being with Cho and Chinhua and realized how much he was improving thanks to them, but frightened because he still wasn't able to beat Cho or Sara, and much more important, his main concern was noticing how much Chinhua was improving. She was becoming not only a friend but a competence. She was slower than him, but displayed a great intelligence and understanding of the game, and her training curve was much better than his.

Initially he thought that Cho was training Chinhua more than him, but he realized it wasn't true. The problem, as Cho and Chinhua cleverly pointed after their first practice, was that he wasn't used to think at high level.

"Don't worry, you're improving a lot. Next term you'll be smarter, and you will improve at Quidditch and studying" said Cho.

"You know what? I have the impression that the gap between you and me is not decreasing but growing with every practice" said Albus.

Cho laughed.

"I didn't fly for years, but the skill was here" said Cho pointing her head. "High competition is more a mental game than a physical one. You have to visualize the game, and then…"

"I know, get the snitch or die trying" said Albus.

"But this is the second part, and you fail in the first one" said Cho smiling.

"And Chinhua?"

"Jealous? You don't have to. She's very clever, but I'm not sure about her will in the second part".

"Or die trying"

"Right. She's a like Malfoy, but smarter. They will not risk everything to win".

"But she's very good. I don't understand why she didn't try out for the team".

"She never wanted to play till your game against Slytherin".

"Sorry?"

"After your game, she owled me that she had changed her mind"

"Because she thought she could defeat me?"

"Because she noticed that she understood the game better than anyone at Hogwarts. How many people realized that you were almost lost?"

"Malfoy, me, maybe some more".

"So probably there are only three people at Hogwarts who realized what was really happening".

"Cho, I'm not jealous but a little scared. She's great, really, I'm enjoying flying and being with her, but I will face problems with my team because of her".

"Your problem is that you think only about what will happen at Hogwarts, but this is nonsense. Your real challenge starts after Hogwarts. You're trying to change Quidditch, and Chinhua wants the same, but this only makes sense if you're a pro. But we're wasting time and Paul is gonna send us a howler. Chinhua, now you're gonna practice with Albus".

"And you will do the same with Sara" said Paul.

Cho tried to discuss but she gave up, she knew it was a lost battle against him.

"I'd had loved a bit of support" said to Sara.

"Why? Paul told me and I think it's great. We haven't done it since…"

"Since my seventh year, or your first one. I know" then she smiled "ok, let's take a look at the kids and then we'll teach them how to fly".

Albus and Chinhua started to look for the snitch. Initially it was the typical feint and counterfeint seeker fight, but Chinhua started to look down the field in a way Albus had never seen. She was looking at the grass, and suddenly she made a move.

"I haven't seen the snitch. How could she?. Then he realized "She hasn't, but grass movement shows wind direction, and the snitch will probably do the same".

The wind was changing and Chinhua understood much better than Albus the situation. Now she had two seconds of advantage and, as Albus feared, the golden orb was where Chinhua thought it would.

And suddenly miracle happened. A sudden, strong and dusty gust of wind annoyed Chinhua, who lost sight of the snitch because of her glasses. Albus wasn't affected, so he could get the snitch.

"Sorry, Chinhua".

"It was my fault".

"It wasn't. This is the problem when you wear glasses. I've heard that Muggles solve the problem with minor surgery".

"Thanks, Albus, I will think about it".

Paul was waiting for them when they landed.

"Pretty interesting. What happened?".

"Wind and glasses happened" said Albus.

"We must work on that, but I don't know if we can fix young Potter's brain. What were you thinking?"

"I've never seen a seeker playing like her".

"I know you've never seen Cho flying at her peak, but what about Sara?. It seems that you attended her matches only because of her good looks".

"PAUL" said Sara and Cho at unison.

"You two, are you gonna start?

Sara and Cho started their practice. Albus immediately noticed it wasn't a typical one. They were maneuvering constantly at high speed while they were looking for the snitch.

They both dove to a certain place. Albus thought that, as Chinhua did, they hadn't seen the snitch, but they knew where it was supposed to be. Sara, six years younger, was faster than Cho, but Cho changed her position to be almost lying in the broom, improving her aerodynamic position and speed, and so being even faster than Sara. The con of that innovation was that her feet were out of the stirrups, and so she couldn't maneuver as she wished.

Suddenly they both saw the snitch, which was flying fast directly towards Aruna. They changed direction trying to hunt it, but they couldn't and had to turn to elude collision against Aruna, losing sight of the snitch.

Sara started to search the snitch again and then she realized Cho had braked and was laughing.

"What's the matter?"

"Look at your baby".

Sara looked at Aruna, who had got the snitch and was joyfully playing with it.

"We've been defeated by this lovely fourteen months old witch" said Sara kissing her baby.

"Well, it wasn't bad. I think it's enough for today" said Paul. The sentence was always the same, but this time there were tears in his eyes. "Thank you" said kissing Cho and Sara.

"What was that?" said Albus.

"The new position? I thought about it because you were faster. The problem is the stirrups".

"We should contact with Firebolt manufacturers" said Chinhua.

"I wish we had adapted stirrups, with two options" said Albus.

"I will contact them" said Sara.

"Albus, do you want to come to a concert tonight?. There is a Smyths' gig and I will go with some friends" said Chinhua.

"Smyths?"

"Yes, it's a Smiths tribute band, they're really goods. My friends are all Hogwarts students, so you'll know them. John McMillan is a Hufflepuff, but the others are from Ravenclaw. Linda Catarella, Tony Blackburne and Julia O'Connor. Come with us, it will be fun".

Albus shuddered at the name of Julia, but tried to be calm.

"Ok, it sounds interesting, but maybe you should find a Slytherin and then we'll have members from the four Houses" said laughing.

"A little too late. The gig starts at eight, so come at seven" said Chinhua.

"Come on, Albus, everything will be ok" said Albus to himself.

It was a quarter to eight, and he was walking with Chinhua to meet the rest of the group in front of O2 Academy at Islington, London.

Then he saw Julia wearing jeans and a green blouse. Albus tried to seem casual when he waved her.

Chinhua introduced Albus to the group. Of course they all knew her, but they were surprised when they saw him accompanied by Chinhua.

"We're practicing Quidditch together. I want to be into the team" said Chinhua.

"Do you practice together anything else?" asked Linda Catarella, who had a glance at Julia.

"You're awful" answered Chinhua playfully. "No, we're practicing with my mother. Quidditch. That's all. I invited him because he's a good guy, in spite of being a Gryffindor, you know".

Albus was taken aback when they grunted. He thought Gryffindor was a popular House.

"Which is the problem?".

"Oh, nothing. You're just a brainless bunch of supposed-to-be-brave guys who happened to be Dumbledore's and McGonagall's pets, like Snape did with Slytherins. There's nothing more similar to a Slytherin than a Gryffindor. The only difference between you and Slytherin is just that they're fond of Dark Arts, but you both think that wizarding world belongs to you by right." said McMillan.

"Enough. He's not the typical Gryffindor. Well, he's brave enough. He must be to accept flying against Mum".

"She flies again?" said Tony Blackburne.

"Sara Anand and Mum. We have seen them flying against each other, and we must thank him".

Suddenly Julia grabbed Albus' arm and said "Come on, I trust Chinhua's judgement, and now let's have fun".

The gig started with "Reel around the fountain". A few minutes later Albus was singing and dancing around like a Duracell bunny.

"I couldn't imagine you liked such a kind of music" said a voice.

He turned around. It was Julia.

"Neither I, and I regret it. They are awesome".

"It seems that Chinhua and you are best friends"

"Just recently, but we are just friends. I'm interested in Ravenclaw girls, but not necessarily in her".

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know how to catch the attention of one of us?"

"I'm clueless, I have to admit, although being really interested".

"It's not enough being a handsome and successful seeker"

"So am I handsome?"

"That's what people says"

"And what do you think?"

"I haven't an opinion… still" then she abandoned him and approached her friend Linda, who was dancing madly, but when Julia left him she sent to him a last smile, who Albus kept as a promising sign.

"This is gonna work" Albus said to himself.

Then the Smyths started playing "Bigmouth strikes again", and Albus was afraid they were thinking in him.

Next practice started with a surprise. Cho, Sara, Chinhua and Albus found themselves that they were not alone. The whole Tornados team was practicing.

"Paul?" asked Cho.

"Good morning dear. I want you to practice with the team. This is gonna be real, and by the way, we are waiting for a visit"

"Firebolt?".

"Yes".

Meanwhile, Chinhua was paying attention to the beaters.

"Albus, look at them, beaters play worse than the Slytherins" she said.

"Yeah, we could tell Paul".

They explained the new tactic to Paul, who thanked them and called the team to practice it.

Firebolt team appeared guided by Mick Owen just when the tactical meeting finished. After the introductions, Cho gave a brief explanation about what they wanted.

Firebolts seemed to hesitate.

"We are working on a different concept, a faster broom"

"We know, and we give you that speed, but what we players need desperately is control. We should work on a double-position stirrup".

"Mechanic?" they seemed surprised.

"It doesn't matter if it works by spell, but then it must be wandless".

"Show us, please"

Cho asked Sara to join her and so they could show the advantages of the new position. After the show the Firebolts were convinced.

"Ok, we'll do it".

"We need the new broom before the new season" said Paul.

"You will have a whole pack for the team".

"And two brooms for the kids" said Cho.

"This is not a problem, but we would need a face for commercials, that would reduce the costs of new brooms and you'll have some for free".

"You will have that face" said Paul.

Albus was used to face Hogwarts' beaters, but that was a new experience. Tornados ones were far more accurate and experienced. Besides, Cho urged them to fly between beaters and chasers to disturb them, and that was completely new for him.

They noticed that Madina was adapting really well to the new situation and becoming a nightmare for keepers. Chaos suited him well, because he was an amazing and aggressive flier.

"If he keeps playing this way he'll worth the money we paid for him" said Paul, then he looked at Chinhua.

"Dear, keep flying between them, you must improve your flying skills between beaters".

Then he turned to Albus

"Beaters will send to you bludgers at top speed, be ready, because they will have no mercy".

Meanwhile Cho and Sara were dancing in the sky. It was difficult not to look at them.

When practice finished, suddenly they heard a voice.

"Very well"

It was Harry Potter.

PS. The Smyths exist and they are an amazing tribute band. The gig at O2 Academy at Islington is scheduled by 2016.

Paul Wolffe' shirt exist too.


	5. Chapter 5 If it's not writen

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

**CHAPTER 5. IF IT'S NOT WRITTEN IT DOESN'T EXIST.**

"Very well"

"WHAT?" Albus thought when he heard that voice. He couldn't believe it. He was completely unaware about his father's intentions.

"Hello dad, you didn't tell me you would come. Did you enjoy the practice?"

"Neither I knew, but this morning I met Oliver Wood, my former Quidditch captain, and after that I realized how much I missed the game, so I decided to come to see you flying, son, and I'm proud of you, you were magnificent, all of you were great. Congratulations".

"Dad, let me introduce you the rest of the group. They are Sara Anand, Cho Chang and her daughter Chinhua".

"My pleasure, Sara, I've following you during your whole career and it's great to see you flying again"

"Thank you, Harry. It's great to see you again. I remember you from Hogwarts during your sixth year, but of course you will not remember a first-year girl".

"It's my fault, Sara, but now I do remember a girl who had a serious discussion with her mother before Dumbledore's funeral. The mother wanted her daughter to leave Hogwarts and the girl wanted to stay. The discussion was very heated and they were on the verge to throw spells or objects to each other, but the girl stayed firm and attended the funeral. I'm pretty sure that you were that girl".

Sara smiled

"I was. My mother didn't want me to return to Hogwarts the following year, but I did. It was my school, and my team". She looked at Cho when she referred to the team. "I wanted to stay and fight against Voldemort, but Cho got me out of there before the battle started. She said that underage students were not trained to fight against murderers and so they would die".

Harry nodded.

"She was right, a lot of underage students died during the battle. I think you were Cho's reserve seeker".

"Yes. I became the regular one when she finished school and I won the Cup several times".

Harry smiled. He liked the way Sara was pride of her team, but he noticed that there was something in the way Sara looked at him. There was some kind of tension, and he didn't know the reason, although Harry thought that probably she knew that Cho and Harry dated for a while and blamed him for the break up. Then he turned to Chinhua.

"Chinhua, I must say that everything Albus told me about you is true. You are a fantastic flier and, by the way, you're very beautiful".

Chinhua blushed and waved nervously. Then Harry and Cho stared at each other.

"Cho"

"Harry"

"It's been a long time".

Cho nodded.

"Sixteen years, don't you remember?"

Harry sighed.

"Well, yes. I'm afraid it's my fault. I got married and so on. Since then I haven't kept in touch with most of Hogwarts mates except Hermione, Ron and Neville. Now I have no social life except Ministry activities".

"The whole world knew you got married, Harry, but it's great to see you again".

"Yeah, I guess".

Harry was nervous. He didn't expect to see Cho as she was. She was still thin and beautiful, but now her eyes weren't insecure but full of self-confidence, even ironic. Usually people was nervous in front of him because they considered him a celebrity, but Sara and Cho were calm and looked at him like equals, even worse, he realized that, in this very stadium, they were the celebrities.

"Well, Albus is really pleased with these practices. What do you think?" said Harry.

"He flies really well, Harry, and we must praise his will of improving. He's now better that you were at his age, and maybe better than you've ever been".

"But? I know there is a but hanging in this sentence" said Harry smiling, "which is the problem?"

"Oh, it's clearly your son, so he doesn't think too much. Weasley's heritage didn't help either".

"I guess I deserve it" said Harry laughing.

"Yes" Cho laughed too "but don't worry, we are working on that, and in a few weeks he will anticipate the moves, not just reacting on them. In the end he will be smarter and better player, but this would be bad for you".

"Why?"

"If he became smart, event just a bit, he will be expelled from Gryffindor". She laughed again and her eyes were now brighten. She really enjoyed the situation.

"So, Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my son, Cho, he's so excited about all this. He can't stop talking about you, Paul, Sara and Chinhua, so I really wanted to see him flying. Besides, I realized how much I missed all this".

"It's been a long time, you gave up Quidditch after Hogwarts" said Cho

"Yes, I thought there were another priorities. Sometimes, during the night, I dreamed of flying again, so I felt really happy when my sons joined the Gryffindor team, but it is not the same".

"It was the same with me. I never felt as alive as above the sky, riding a broom at full speed and hunting a snitch"

"And smiling. I always remember you flying and smiling. People said you were flirting, but it wasn't true. It was happiness, you really enjoyed flying".

"I thought you always remembered me crying".

"You know it is not true".

Cho smiled and looked at Harry.

"Do you wanna have a try?"

"Try what?"

"Fly again. Against me. I want to tie our match, and all the Dementors thing was an awful way to finish the game".

Harry laughed.

"They were not Dementors, but you're right. However, I'm afraid it will be an unfair match. I've seen you practicing for a few minutes, and I will be no rival".

"And I guess riding a Firebolt against a Comet was a fair one. Come on, there are not points to lose, it's just for the pleasure of flying after all these years".

"But Cho…".

"Harry, I remember you at Hogwarts and there were always two parts of you. One was the fighting one against Voldemort. You didn't like it but you did it because you had to. I didn't knew well that part of you because you and your friends didn't give me any choice, but there is another part of you, the one you really liked, and it's flying and being a seeker. No one knew that part of you as well as me. You've said you missed flying and the reason is that only when you fly you are just Harry Potter, not the Chosen One or The-Boy-Who-Lived"

Cho approached Harry and looked at him in the eyes.

"It's been a long time, Harry. For once in your life be yourself, just yourself, and fly".

Harry hesitated. He wanted to, but he was afraid. Harry looked at Albus, who was looking at them.

"Not today, Cho. I'm sorry, but we have to go. But I promise I will attend other practices and we will have this match".

Cho laughed

"I keep this as a promise".

"Albus, we must go. Your mother will be waiting for us".

"But dad, now I have to practice with Sara. I will be humiliated but it's really instructive. Why don't you try against Cho?".

"It won't happen today, son. We have to go, and Cho, I promised to come and we will have this match".

"Ok, dad, but please wait a minute, I have to talk with Chinhua".

Albus reached Chinhua and talked for a second. Harry saw Chinhua laughing and saying "Ok, I will owl you".

"What was all about?" said Harry

"I needed an address and Chinhua just promised to help me" said Albus.

"I guess the address has a name"

"Julia O'Connor".

"So you're serious"

Albus nodded.

Harry smiled and looked at his son.

"What's the matter, dad?"

"Nothing, you're growing up, and probably you will make it better than me"

"Why do you say that?"

"Someday you will know, son".

Albus and Harry waved the group and disappeared.

Harry and Albus got home, where Ginny was waiting for them.

"You're late, Harry. I wasn't waiting for Albus because of his practices, but I called the Ministry and they said you were going back home" said Ginny.

"This is what I told them, but I went to see Albus and the practice was so amazing that I didn't notice that we were late" said Harry.

The whole family gathered to lunch, and James and Lily besieged Albus with questions about practices.

"It was great" said Harry.

"Really? Are you the best seeker around, Albus?" asked James.

"No, I'm the third, and Chinhua is really close to me" said Albus.

"What?. I've never seen her flying".

"Neither I. She still has to improve a lot flying, but her brain is impressive, she really sees the game".

"So our match against Ravenclaw could be really tough. We're lucky that the rest of the team isn't very good."

What about Sara Anand and Cho Chang?" said Lily.

"Sara flies as she did three years before when she left. She's still the best seeker available, but she doesn't want to be a pro again. Cho is older than her, so she's slower, but she's really clever and simply knows where the snitch is. It's a pleasure to fly with them".

"So, dad, you should be really good if you beat Cho Chang" said James.

"It was long time ago. I would lose now".

"You should try. I would like to see it".

"Say it, James. You want to see your old dad losing" said Harry laughing.

"You know, Mum and aunt Hermione are always saying Harry did that or the other. Maybe it was a legend, or a Memory Mod".

Suddenly an owl appeared. Albus read the letter and let the owl return after writing a few lines as response.

"Did I see a smile, Al?" said James.

"It's not your business, James" said Albus.

"So it's a girl. This is the answer I wanted to hear. Come on, give me details!"

"Ok, enough. James, you're grounded" said Harry.

"Why?"

"Grades, disrespect to your father, poor Quidditch performance. Do I need to say more?"

"You knew it, Dad. You should be as surprised as we were when the owl appeared, but you were not. I can see it in your face" said James.

After that Harry and James started a discussion, with Ginny and Lily occasionally making a point, but Albus wasn't paying attention.

"I have her address, but now I have to convince her to take a coffee with me or something like that, but I have no idea how to do it. How should I proceed?. Let's think. She's very clever and loves studying and making homework. Music? she loves music, mainly independent groups, so we don't share common interest on that, and she's not fond on sports, so Quidditch is not an option. I have to find another idea" Albus thought "Wait a minute. She's really intelligent, perhaps I should convince her that I want to convert my experience into a homework. She could consider that my Quidditch homework is an intellectual challenge for her, and Chinhua is involved, so my research will benefit her House. It could work, it has to work".

And after those thoughts he wrote a letter to Julia, where he proposed to take a coffee the following day at Moka Cafe, recently opened at Diagon Alley.

One hour later, his owl Athena came back with the answer. Julia will agree to meet him at half past ten.

The following day Albus woke up early. He took his time making sure he was dressed properly and, after breakfast, he went to Diagon Alley. It was half past nine, but Albus preferred to go shopping instead of waiting nervously at home. She was distressed looking the books in a library when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Well, this a surprise. What are you doing here Potter?"

It was Scorpius Malfoy and his father.

"Malfoy!" said Albus "Good morning Mr. Malfoy, nice to see you".

"You looking books. I never considered you an intellectual, Potter" laughed Scorpius "maybe you've decided to find your future outside Quidditch after our match".

"No, it's just because I want to have a future into the Quidditch that I've decided to study. I have no pleasure beating you, it's so easy".

They both laughed.

"Well Potter, what are you doing here. Please don't tell me that you're looking for books for next term".

"No, I have a meeting with someone and I've decided to take a walk before. What about you?".

"We have a meeting with uncle Francis" said Scorpius.

Albus guessed that "uncle Francis" was probably Francis Thorne, Puddlemere United manager.

"I guess Puddlemere has an opening. Isn't it, Scorpius?"

"No, just talking" said Scorpius, but he sent a nervous look to a certain shop.

Albus looked at that shop, and there was a pack which seemed a broom. "He's practicing like me" he thought.

"Talking. I've doing the same the whole summer, just talking. It seems that our next match will be fascinating" Albus said smiling.

Draco Malfoy kept the façade, but Scorpius wasn't as good.

"They have something" Albus thought. Then he saw that a man wearing Nimbus colors was really close to Scorpius' broom.

"So finally Nimbus solved the problems with the new broom and Scorpius has one". Albus thought, but he was determined not to let Scorpius thinking he had got the upper hand.

"Quidditch is not only about being fast, Scorpius".

"That's curious coming from a Potter" said Draco.

"I talk from the experience. I've flied with other seekers, maybe slower than me, but they beat me every time. In the end it's all about being fearless and having brain and skill"

"And I'm afraid my son don't pass your exam" said Draco, but there was a smile in his face.

"I don't know, but I would bet that your new broom is faster rather than flexible" said Albus.

Draco just kept smiling and they all three laughed, and that shared laugh helped to ease the tension so much that conversation flowed easily just like they were old friends, to crowd astonishment.

Suddenly Albus realized he was gonna be late to meet Julia, who had just arrived to Moka Cafe.

"Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius, it's been a pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid I have to go".

Draco followed Albus' look and laughed.

"It's been a pleasure for us too, Potter"

Albus waved goodbye and heard Draco calling him.

"Potter"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Good luck" said Draco winking. Scorpius didn't understand a word.

Albus realized that Draco wasn't talking about Quidditch and blushed.

"Thank you sir".

Draco looked at Albus walking to his meeting.

"Rather an interesting guy, Scorpius" said Draco.

Several hours later, Draco sent a letter to Harry.

"Hello Potter

I'm pretty sure that you'd be surprised after receiving this letter. I just want to tell you that this morning my son Scorpius and I had a pleasant talk with your son Albus.

I know that we fought hard at Hogwarts and were on different sides, but looking at our sons it's great to see that they are better than us and have learned from our mistakes. Maybe it's a sign for a better future.

Regards

Draco Malfoy"

Harry was taken aback. He never expected such a letter.

"WOW" He couldn't say more.

Albus entered Moka Cafe and waved Julia, who was waiting for him.

"Sorry, I met Malfoy"

"This could be the cover of Daily Prophet, but I don't see any signs of violence" said Julia smiling.

"Oh, it was quite pleasant" said Albus. Julia raised a brow. "Yes, Julia, I know it's quite weird and I would've found it unthinkable a few months ago, but we've talked about Quidditch and many other things. I hope I didn't give them any important information" Julia raised a brow again and Albus laughed "well, we defend different teams, and now I know they are working on improvements in their broom".

"It sound like a diplomatic meeting. Everything sounds very polite but everybody is lying".

"Yes, but it's a beginning. We've despised Malfoys because of what happened at Hogwarts twenty years ago, but I think that was between our fathers, not necessarily ourselves".

"In the end Malfoys are Malfoys, Albus, it has always been this way. I think they despise the Queen of England herself. What have you been doing during the summer in addition to befriend Malfoys?".

"Well, you know Chinhua"

"We're friends, and our mothers are friends since Hogwarts".

"Cho, Chinhua and I are practicing Quiditch. Sara Anand joined the practices too".

"So Chinhua is practicing. I hope she will join the team"

"She will, and she'll be your regular seeker"

"You are very sure"

"I'm sure because I know how she flies, but I need your help".

"Against my House?"

"No. If we do it well, Chinhua will take profit too, so it's not against Ravenclaw"

"Rather intriguing, continue, please"

"How much do you know about Quidditch?"

"I'm not interested in Quidditch but I support my House. As far as I know, Quidditch books are usually biographies. I don't know about technical items, so those books are not worth reading for me".

"Those books don't use to explain tactics, but I want to write how Cho and Sara, and maybe Chinhua and I, fly and visualize Quidditch"

"Because if it's not written it doesn't exist"

"Sorry?"

"I see your point. You play by instinct, but if you want to play at a higher level you need to understand how they do. Only after embracing the newer concepts you can play them by instinct"

"Because then they are mine, and I can learn from mistakes"

"And introduce new tactics"

"Or fight the old ones. Yes, Julia, you got it".

"Maybe you should work with Chinhua. She knows about Quidditch"

"You're really clever, and you rationalize as no one"

"Really?" she smiled.

"And I prefer to work with you"

"Mmm, Ok. But we will show everything to Chinhua"

"And Cho and Sara, no problem".

"So it's a deal. Who knows? Maybe we will win some points"

Then they started to laugh and smile at each other, unconcerned about the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, Chinhua was at home mentally reviewing their last practice, because she realized that they were missing something important, something that could change the way Quidditch was played.

"Eureka" she shouted, and then she ran to the kitchen

"Mum?"

Cho was sipping her tea at the kitchen when she heard her daughter approaching.

"Chinhua, we need a third position for the stirrup. Dou you remember when Albus and you were struggling making turns? We could fix it and do it faster keeping control. However, I'm not sure it could be done magically, maybe we should do it mechanically".

"Great, but I want to tell you something. I have an idea. If it works, it could improve the play of the whole team"

Cho looked at her daughter, but she knew Chinhua had an analytical approach and observed critically everything they do.

"Ok, tell me" she said.


	6. Chapter 6 Just Time and Space

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

**CHAPTER VI "JUST TIME AND SPACE"**

Chinhua y Cho were sipping their tea in the kitchen.

"So you have an idea" said Cho.

"Yes. It's an improvement over Slytherin's tactics. They had a good idea because they joined Beaters play and Chasers play, so your offensive play is really a pack. Their Beaters throw Bludgers against rival players as everyone does. They have to elude Bludgers and create holes in the defensive system, and this is a chance for Slytherin Chasers for taking advantage of those holes, get close to the goal post and score"

"I know".

"My system is a more direct approach. Beaters don't need to hit other players"

"Really?" said Cho intrigued.

"No. Slytherin tactic is a good idea but the way Beaters attack is quite random. They attack the players, no matter their situation. We must link how Beaters attack to a certain offensive strategy, not just taking advantage of chaos".

"It sounds logical".

"I think that the attack must be more precise and coordinated. A Chaser with the Quaffle flies directly against the rival's goal, then Beaters send the Bludgers in the same direction than the chaser, one Bludger to his right, and the other one to his left. Bludgers will pass really close to the chaser. Imagine that you are defending and you see two Bludgers coming to you. You have to elude them, but that will create a huge hole in your defensive line, so the chaser will arrive in front of the keeper and score easily".

"That needs a lot of practice".

"Yes, but it pays. Of course after receiving some goals the rivals will adapt a more flexible scheme and they will block the chaser with one or two Chasers".

"This is not a problem. If the other two Chasers are coordinated with the first one, one to the right, the other to the left, like wingers in football, then they will receive the Quaffle from their mate and arrive to the goal post. No rival would shadow them because they would be too busy with the first Chaser" said Cho.

"Simple"

"Yes, we'll explain it to Paul".

Xxxxx

Julia was in her room after leaving Albus.

"Just a perfect day" she sang, then she laughed. "I don't remember who composed this song. Oh yes, Lou Reed. I'm pretty sure Albus doesn't know him. We should work on that" and she kept singing.

"Oh, it's just a perfect day

I'm glad I spent it with you

Oh, such a perfect day

You just keep me hanging on

You just keep me hanging on"

"Well, let's think for a minute. How should we do the homework?." She said.

"So the dark matter research is over?" said a voice from her back.

Julia turned around to see a poster where an old man with moustache, incredibly funny and wise eyes and messy hair was looking at her.

"Of course not. This is a simple homework for school about Quidditch".

"I'm Muggle and German. I've never heard a word about Quidditch"

"You know the rules"

"It's just about time and space. Easy."

"Yes, but I'm interested in the game".

"You're not. You're interested in the boy".

Julia laughed.

"Ok, that's true".

"Well, you just know time and space from a theoretician point of view, maybe a practical approach could help. Good luck and have fun, but remember, we must know the secrets of the universe".

"Yes sir".

Julia smiled and whispered. Sometimes life is hard and demanding when you have a poster of Albert Einstein in your room. But this very poster was the reason why she was, by far, the most intelligent student at Hogwarts, the one which forced to be interested both in Muggle and Wizarding studies.

Then she remembered how she became interested in Albus Potter.

Like many wizards, Julia attended a Muggle school with many other kids who didn't know she was a witch. However, Julia was different from other wizards. Julia loved Muggle studies. She loved Maths and the way Muggle society changed during centuries and how Scientist Revolution changed Muggle society from a society based on tradition to a society based on science and that applied it to normal life. The difference between Muggle and Wizarding approach was outstanding in Astronomy, one of her most beloved subjects. Hubble, Einstein and Penrose became her idols. She was fascinated by dark matter subject, a matter that you cannot see but you know its existence thanks to science.

And Julia loved Internet. She was an avid reader and she realized that Internet, with its flaws, was allowing Muggles to share information in such a fast and democratic way that was unthinkable for Wizards, and so their society became more progressive.

An example, perhaps the most painful for Julia, was Hogwarts itself, an institution dedicated to education and knowledge. The library, with its own restricted section (that reminded her of a novel written by Umberto Eco, perhaps the author was a wizard and studied at Hogwarts, Julia should check it) it was just the kind of obsolete institution the Muggles were rebelling against, and they were right.

During her three years at Hogwarts she gathered a group of students from her House who studied in the library. Some of them (Julia included) were fond of Muggle technology, and thought of creating a Great Wizarding Encyclopedia online.

Initially the Ravenclaw study group (the Claw Club, as they called themselves, a name that Julia borrowed from a previous Ravenclaw club where her mother studied) wanted to perform the task themselves, but Julia suggested that the task should be extended to at least another large group of students who frequented the library, the Hufflepuffs. There were isolated members of Gryffindor and Slytherin who also used the library, but they didn't use to interact with the other Houses, so they decided to leave them out for now.

The Hufflepuffs were happy to join the task, because they considered it useful and it could give fame to her House. Besides, it meant that they could access the library from their home computers.

"We should give her a name" said Julia.

"Encyclopedia Magicae" said Tony Blackburne.

"From Britannica?" said Julia laughing.

"Of course not. It comes from Encyclopedia Galactica".

The whole group laughed. They knew Tony was really fond of Muggle Sci-Fi novels, but it was a good name. They decided that next term (which would be Julia's fourth year) they would create the Encyclopedia Magicae.

The Encyclopedia was not only a sign of her interest in changing wizarding society, but a demonstration of her approach to every question she faced. Other students, highly praised by professors, just repeated what books said, but Julia was completely different. Julia was a thread that questioned professor's authority every time she spoke, because she didn't just wanted to know, she wanted the reasons, the internal logic. She didn't accepted what books said as the truth, because sometimes authors offered different solutions to the same problem so who was right?. Julia asked that very question in her second year and the professor answered her that he compared the different opinions and tried to make a compromise, offering to students the solution he thought was correct (Tony Blackburne laughed hard when he heard that because it reminded him of some stupid diplomat in a novel). That wasn't bad but demonstrated that innovation was absent at Hogwarts.

Julia admitted that Page, the new Headmaster, made serious efforts to upgrade the level of teaching staff, and it was way better than it was several years ago, abandoning old methods in favor or new ones coming from more progressive educative systems (Finland, for example) and searching the excellence but leaving no one behind.

However, that wasn't enough for Julia. She wanted to understand how everything worked, and she realized a horrible truth, that professors didn't know the reason why a certain spell or potion worked, they had just mastered it through practice, but she knew that, mainly in potions, situation wasn't different than in Muggle world. A potion worked because the ingredients caused a certain reaction, and this could be studied through Chemistry.

She wanted to progress, to make something new, and this is what made Albus attractive to her.

When Albus Potter, the second son of Harry Potter and the most famous Quidditch player at Hogwarts, entered the library for first time in his life everyone was shocked. But then Julia's group of friend whispered her that Albus was looking at her, so probably the reason why he was in the library wasn't homework (everyone knew Rose Weasley did it) but Julia, a student who could be the opposite of what he represented.

But suddenly he started to talk to her, and she realized he wasn't like that. He was perfectly aware about what people thought about him but he didn't mind because it wasn't true. He knew his flaws (poor grades, mainly) but he wanted to improve and he had the will to work hard if needed.

And Albus was a seeker. Of course Julia didn't mean the post, but the search of knowledge, although confined to Quidditch, but Julia realized that in this very aspect of their personality they were equals, they searched the truth, and Julia found him interesting and suddenly became interested in knowing more about Albus Potter.

"Well, let's start working. We should know how seekers flew let's say twenty years ago, and then we could see the evolution. We have Cho and Sara. We could include some pictures in the homework. It could be nice" said Julia.

After talking with her mother Diana, they contacted Dennis Creevey, who still had pictures taken by his brother Colin and continued his fondness of taking pictures to Hogwarts students. So Diana and Julia bought copies of some pictures taken by Creevy brothers.

Julia took a look at one picture. It was a picture of Sara in her third year, when she was yet the biggest star at Hogwarts. She was playing Quidditch and the picture was taken just the moment after Sara got the snitch. Sara was beautiful as ever and her smile radiated happiness, but there was something that surprised Julia, the look Sara dedicated to her defeated rival, Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor' seeker.

Then she saw Cho in a picture. She was flying against Harry Potter, trying to block him.

"Chinhua will love this picture" she said and ran to write a letter to Chinhua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you crazy, women?" said Paul "My team now masters Slytherin tactic, and you come up with a new and suicidal idea"

"Paul" said Cho.

"No, listen to me. We are under serious pressure. We need to improve results, and Slytherin tactic works, and we have no time for innovations".

"Did you finish?"

Paul shut up and took a breath. He knew Cho was gonna respond, no matter what he'd say.

"Ok, you fool. Now you're gonna listen to me"

"But Cho …"

"Let me explain the tactic to the Beaters and just one Chaser. If I can't convince them, then it's all over, but we could try".

Paul threw his hands in the air as a sign of exasperation.

"You stubborn…. Ok, we'll do what you want, as always" then he looked at the Beaters "Clarke, Hassel, Holmov and Jacq, come here please".

They all came and gathered around Cho and Paul.

Cho smiled.

"Thank you Paul. Now we only need a crazy Chaser".

The Beaters looked at each other and laughed.

"Madina" they laughed.

"I surrender" said Paul, and then he called Madina.

"Yes sir? said Madina.

Cho and Chinhua explained to the group the new tactic.

"So, if we Beaters do it well, we create a huge hole in the opposite's defense, and if we fail, we hit Madina. That's perfect to me" said Holmov, one of the Regular Beaters.

"Madina. Are you aware of the risk?" asked Cho.

"I'm aware of the opportunity" answered Madina.

Paul sighed.

"OK. Let's start" he said "Cho, will you lead us?".

"We three will do it" said Cho pointing at Chinhua and Sara.

And practices started. Initially Madina struggled trying to coordinate with the Beaters who really had a good time hitting him, but once coordination between them was close to perfection Madina started to score easily. Unfortunately, his mates and now rivals learned from his success and changed their strategy in the way Cho and Chinhua predicted, so they focused on him and he was blocked again and again, becoming a tired and frustrated player.

During the practices, Cho reached Harry, who was looking at his son.

"Harry, you owe me a match".

Harry just sighed.

"I've seen Paul' surrender, so I guess I have no option, although Al is practicing with Sara".

Cho smiled and looked at them

"He will lose in no more than fifteen seconds. She has blocked Al and has all the advantages".

"They haven't seen the snitch".

"Wrong. Sara did".

Suddenly Sara made a fast turn and got the snitch, just like Cho predicted.

"You knew her very well". Harry admitted "I've never seen that, and I know Al is very good".

Cho nodded.

"She's the sister I never had. We kept in touch when I left Hogwarts and I taught her what I was doing as a pro. We thought about how to improve our skill and we invented a new searching system. Instead of just sitting above and trying to find the snitch, as you and I did when we were teenagers, we tried to figure out where the snitch was supposed to be, paying attention to wind direction or the field, because in the end the snitch is trying to hide from you. When we realized that everything turned easier. Of course the other seekers tried to block us, but we were the ones who took the initiative"

Albus landed close to them.

"I don't know how she does it. I know I'm progressing but I'm as far of her level as I was weeks ago".

Sara laughed.

"I'm recovering my former level too, Albus. The key is to anticipate where the snitch could be. You are progressing but you still don't pay attention to important details" said Sara.

"And when you see the snitch your approach is very direct, as your father always did. You have to be more subtle, and much more important, you have to think in your acceleration. If you dive at full speed but suddenly you have to turn because the snitch changed its direction, you'll have to brake and turn very slow. You have to be flexible to be always faster than your rival, and maybe the direct approach is not always the best option" said Cho.

"Ok, enough for some minutes. Did Chinhua inform you about the Nimbus?" said Albus.

"Firebolt knows, don't worry, and our broom will be more maneuverable" said Cho, who turned to Harry

"Are you ready?"

No, but it really doesn't matter"

Cho briefly explained how stirrups worked before launching the snitch.

And the fight began.

Harry knew it was gonna be tough. The Snitch had disappeared and Harry knew how to search for the snitch but Cho was much more effective than he had practiced at Hogwarts, so he opted to stay behind and see how she reacted, trying to remember and apply what Cho had explained before, watching the wind direction and applying that information to guess where the snitch was.

Cho was moving in a seemingly random way, but Harry, who knew Cho very well, realized that her movement pattern reflected a search for areas, and when she turned her broom it was made only when the move didn't affect seriously the speed.

"I haven't seen the snitch but I think it is there" Harry thought as he looked at a certain section of the field. The problem is that he could not attack because Cho was blocking him.

In one of those blockades Cho suddenly started a dive into a certain area, and there was the snitch. Harry lunged straight for the snitch and he thought he had the advantage because Cho had not been diligent. It is true that the snitch was flying in the wind, but Harry thought he had the upper hand and lost sight of Cho.

And that was the cause of his defeat. Cho had seen the snitch, but she chose a move that would allow her to attack the snitch from behind, that is, downwind, so she was flying faster than Harry with his broom, besides, it was easier to rectify if the Snitch veered, which it did.

So when Harry thought he would win Cho appeared and comfortably won the position and got the Snitch .

Cho approached him and winked.

"It was not bad, but you forgot completely how to use the stirrups. Besides, you never had a chance."

"I will review the practice, because I should have made a mistake" groaned Harry, although he thought he had never seen anyone flying so easily, perhaps with the exception of Sara Anand.

They both landed and began to see Albus, who was practicing again with Sara while Chinhua was doing the same with Cork , because Collins had already been fired.

"Paul is crazy" said Cho.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because my daughter can beat Cork if she wants to, unless she made a mistake".

"And Albus?"

"The same. They are better than Cork. Paul is gonna crush his Regular Seeker".

"Well, you did not tell me what you've done all these years."

"There's not much to tell. I had Chinhua and I got married. A few years later I founded a company with Vishy, Sara's husband, although they were not married then"

"Did you get married?"

"Yes, I married Mark Smith. You didn't know him, he was a Muggle. We met in a record shop in Muggle London. I'm really fond of Muggle music, and well, one thing led to the other. He died five years ago in a car accident".

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. What do you do in your Company?".

"We use the experience of my family and Vishy's family to start a business of cosmetics and dietetics. Our target is not just wizards, but mainly Muggles. It's really successful. Since I had Chinhua I've been away from Wizarding World, except my family, Sara and a few friend from Hogwarts. You know them, Penny Clearwater, Diana Fairweather and Marietta Edgecombe".

"I see," said Harry, but something in his expression showed his disapproval.

Cho looked at him defiant.

"Any problem? You didn't even bother to hear her version, neither you cared when Mr. Lovegood did the same" Cho said.

"Well, but Hermione ... "

"I was your girlfriend, Harry, and you never wanted to listen to me, to your girlfriend, neither you took my side".

"Yes, well, let's talk about something else".

"Yes"

They both looked at Sara and Albus.

"Cho?"

"Yes?"

Why Michael Corner?

"Sorry?"

"Well, Hermione said…"

"What?"

"That you were seen with Michael Corner"

"It' wasn't your business because you dumped me, Harry Potter".

Harry looked at her surprised.

"Yes, Harry. Michael told me, and he knew it because Ginny told him. Ginny, his former girlfriend that wanted to be yours. And how did she know? Because you told her and she told Michael. I hoped it wasn't true, Harry, because we could have worked it out, but you didn't talk to me and that I realized Michael was right, that we had broken up and you had not had the courage to speak to me, as I was nothing, and that hurt me a lot, not because of the rupture, but because you did not have the courage to tell me. Michael and I were friends, we still are, but just that. You will understand that dating Michael and creating a losers' couple wasn't in my plans. I have self-esteem, Harry.

Harry could not stand Cho's look and began to look at Tutshills .

"Your daughter is awesome. She has defeated Cork, but it seems that something is happening in Chasers' practice" he said.

xxxx

There was a melee is in front of one of the goal posts. Fernando Madina tried to advance but every time he tried it he was blocked by the Beaters.

After that, Chinhua reached Madina.

"If Beaters are blocking you then you should pass the Quaffle to your mates" said Chinhua.

"They were not unmarked".

"I know. They were shadowed because they didn't move properly. Ok, let's try again. This time I'll play Chaser".

"You? You are a Seeker".

Chinhua just smiled and said

"You just pass me the Quaffle. Don't worry, no one would shadow me".

Madina sighed and advanced again. The Bludgers passed him again and rival Chasers, who acted as first line of defense, turned away, but the Beaters were tougher players, and flew to block him as they had done previously when Madina heard a voice on his right. "Madina, now" shouted Chinhua.

Madina didn't know where Chinhua exactly was, but he sent the Quaffle towards where the voice was supposed to be.

And there was Chinhua, unshadowed because the defenders moved to block Madina, and so Chinhua got in front of the keeper and scored easily.

"YES" she shouted.

Harry looked at Cho, who had tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations, you have a wonderful daughter. Her father would be proud of her"

"I'm sure of that" Cho said, while she was looking at Chinhua, who was cheered by the other players.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N. I know that Einstein was a Muggle (I guess), but JKR wrote things much more difficult to believe, so Julia talking with Einstein was funny to me, because I've had that very poster in my room, and it encouraged me to study. Unfortunately Einstein didn't talk to me (sigh).

I don't know why JKR said that Cho married a Muggle, but I wanted to write this according to the canon, although I think it was a bad option. I've written about my theory about the Michael Corner affair. The way JKR did it wasn't kind. It was Harry who decided to break up, but JKR put the blame on Cho.

In the end, JKR wanted open field for Ginny, but the way she did wasn't a good one, IMHO. In fact, I think that if JKR wanted Harry and Ginny ending up together her writing must had been better and more subtle. Ginny was nothing in GoF and suddenly she becomes a beautiful, skilled witch and competent flier in OoTP coming from nowhere.


	7. Chapter 7 Where have you been?

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER VII "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

Everyone was cheering Chinhua after she scored. Everyone except Paul Wolffe.

"It was just luck" he said.

Madina was close to him when Paul said so.

"You're wrong, sir. It was not luck but a great idea. If we work on that we will have the best Chaser's play. Now just give us a good Seeker and the title e is ours".

"We have a good Seeker" Said Paul. He knew he was lying but he had to defend the team.

"Ha. Look at them" Madina pointed at Cho, Sara, Chinhua and Albus "We could choose anyone of them and would be a better option than Cork. We could even win the League".

"The kids are students and the women are retired".

"So you've surrendered. We will not fight for the tittle".

"I will never surrender and we will fight for the tittle, and now I have a whole team to train, not just a Chaser who wants to be a superstar".

"Once again you're wrong, sir. It's the opposite. Did you see the girl? My mates can do the same, and they will get their fair share of goals, much more than last season. This very tactic improves our collective play".

"Enough. Let's back to the practice. It wasn't bad, but I want perfection. Maybe music will help you"

Suddenly the team heard the voice of Bruce Dickinson singing "The Trooper". That song composed by Iron Maiden suited really well to what they wanted to do.

"YES" shouted Holmov and Hassel, and they threw Bludgers to Madina.

Madina insulted them when he saw their complete commitment to duty, but after that he started to laugh when he saw that beaters were singing along. "That's crazy" he thought, but he enjoyed the situation. He was so happy flying between Bludgers and rivals that when defenders tried to block him he passed the Quaffle immediately to another Chaser, who scored easily. The whole team, attackers and defenders, celebrated the goal singing along "The Trooper".

Paul hadn't seen them like this since Sara quitted, and he knew the reason. They saw themselves as a winning team again.

When the song finished, Paul realized that the whole team was looking at him and he knew what they were wishing for. They wanted a Seeker. He knew they were right, but he couldn't admit it. Paul thought that Chinhua and Cork practicing together was a good idea because Cork, a good and much more experienced player, would win but he would be forced to adapt to the new ideas, but Paul wasn't aware how much the kids were progressing, and the result was an easy victory for Chinhua.

"Paul Wolffe, you are old and stupid. You always forget what Hooch once told you. If you practice with good players, you progress, but if you practice with the bests then you will not want to fly with other players because there is no challenge" Paul thought blaming to himself.

This was the real truth. Albus and Chinhua had been practicing during forty days with the best two Seekers Britain had seen in the last twenty years. They were not at their peak but they were doing things Cork never imagined they were possible, although Paul tried to teach him.

The team saw the disaster in complete silence. They were fully aware that their Regular Seeker had lost his self-esteem and they have no replacements. Now they had a great Chasers play and an awful Seeker play with no replacements in sight.

"What should we do now, Paul?. Our Seeker is a wreck and we have no replacements" said Mick Owen, Tutshill manager.

"I forgot how fast they learn" admitted Paul.

"Now we need a Seeker, a Regular Seeker".

"I know"

"Well?"

"I'll explain you" and they walk to Mick's office, where they had a long conversation.

"Are you sure, boss?" asked Mick.

"Alistair Donovan, from Appleby Arrows, could be interested. His team has been a joke lately".

"Yes, they looked like Cannons" laughed Mick. Paul laughed too.

"Well, Mick, Cannons are and always will be a joke, and Alistair wants to progress".

"So you'll talk to Alistair" sad Mick.

"Probably, it will depend of what will happen this evening"

"Sorry?"

"Don't ask, Mick, and don't worry. We'll be great this year"

Mick saw the team practicing hard like they did years ago. They always trained hard, but last years the practices lacked the enthusiasm, the firm conviction that they once had. Many times the difference between a good player or team and a winning one is mental, the will, the final conviction that they would overcome no matter the odds, and for Tutshill the will was gone when Sara quitted, but Mick thought the will was coming again. He saw it the team's eyes.

"I want to believe it, Paul." Said Mick.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile, Albus was frustrated.

"What's the matter Al?" said Sara.

"I'm not happy with my performance".

"Are you aware of your progression?.

"I'm aware of how far I am from you"

"I'm not an average seeker, Al. Look at me"

Albus looked at Sara, who had a beautiful brown-skinned face and a long black hair down her back. Her big dark eyes looked at him with a caring and clever glance.

"Do you enjoy flying, Al?"

"More than breathe, Sara".

"Then you should remember your last game at Hogwarts, and take a look at yourself now. What do you see?"

Albus thought for a while and reviewed his last game against Slytherin. Then he noticed he made then a lot of inaccuracies and how he could have improved his performance. Much more important, he realized that he started to "see" the game, not just reacting when the snitch appeared.

"Well?" asked Sara.

"Now I see it. Thank you" said Albus smiling.

"Ok, let's join them down there. It seems that they're having a party and Chinhua is the star".

Albus landed and hugged Chinhua.

"Congratulation Chinhua, you made it".

"Thanks to Fernando Madina. I was alone, so it was easy".

"It was a great move. Maybe you should try for playing Chaser"

Chinhua laughed

"Albus Potter, are you scared of me as a Seeker?"

"I'm not scared, but concerned. I must admit."

"I'll take it as a compliment. I'm gonna say goodbye to Paul and the rest of the team. We'll spend our holidays in Spain".

"Sounds great. What are you gonna do?"

"Come home and we will explain to you".

Albus turned to his father.

"Dad, Can I?"

"Sure Al, I'll see you at home".

"You can come, Harry" said Cho.

"No, thanks. I really have to go. Enjoy your holidays" said Harry and disappeared.

Sara then reached the trio "I hope we will see you before you left"

"Yes, of course, we'll visit you tomorrow morning" said Cho

"We'd better have lunch at home"

"Sounds perfect"

Cho and Chinhua hugged Paul and after that they all disappeared.

Once at Cho's apartment, Chinhua and Albus sat in a couch while Cho was preparing tea.

"So what are you gonna do?

"I will follow your advice about my eyes. I will need a surgical intervention but after that I will say goodbye to my glasses".

"That's great, although I will lose an advantage over you"

"Stupid" said Chinhua laughing.

"And you could let grow your hair, that would make you prettier" said Cho from the kitchen.

"Oh, mum, enough"

"Where will you go?"

"We will travel to Spain and will stay for two weeks. The first week will be cultural, because we will stay in Zugarramurdi, in the North of Spain. There is an old wizarding community who practices magic in a different way from us. They call our magic Merlin's magic. They are very good at Herbology, and we want to learn from them to improve our business, Vishy will be pleased with that" said Cho.

"And I will make a homework about that community. I talked with Professor Jorvik, Head of Ravenclaw, and he is really interested. Professor Longbottom will be interested too" said Chinhua.

"I thought that wizzarding communities in Spain were eliminated by Spanish Inquisition" said Albus.

"They tried, and in fact six witches were burned, but that's as far as they went. It's true that witch trials during the 17th century represented the most ambitious attempt at rooting out witchcraft ever undertaken by the Spanish Inquisition. They tried to eradicate wizarding communities from Northern Spain, mainly Navarre and Guipuzcoa. The trial was at Logroño, near Navarra, and began in January 1609, against the background of similar persecutions conducted in Labourd by Pierre de Lancre, was almost certainly the biggest single event of its kind in history. By the end some 7,000 cases had been examined by the Inquisition.

However, a wizard named Aitor Elizondo cast an Imperius Curse on the Inquisitor and saved the day. I have a book about it somewhere".

Cho went to her dormitory and returned with a book.

"Here it is" she said, and began to read.

"Contrary to the usual picture of the Inquisition, ready to believe all and every confession of wrongdoing, Salazar, the youngest judge in a panel of three, was also skeptical about the whole thing, saying that he had found no substantive proof of witchcraft on his travels, in spite of the manifold confessions. More than that, he questioned the whole basis of the trials. Because of this disagreement on how to proceed, the matter had to be referred to the Inquisitor-General in Madrid. The senior judges, Alonso Becerra Holquin and Juan del Valle Alvarado, even went so far as to accuse their colleague of being "in league with the Devil". Some of Salazar's objections are remarkable, considering the atmosphere of the times, and are therefore worth quoting:

The real question is: are we to believe that witchcraft occurred in a given situation simply because of what the witches claim? No: it is clear that the witches are not to be believed, and the judges should not pass sentence on anyone, unless the case can be proven with external and objectiveevidence sufficient to convince everyone who hears it. And who can accept the following: that a person can frequently fly through the air and travel a hundred leagues in an hour; that a woman can get through a space not big enough for a fly; that a person can make himself invisible; that he can be in a river or the open sea and not get wet; or that he can be in bed at the sabath at the same time... and that a witch can turn herself into any shape she fancies, be it housefly or raven? Indeed, these claims go beyond all human reason and may even pass the limits permitted by the Devil.

The Inquisitor-General appeared to share his view that confession and accusation on their own were not enough. For some time the central office of the Inquisition had been skeptical about claims of magic and witchcraft, and had only sanctioned the earlier burnings with considerable reluctance, and only because of the reported mood of panic from Logroño. In August 1614 it ruled that all of the trials pending at Logroño should be dismissed. At the same time it issued new and more rigorous rules of evidence, which brought witch-burning in Spain to an end, long before the Protestant North".

"And so an Imperius Curse saved the community" Said Albus.

"It's not exactly like this. The Imperius Curse helped the Inquisitor to openly formulate a theory that was yet in his mind. He believed that confessions made under torture had no value. Of course the curse helped to forget some evidences that were real" said Cho.

"So it wasn't Salem or Northern Europe" said Chinhua.

"No, the number of witches burned were just a few. In fact, Inquisition believed that witches belonged to rural communities and didn't believe in them; besides, Inquisition realized that they were not dangerous. Her priorities were Protestants and Jews, so wizarding communities in Northern Spain could live in peace, of course keeping a low profile".

"Impressive. I didn't know that history. Where will be stay the other week?" asked Albus.

"Barcelona, typical Muggle's holidays. Gaudi, beach, just relax. Forty days of Albus Potter is so exhausting"

They all laughed when suddenly someone knocked the door.

"I didn't expect a visit. Chinhua, would you mind?

Chinhua opened the door.

"Hello darling. I know I wasn't invited, but may I come in?" said Paul Wolffe.

"Paul, please come in! What are you doing here?" said Cho.

"I'd like to talk with you, dear".

"We were having tea and talking about our holidays, but…"

Albus got up and said "It's late and I should get back home. I'll see you soon and enjoy your holidays".

"You don't have to leave, son" said Paul. "You're part of the reason why I'm here, so you should listen to what I'm gonna say. Sit down, please".

Albus obeyed and Paul sat in a chair.

"Cho, when I received your letter asking my permission to make practices. I didn't know what to say. We lost touch during years and you seemed to have lost interest in Quidditch. I guess that raising a baby is hard, but I never imagined you would abandon the game. And suddenly you sent a letter to me saying that you have a boy and your daughter, both very promising, and you want me to let them practice in my Stadium with Sara and you. I'm the coach and I have to keep an eye of every promising kid in the whole world, so the offer was tempting, but I accepted because the offer included Sara and you"

Paul looked at Cho, who stay silent.

"Yes, I wanted to see Sara and you, Cho. We have won thirteen cups with both of you. No team, no one, has done that. And we are going down since Sara left. I know, she wanted to have a baby and, in the end, she had won an incredible amount of money with us…."

"She deserves every galleon you paid to her" said Cho.

"Yes, she does. And the kids will probably worth it too, but this is the future. I accepted your offer because of Sara and you. Don't be surprised. You know me very well. I have not good seekers, at least they are not good enough to fight for the tittle. Are you aware of the bets? They pay 1-12 for our victory. How much did they pay when you were playing, 1-1'5?"

"It was 1-1'2, they took our victory for granted". Cho said.

"OK. This is the point, now they don't believe in Tutshills. We still have a hardcore of diehard fans, but they are losing hope. We fired our Reserve Seeker and now, thanks to your lovely daughter, we have no Seeker".

"I'm sorry Paul" said Chinhua.

"You don't have to. Your victory against Cork was incredible, dear. However, this is not the question. I accepted your proposal because I wanted to see how good Sara and you still were and, and as secondary goal, take a look at young Potter. You said he was promising and it's true, he and your daughter Chinhua are more than that, but that belongs to the future because two years is too much in this sport, and four years is like a century"

Paul smiled and looked at Albus and Chinhua.

"Don't blame me. I would hire you now if I could and I'd have the best two Seekers available, but it's not possible. You have to finish school".

"So why did you accept?" asked Cho.

"I told you before, I wanted to see you flying again, and maybe if you flew again Sara or you would accept to come back".

"Because you hate losing"

"Because I hate losing and I love to see you flying. I scheduled double sessions to check if the kids were as good as you said, and they are, but the real reason is that I did it because Sara and you needed training to catch up your former level"

"WHAT?"

Cho looked at Paul in disbelief. Albus chuckled.

"Yes, Sara is now almost at her former level. You are at 90%. Come back and win the Cup with us. It will be legendary".

"I could help Sara, but my days of Regular Seeker are over"

"Sara thinks the opposite. She wants you to be the Regular one."

"No, Paul".

"Cho, please".

"You have Sara. Which is the problem?"

"I've talk with her, and she said she wouldn't return without you. She wants to fly with you again".

"I will think about it, Paul. I've enjoyed flying again, but you want me to face again a highly demanding season. I don't think I'm ready for that".

Paul looked at her and sighed.

"As you please, Cho. I will follow the kids and will help them if they want to. If they keep progressing this way, I will be honored to hire them. I'll see you around".

Paul left Cho's apartment in silence and visibly sad. Albus and Chinhua looked at each other. They didn't know what to say.

"Cho…" Albus said.

"No, dear".

Cho realized she had been rude to Albus and kissed him.

"It's not your fault, Albus, but I didn't find a reason to come back. I've had plenty of reasons to see games again because of both of you, besides, Paul has Sara and Cork can be the Reserve Seeker, more than enough to win".

Albus tried to respond, but he looked at Cho's eyes and realized than nothing he could say would change her mind.

"I have to go. Enjoy your holidays and don't work too much. Holidays is a time for having fun" said Albus.

"So what have you done these days?" asked Chinhua laughing.

"Enjoying my holidays"

Chinhua and Albus hugged. Cho gave him a kiss.

"Take care, Albus, we'll see you soon" said Cho.

"You too, bye"

When Albus was gone, Chinhua looked at her mother.

"Don't blame Paul, he's in despair. I know he shouldn't have asked it this way, but you could do it for Sara and me. Many people loves you and would love to see you again. I've never seen you in a game, and I'd love to".

It was a desperate move, but Chinhua knew she had chances.

"I will think about it, dear".

Meanwhile, Albus got home really sad.

"What's wrong, Al?" said his father.

Albus was almost crying. When he heard Paul's offer he was extremely happy because he knew that he was right, and because of the team, people who now he considered as friends and who could be champions again, but Cho ruined everything.

He explained all to Harry, who just smiled.

"I'm afraid Paul pressed too much and did it wrong. Paul explained why he needed Cho and Sara come back, but not why they should. Cho and Sara have won everything, son, and as far as I know they don't need money".

"But it's a pity"

"Yes, but it's her decision. Come on, let's have dinner. We'll talk about it later. Besides, I've received a letter from Hagrid".

xxxx

Paul abandoned Cho's apartment really upset and sad, because he didn't know what went wrong. He decided that walking and maybe having a drink would be a good idea, so he went to the Leaky Cauldron. Hanna Abbot, the landlady and Neville Longbottom's wife, was really surprised to see him.

"We haven't seen you since forever, Paul. How long has it been?"

"Years, Hannah, and I'm glad to see that the place looks great. I'm afraid this tavern needed a feminine hand".

"You're a smooth talker, Paul. Would you like a drink?"

"I'd like a butterbeer".

When Hannah left the butterbeer, Paul started to think how to solve his problem.

"Nothing I could say would make Cho change her mind, and without her Sara will not play" he thought. "I need to find another way". He kept thinking for a while until suddenly he found an idea.

"Hannah, have you got Floo Powder?"

"Of course, Paul, it's in a flowerpot close to the fireplace"

Paul took a handful of powder and spent a minute talking with someone.

"Thank you Hannah but I gotta go. However, I promise to come more often"

"I take it as a promise" said Hannah smiling.

He paid for the butterbeer and two handfuls of powder and disappeared through the fireplace. He appeared in an apartment full of pictures of Quidditch.

"It's been a long time, my friend. I was shocked when I received your call. What would you drink, tea or butterbeer?" said a voice from the kitchen.

"I would kill for something stronger, dear"

"I didn't expect less from you, Paul. Please sit down and I will bring the firewhisky"

A few second later, Rolanda Hooch brought the bottle with a couple of glasses.

They sipped the firewhisky and after some seconds Hooch thought she could start the conversation.

"So, why are you here, Paul? You know I love your visit but I guess you have another intentions"

"That stubborn little horse of yours"

Hooch laughed.

"Cho? What has she done?"

"Flying again"

Hooch's face beamed.

"Did she?. I heard rumors but I couldn't believe it"

"Sorry? It was a secret".

Hooch laughed

"I know everything what happens in this world"

"And Mick Owen has no secrets to you. Well, then you know that she and Sara Anand have been practicing the whole summer with young Potter and Cho's daughter"

"Is she good?"

"Chinhua? Really good, like Potter, but Cho and Sara…" Paul's glass was empty, and Hooch filled up both glasses.

"Even after all this time" she said.

"Still the best in their place, yes".

"What's wrong, Paul?"

"Chinhua, her daughter, has created a new tactic for Chasers. It's a revolution. The team has just practiced it and they are excited. They believe in victory again, and now we have only one weak point, and I'm failing to provide it".

"Seekers"

Paul nodded.

"I offered Sara and Cho to come back. With them in the team we will win for sure. Sara wants too, but only if Cho agrees, and she…"

"Did you need to be so blunt?. I know you're the manager of a team, but it's all "I need, the team…" you need to convince someone and she wins nothing"

"Nothing? Money, glory"

"She has enough of both, I'm afraid"

"I need you, Rolanda. You have been her Professor. She will listen to you"

"Why should I?"

"Because you smiled when I said they had returned"

Rolanda Hooch smiled, looked at Paul, and finally nodded.

"I'll do my best, but as you said, that little stubborn horse of mine will be hard to convince"

Xxxx

After dinner, Albus tried to convince her father to do something, but Harry said that, although he'd love to see her flying again, he had to respect Cho's decision.

"Come on, take a look at Hagrid's letter"

Albus started to read.

"What is a Laumé, dad?"

"It's a creature from Lithuania. Probably from the same family than pixies. It's been described as white and blue and very friendly, although could be dangerous".

"This is the problem, Hagrid talks about people being attacked".

"Really?, He should investigate then"

Harry took the letter from Albus' hands

"It's strange. I know that Lithuania is far from here but we must take care of this. I'll write Hagrid".

"And dad…"

"No, Al. I won't visit Cho to change her mind, and now I have some letters to write"

A defeated Albus kissed his father and went to sleep, while Harry started to write letters.

"Come on, Athena, carry this letter", after that the owl departed.

When the owl left Harry decided it was time to sleep, hoping that the following would prove he was wrong.

More or less at the same time, an owl appeared at Cho's window. The letter was direct and blunt, like her author.

"May I have a tea with an old friend tomorrow morning?. I'd like to visit you and we'll have a lot to catch up. Rolanda Hooch."

"Paul told her" Cho thought "However, I can't say no to her proposal" and so she answer back the letter

"You're always welcome. I wait for you at ten. My daughter will be too because she wants to see you. I've talked about you a lot"

"Chinhua will need all the help before try outs, and Hooch still has influence at Hogwarts" she thought.

Hooch arrived at time, as usual, and Cho was waiting for her.

"Hello, my dear" Hooch said, "You've kept me abandoned, so I've decided to come"

"And of course it was all my fault" said Cho smiling.

"Of course it was. Your daughter begins to practice, you train young Potter and you say nothing to me, to me, the one who encouraged you to be a pro, who always told you that you were great when you have doubts"

"OK, you have your point. Sit down, please"

Then Chinhua showed up.

"So this is the girl. Very beautiful. Why did you decide to play?"

"I'm her daughter" said Chinhua shyly.

"You were her daughter too five years ago"

"Now I wanted to play"

"And you do it really well, I know. Culligan has left Hogwarts, so Ravenclaw has not Captain. I can owl Jorvik, who could make suggestions to the new captain".

"I don't want to be in the team because of that"

"You will not, but remember that everyone will make the same question, why now".

"Hooch is right, dear" said Cho.

"You shut up" said Hooch. "I'm old, really old. There is only one thing that makes my day, Quidditch, and Paul told me you don't want to be back. Why?"

"I don't find a reason"

"Because of me, because of her" said Hooch pointing at Chinhua. "Now you have two reasons".

Cho just smiled.

I'm old, dear. I've taught some promising players, but you were my favorite, even more than Sara. I promise to attend every game of yours"

Suddenly there was a sparkle in Cho's eyes.

"Will you? Will you come to see Sara and me?

"I always did. Don't do it for money, you don't need to, although please, get as much money as possible from Paul" Then she laughed "but it will be fun, and Seeker from today, they don't worth the money they get".

"I don't know"

"You do"

Cho sighed.

"Ok, I'll return, but only as Reserve Seeker"

"Yes" shouted Chinhua hugging her mother.

"That's great" said Hooch "and please, I want to attend next practice. If I have to recommend Chinhua, I have to know how she really flies"

Hooch was about to leave when she remembered something

"Paul. Should I tell him?"

"Yes, tell him that we'll be back and we'll announce our conditions"

"OK, but don't be bad. He's in a difficult position and he will have to defend your case"

"Just tell him"

Half an hour later, Chinhua and Cho arrived at Sara's apartment.

When they greeted each other, Cho took Sara apart.

"You'll be the Regular Seeker"

"But Cho, I can't be your Regular Seeker"

"You can, and it will be funny".

They both laughed.

"Poor rivals. We haven't started and they don't know that the tittle is decided" said Sara.

The trio laughed and they went to the dining room

xxxx

Paul Wolffe was at the Stadium when he received an owl from Hooch. After reading the letter, he went to Mick Owen's office.

"We have new Seekers" said Paul

"Do I know them?"

"Where have you been the whole summer?" said Paul with a smile.

Mick's jaw dropped.

He had finally understood.


	8. Chapter 8 Under normal circumstances

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER VIII "UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES"**

Cho and Chinhua's departure left Albus depressed because it meant two weeks without practices.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do these two weeks. Bright side, I could spend more time with Julia" he thought.

Albus owled her to arrange a date. Unfortunately, she used to be very busy, but finally she agreed to meet him the following day in the evening.

"I should study some Hogwarts stuff or Julia will think badly of me" so he decided to owl his cousin Rose to know what books would be necessary next term.

Two hours later he received the owl back with Rose's answer.

"Mum and I cannot believe it. Albus Severus Potter, are you going to study during holidays?. I think we should alert Saint Mungo, because you must suffer a mental disease, although I suspect it's just a façade to impress a certain girl. However, if your interest is real and we must welcome you to the "good students club", although I really doubt it, here it is the list of books".

James walked beside Albus and read the letter.

"I'm afraid next term Rose won't do your homework, bro, so you're gonna work really hard this year" he laughed while he was reading the list "Are this books from fourth year?. I haven't read any of these. No man could do it".

"James, it's your fifth year. You heard Dad".

"Don't worry"

"I do. Dad was serious".

James laughed.

"I have to go, and enjoy your holidays"

Suddenly another owl arrived with a letter from Sara.

"Hello Albus.

I guess you know Cho and I finally accepted and we are the new Tutshill' Seekers. Usually Seekers practice between them, but Cho's out and I need another Seeker to practice at the Stadium. Would you like to come tomorrow at ten?

Regards

Sara"

"Tomorrow it's gonna be a busy day" Albus thought, and he answered back accepting the offer.

The following day Albus arrived at Tutshill Stadium more nervous than usual. He had practiced with Sara several times, but he knew that this training would be harder. Then he saw Sara waiting for him.

"Hello Albus, are you ready?"

"Sure"

"I want to warn you about something. The goal of this practice is not improving your skill as it happened the past days, but improving mine, because I need to be at hundred per cent, so I will press you more than ever. You complained about how hard Cho and I we were with you but you were wrong, we were really kind, and I will not be that kind today. Ready?".

And the battle began.

Holmov and Hassel threw Bludgers to make the practice more realistic. Albus noticed que Sara always rolled when she had to elude Bludgers and he didn't know the reason. However, he had not time to think about it, because Sara flew faster and more aggressive than ever, catching Quaffles and creating chaos in the play of the rest of the team.

After two hours of incredible battle, Albus and Sara landed exhausted. Albus was excited because he realized he never flew so well, even if the result was always a loss.

"Why do you always roll when a Bludgers is coming?"

"Because I can look for the snitch while my rival is just eluding the Bludger, so I win time" said Sara smiling "maybe I win only a second, but at high level a second matters. Good practice, by the way".

"Was I a good partner?".

Sara smiled.

"Sure. Better than most Seekers".

"So you have a chance for the tittle?".

"I have never lost a match, Al, and I didn't return to lose. When Cho hesitated was because of that. We have a reputation to keep".

Albus and Sara were about to leave when Holmov called Sara.

"Sara, may I talk with you?" said Holmov

"Sure, Tolya".

"You know I'm really glad you're back, but I'd like to talk about who will be the Captain"

"You are the Captain, Tolya. Which is the problem?"

"You were the Captain till you left. I was just your second"

"I left and you stayed. You are the Captain now and I will propose you if someone asks. Don't worry. Who is your second?"

"It is, it was Cork"

"Madina or Hassel could be your second"

"Not you?"

Sara shook her head.

"No, Tolya. You know how it is. I will be Captain or nothing, and you're the Captain".

Anatoly Holmov (only close friends called him Tolya) nodded.

"How are you doing with the new tactics, Tolya?" asked Sara.

Holmov laughed.

"We'll be OK, don't worry. Madina is very good and the other Chasers are improving. Hassel and I are both veterans, so we'll be fine".

"So our main concern in the first march against Cannons is to hide our strength".

"Exactly. We must show our real game in second or third match".

Sara smiled.

"And that means I have to train hard. Thursday is OK for you, Albus?

"Of course".

Xxxxxxx

That evening Albus was waiting for Julia at Moka Café when he saw her wearing blue jeans and a beautiful green blouse.

"Over there, Julia" he said.

Julia smiled and sat.

"Sorry for the delay but I entered a library and I didn't realize I was being late."

"It doesn't matter. What would you like, tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please".

Albus asked two coffees.

"Well, have you done lately, Julia?"

"I'm involved in a project with others Hogwarts students".

"I thought we were at holidays".

"You're practicing Quidditch and we are at holidays".

"I love flying, so it's not the same".

"I love solving problems that no one else did before, so it's the same" said Julia with a smile.

"Rose and you should be friends".

"Rose loves studying, I love thinking. It's not the same, Albus, but it could be".

"Do I know the other students involved in the project?

"Yes. In fact, I will meet some of them later".

"What's all about?"

"We want to know. Everything. And we don't like Hogwarts library's policy, so we're looking for an alternative to allow wizards free information access if they want to."

"Interesting. May I attend the meeting or it's just the typical Ravenclaw girls meeting?".

"Not at all. The group has boys too and we are not only Ravenclaws, but Hufflepuffs too".

Albus laughed

"Hufflepuffs?. If there are Hufflepuffs involved I should have no problems working in that group".

"That's not clear. First, you're famous and Hufflepuffs don't like that; second, they work well and really hard, and finally, I should ask for permission. I'll talk with Tony first. Are you sure do you wanna come?".

"Yes, who's Tony?"

"Tony Blackburne. You met him at Smyths gig. He's from my House, but Hufflepuffs respect him very much".

"I've heard about him a lot, but I thought he was brilliant, so he wouldn't like to be messed with Hufflepuffs"

"Brilliant? He's worse than that, and he really likes Hufflepuffs, so be careful. I'll write to him".

Julia wrote a parchment to Tony and asked for an owl to send it.

"I didn't think Tony was the dominant force at Ravenclaw".

"Well, he's really a brilliant student even for our House' standards. He can be easy to deal or a nightmare, but Hufflepuffs love him. Many Ravenclaws do it, too".

"And you, what do you think?".

He regretted what he said immediately, what he couldn't avoid being jealous.

Julia sent a glare.

"Albus Potter, you're stupid" then she whispered. "Tony's a good guy, but I prefer to be with my friends. However, when you want a high class homework, you have to exchange points of view with him".

"You could talk with Rose"

Julia laughed and shook her head.

"Merlin's beard, no!. I did it once and the outcome didn't reach the same level of excellence by far. Of course she is smart enough and a hard worker, more than me or Tony, I must admit, but she doesn't question author's point of view. Many times authors have different points of view, and Rose just follows what Professors say. Tony tries to find his own point of view, as I do, so we have to investigate, which is not the same than reading books".

Albus nodded. Despite being the same year, Albus and Tony talked for first time during Smyths gig, and Albus had been too focused on Julia to talk a lot with Tony. However, both were famous at Hogwarts. Albus, because he was the best Quidditch player and Harry Potter 'son. Tony, because he was one of the three best students of Hogwarts, with Rose Weasley and Julia O'Connor, though, unlike them, didn't visit the library too often.

Unlike Rose, the hardworking and disciplined student, the success of Julia and Tony came by their natural intelligence and critical skill. What distinguished them mainly is that Julia preferred to study with his group of friends in Ravenclaw exchanging point of view between them and working together while Tony preferred to study alone or with some students while they were debating about anything.

If Julia or Tony were involved in a discussion with another student, Julia tried to defend her point and showing that the opposite was wrong, while Tony's aproach was more sarcastic. However, even his sarcasm was very selective. When he saw clearly that the opponent was not at his intellectual level (almost always) and sincerely wanted to know, Tony was polite and friendly, showing not only the answer, but the way of thinking, and the final result was a better student. So there was the paradoxical situation that the more sarcastic student at Hogwarts was the most popular in Hufflepuff, and his best friends were two Hufflepuffs like Pat Paisley and Ronnie Peterson. Houses like Gryffindor and Slytherin had more trouble dealing with Tony, though. It was very popular at Hogwarts the discussion between Tony and Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy gave him the look "I'm a Malfoy and you are nobody" and Tony refuted his arguments, completely defeated Scorpius with his argumentation and, making the defeat even more humiliating, he finished the discussion with a "and now, do you want me to demonstrate to you the opposite?" which became a classic in Ravenclaw House. The following day, the Heads of Ravenclaw and Slytherin decided that the wiser solution was forcing a meeting between them to reach an agreement, because a clash between them could be really dangerous for Hogwarts.

"But now let's stop talking about me. How about your project?" asked Julia.

"The homework about Quidditch evolution during the last twenty years is almost finished. I'll show you, but I want to know Chinhua's opinion too. She's been a key part in the work"

"Of course".

"Julia O'Connor? There is an owl waiting for you" said a waiter.

"It's Tony" She got up and got the letter.

Julia read the letter and half chucked.

"Tony agrees, but maybe you will not like what he said"

"I wonder why"

"He says that we agreed that we could bring pets to the meetings, and you're something like a pet of mine, so you can come" Julia had an amusing look when she read that. "Are you?".

"That's gonna be tough" Albus thought and whispered as a sign of defeat.

"Ok, let's go to see Tony Blackburne and his Hufflepuffs herd"

Julia looked at him

"Albus, be careful and don't say that. Hufflepuffs don't deserve it and I don't wanna have a discussion with Tony".

"Will you defend me?"

"You leave me no option, stupid" then she turned to the waiter. "Excuse me, where is the Floo powder?"

The waiter pointed at the fireplace, then Julia took a handful and, followed by Albus, entered the fireplace.

"Am I at a library?" Albus wondered when they arrived at Tony's home. He has never seen so many books. There were even many Muggle books. Then he realized that three boys were waiting for them.

"Albus Potter at home, it's an honor" said a tall and thin boy with black hair and an ironic smile. The other boys laughed.

And this is how Albus Potter really knew Tony Blackburne.

"Tony, please" said Julia.

"I mean it, it's an honor" said Tony Blackburne with a smile. "Potter, let me introduce you to Pat Paisley and Ronnie Peterson. They are in our year but they are just Hufflepuffs, so maybe you didn't notice them".

"Tony" said Julia again, now slightly upset.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Well. I guess Julia told you know about the project"

"Just a bit. Your discussion with Malfoy is famous"

"Oh, it wasn't complicated. However, Scopius is not a bad guy, except when he acts like a Malfoy. But we're not here for this. We are creating the Encyclopedia Magicae"

"Excuse Tony, what's that? Asked Albus pointing what it looked like a spaceship named NCC-1701.

"It's spaceship Enterprise. I like Muggle sci-fi novels, and by the way, this is Spock. Had he been a wizard, he should have been a Ravenclaw" Tony pointed a poster in the wall.

"Interesting, and you use a PC"

"Yes, some of us like Muggle technology, you know. We are still struggling with the architecture that we need to create the Encyclopedia. There is a group of students working on that, but Pat and Ronnie did the bulk of the work with the software".

"Thank you, Tony, but we just followed what Julia and you suggested" said Pat Paisley.

"If I remember correctly Ronnie and you made valuable suggestions, so the work wouldn't be done without you. We have tried to classify spells and other wizarding fields of study, so visitors could easily access to the information. Julia and I have divided the work between ourselves in this item and Pat, Ronnie, and other people had introduced the data. We have made summaries too".

"So all the Howgarts stuff is there?" asked Albus, who was really impressed.

"From first till fourth year. If we receive more help this year we will cover till seventh year. Of course once thing is knowing the theory and another one mastering the practice, so this is not a guarantee for OWL or NEWT, but it will make things easier for students at Hogwarts and after school".

Albus suggested some easy spells like Wingardium Leviosa or Accio, which were included in the data. It wasn't a surprise for him, so he had to push more.

"OK, let's make a real test" Albus suggested "I'd like to know what you have about Laumés"

Ronnie introduced the name and in the screen appeared some data.

"According to the summary, it's a creature from Lithuania. Some naturalist" Ronnie stopped reading and looked at Albus "do you want to know their names?" he asked.

Albus shacked his head, so Ronnie kept on reading.

"…claim that they share family with pixies. Laumés have been described as white and blue and very friendly, although could be dangerous if they are attacked" said Ronnie Peterson. "This is just the summary, but if you want to know more you just have to click the option".

"Impressive. I guess that your source is Fantastic Beast and Where to find them" said Albus.

"Of course" said Peterson.

"This is the problem. I've read recently that there have been attacks to humans" said Albus.

"Wait a moment" said Tony Blackburne He took his wand and said "Accio Wildsmith" and then a book came to him. "This is a book written by Ignatia Wildsmith. She traveled to the Baltic Sea and people says that she had something with the Hochmeister of Teutonic Order…"

"Tony, we are not here for gossips" said Julia.

"I know. However, the result of that travel was a book, called "Baltic Magical Nature" and I'm pretty sure she wrote something about Laumé".

Tony started to read the book. "Wildsmith says that Laumé is pacific unless attacked. That's curious because she says the same than Scaramander but your source says the opposite. Do you trust your source, Potter?".

"It's Hagrid".

"Ok, it's an actual source so maybe there is no contradiction. We all know that if there is a change in environment things can change, but magical creatures know that attacking a wizard is always dangerous, so if Laumés have become aggressive, the first victims would be other creatures, magical or not. Do we know something about that?"

"No, but I can write Hagrid to check it"

"Because it would be strange that Laumés attacked only humans. I'd like to know too if Laumés attacked Muggles too or they only attacked wizards".

"That would be really strange, Tony" said Julia.

"It would be strange under normal circumstances, Julia" answered Tony.

"What do you mean?" asked Julia.

"I mean that this situation is not normal, and we wizards need to know what's happening, because all the hypothesis could be possible"

"Sorry?" asked again Julia.

"You don't want to admit it, and I hope we're wrong, but if a magical creature only attacks wizards means two only possible answers, they were just attacked or…"

"Don't say it, Tony" said Julia.

"Of course, let's wait till we have more information, but we can't discard any hypothesis"

Albus looked at Julia and Tony, and he realized that they didn't like the situation.

"What do you mean, Tony?" he asked.

"I haven't a definite answer" Tony answered, but his worried face showed that he had an answer but he feared to say it aloud.

"He thinks Laumés could have been altered magically, but who did it and why?. Dad and Hagrid have to know" he thought.

When the meeting was over. Albus ran to Harry' study and explained what had happened. Harry thought for a second with a serious expression.

"Interesting. I hope you're wrong, but we have to check it. Let's write Hagrid" said Harry, and he owled Hagrid.

Next morning they received Hagrid's answer.

"Only certain wizards have been attacked, and the victims weren't people who would attack a Laumé. I'm still investigating but all this looks really strange".

Albus knew Harry, so he was aware that he didn't like that answer.

"I'm going to the Ministry. The other Ministries in Europe must be informed and we will have to work on this. We will probably need an international mission" Harry said to Albus.

PS. Laumé is a Lithuanian mythological goddess. I transformed into a magical creature and said that it was included in Scaramander book, which it wasn't. Ignatia Wildsmith's book doesn't exist either, of course.


	9. Chapter 9 The Meeting

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER IX "THE MEETING"**

Time kept passing by, and Harry was getting more frustrated every day because he wasn't able to convince Kingsley Shacklebolt and other Foreign Ministries that it was urgent to establish a course of action, but everybody seemed unconcerned of danger "Lithuania is far away" everybody said.

Albus saw his father struggling but he did not know how to help him. Besides, he was fully aware of the way that his father faced problems, and was closing himself and never saying a word. Every time he reached Harry the answer was always the same "everything is Ok, son, we are discussing it", so there was nothing Albus could do.

In that situation Albus faced practices with Sara as a way of scape and an awesome and amusing incentive, because Sara was forced to practice in real conditions, which meant that Holmov and Hassel really tried to hit them with their Bludgers and that Sara and Albus should try to interfere in Chasers' game while looking for the snitch.

Albus was fascinated in the way Sara seemed to foresee Bludgers direction even before Holmov and Hassel threw them, so he asked her at the end of the practice how she did it.

Sara just smiled.

"I must admit that my advantage over you is quite unfair. I've played with Tolya and Hassel for years, so I can foresee what are they gonna do before they threw the Bludgers, but even if you don't know the Beaters, you have to look carefully to them because there are always signs that will allow you to anticipate the move and win maybe a few tenths of second, but this is the difference between playing an offensive or a defensive role. I guess you never payed attention to Beaters".

"No, I only paid attention to the other Seeker".

"This is what most of Seekers do, but they're wrong".

"Glad to hear it, so I'm not that bad".

"You flew really well, but you still feel insecure when you mess between the other players, but don't worry, you will solve that through practice".

When they landed, the rest of the team were waiting for them.

"Good practice, really" said a smiling captain Holmov, and his sparkling eyes really meant it.

When Albus saw that, he felt that he had never been so happy and he needed to tell someone how he felt.

"I wonder what Julia and the rest of the group will be doing", and asked for an owl to write Julia.

Xxxxxxxx

The evening before, Julia, Tony, Pat and Ronnie had been working hard compiling information about events in Lithuania.

It was really late when Julia left the group, but Tony, Pat and Ronnie decided to stay and work a little more.

A few minutes later, Ronnie and Tony started laughing when they realized that Pat had fallen asleep in front of the screen.

"We must do something with sleeping beauty" said Ronnie.

"Help me to take him to bed. I'll owl his mother telling her that he will sleep here" said Tony.

When Pat was slept in a bedroom, Ronnie decided it was time to go home.

"Shall we meet us tomorrow?"

Tony shook his head.

"Look at Pat. We're all exhausted and need a rest".

"Ok, good night Tony, we'll be in touch" and Ronnie entered the fireplace.

Tony looked at Pat, threw a blanket over him and went to bed. He was so tired that fell asleep immediately.

Hours later, her mother woke him up.

"Good morning dear. It seems that you went to bed late, and I've found Pat sleeping in the other room"

"Sorry, mum, we didn't tell you, but Pat felt asleep in front of the screen, so we took him to bed".

"It's alright, but he will miss breakfast if he's not in the kitchen in ten minutes. Wake him up, please".

Tony entered the room where Pat was sleeping.

"Pat, mate, good morning" he said.

Pat opened his eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Wrong, you're not in your bedroom, because you fell asleep at home…"

"Oh, I remember. Mother knows?"

"Yours and mine, yes".

Pat yawned.

"I'm afraid this is gonna kill me. I'm still really tired" he said.

"We are all tired, so we will not work today, but before you leave we will have breakfast. Come on, Mum is waiting for us" and they went to the kitchen to have a well-deserved breakfast.

"Tomorrow we must try to find any clue about all this Lithuanian mess" said Tony.

"In fact, I have an idea" said Pat.

"Do you?"

"I read something in a newspaper. I'll show you after breakfast"

"Stop talking and eat your breakfast, Pat. Your mother will be waiting for you" said Tony's mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Blackburne. I'll show Tony one thing and I'll go home. Thank you for hosting me, by the way".

"You're welcome, and now eat your breakfast".

After finishing their breakfast, Tony and Pat returned to Tony's bedroom.

"Well, what did you find, Pat?"

"I was reading Kaunas Chronicle when I found this" and Pat showed an article to Tony.

"Valdomaras Adomaitis, the famous Lithuanian gamekeeper, has announced he will start a world tour. His objective is to take a look to some interesting creatures in Central Asia" Tony read "I don't catch it, Pat".

"He is a gamekeeper, so he knows how to deal with magical creatures. He left three months ago".

"I guess he vanished since then"

"Yes. It could mean something"

"We should check it, and now tell me we you've got something about the victims".

"I've got the list, but I couldn't stablish a theory"

Tony read the list carefully.

"Impressive. Good work, Pat. We will work on that tomorrow"

"Not today?"

"We're really tired, so we would commit mistakes. Go home and sleep, mate".

"Ok. See you, Tony".

When Pat was gone, Tony decided that a visit to Diagon Alley could be a good idea, and so he said goodbye to his mother and left. As he always did first walk through bookshops, but the truth is that this time the walk was not repairing because he wasn't thinking as usual.

"I have a bunch of stupid theories but not a valid conclusion, and I feel today I will not find the solution on my own, so I need someone to discuss about it"

And as always happened when Tony really needed to discuss about anything, he had to talk with Julia, so he owled her.

"I need someone to discuss with. Have you got a minute for me?. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron"

The owl returned a few minutes later with the answer.

"The almighty Tony Blackburne needing someone, this is an offer that no Ravenclaw could refuse. Please give me ten minutes".

Ten minutes later Julia arrived to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Over here, Julia" Tony said, and Julia sat in front of him.

"I thought it was our free day".

"Pat and Ronnie deserve a free day, but you are like me, if you have a problem to solve, you won't stop till everything is clear".

"Have we got any clue?"

"We could have something. Pat found out Reading a Lithuanian newspaper that a gamekeeper departed and no one has news about him since his departure three months ago".

"Gamekeeper, so he could take care of magical creatures. I guess you suggest that he was kidnapped"

"Kidnapped, Imperium Curse or he is our man, although I don't find it credible. That travel was quite convenient, because no one would make questions for a while, so the one who kidnapped Adomaitis could use him for training the Laumés".

"Don't discard the third option, although it's highly improbable. What about the victims? Did you find a pattern?"

"Not still. If I were the murderer my first victims would be chosen randomly, just to check if my creatures work well, and only then I would focus on my real objectives"

"Sounds logical".

"But this is just a nice theory. If we want to solve this we will need help"

"From Lithuanian Ministry"

"Of course, but they will not listen to two know-all Hogwarts students, we need our Ministry"

Julia's face turned serious.

"You are trying to manipulate me, Tony Blackburne, You're trying to reach Harry Potter via Albus"

"If I tried to manipulate anyone I could have talked Albus. It would have been easier, isn't it?" Julia said nothing and looked down. "We can use the fast track or I can owl Professor Jorvik, our Head, asking for a meeting, and you know he will listen to me and will arrange a meeting with Mr. Shacklebolt himself. It's not for me, you know it's not my style, and we're talking about murders, so it's not like dealing with a bully at Hogwarts. Look at me and refute my arguments if you can, Julia O'Connor. There are at the Ministry and at Hogwarts many wizards who are better than us in DADA, who fight better than us, but I defy you to find two wizards with our brain working as a team, because you and I are used to work together. This can be a war like our fathers suffered, Julia, and if our leaders have no brain people die. Soldiers must be brave, but officers must be clever, and it didn't happen last time".

Julia's eyes showed how angry she was, but she knew his logical was irrefutable, as always.

"It's clear that you don't like Gryffindors" Julia said.

"I don't like them taking the lead. Gryffindors like frontal assaults, and this is the mark of incompetents. You must know your enemy, find out which is his objective and react. Last time we were lucky than Voldemort wasn't clever enough, or at least his army wasn't. Maybe this time we will not be as lucky. If I'm correct this time the evil seems to prefer indirect approach, and it means he has a certain brain".

"He or she, you sexist".

"Oh come on, I'm talking with you to deal with all this, and as far as I know you're a girl, so I don't underestimate women".

"About the meeting, I will do it, but you're asking me to manipulate Albus".

"You will manipulate him if you don't tell him the truth, but he must know it, that's fair. It's not about power".

"Don't push, Tony. I will think about it"

"As you please, but don't wait too long".

"You will never change, Tony".

"Oh come on, Julia", suddenly Tony laughed "Wait a minute, do you think I'm trying to difficult your relationship with Potter? Is that it?"

Julia said nothing.

"I wish you the best, Julia, and I'm not the best for you".

Tony stand up.

"I really appreciate you, Julia, but I need to know if you're gonna help or not"

Julia looked at him.

"I will, but I hope Albus would understand it"

Tony just smiled.

"He will. We're not doing anything bad. We just want to help".

"A.M.T.B.G." Julia muted.

"Sorry?"

"Ad Maiorem Tony Blackburne Gloriam".

"Oh, like Jesuit motto, Ad Maiorem Dei Gloriam. Funny".

"We're not your pawns".

"If I was hungry of power, I wouldn't have discussed with Malfoy".

Julia looked at him, but she didn't believe what he said.

"You think it was just a façade, or that I didn't want to share power with Malfoy" said Tony" I must admit that I want things to be different. I don't belong to an old and rich family like Malfoy or your Potter. Having a brain means nothing in wizarding society, even with Shacklebolt. Ron Weasley as an Auror when he didn't finish Hogwarts, just because he's Harry Potter's best friend, can you believe it?. Everything is about connections, not meritocracy, and we Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff love to study and work" said Tony.

"What about Hermione Weasley?" asked Julia.

Tony laughed.

"I've never met her, but my mother says that she doesn't understand how she and Ron Weasley became a couple, because they have nothing in common, however, I see your point and I accept she has a brain, but let's be honest, there has been wizards with her brain and never had her position. It's good to have someone there with a brain, but she's there because she's a friend of Potter and married with a member of an old and proper family".

Julia smiled.

"You're a bad guy, Tony, and a danger"

"Maybe I'm dangerous but I'm not selfish. If I were selfish the Malfoy route would be easier for me, but I've got friends, and I have to look for them".

"So you're not very different from Potter or Weasley"

"I have a brain, and Ronnie and Pat are not Ron Weasley, Julia, so I am different".

Julia smiled sadly.

"I don't know how I'm gonna handle the situation, but I'll owl Albus"

"Great"

"I'm leaving. What are you gonna do today, Tony?"

"Nothing special, just visiting bookshops, reading Ignatia Wildsmith's book again and try to find someone who knows about Baltic magical creatures".

Julia smiled

"Sounds like my typical free day. By the way, you could write Hagrid".

"Hagrid is just a gamekeeper and I'm looking for a specialist".

"Ok, I'll try to find one. We'll keep in touch"

"Bye Julia"

After leaving Tony, Julia got home trying to find an idea about how to convince Albus to arrange a meeting with his father without risking their relationship. They didn't considered that they were dating, but their meetings were every time more frequents.

Julia was in front of empty parchment trying to write Albus in a casual way when she saw an owl coming.

"A letter for me, and it's from Albus" she said, and she started to read the letter.

"Hello Julia, I'd like to have a coffee with you. I have a lot of thing to talk about. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Well, now I don't need to write this letter" whispered Julia as a sign of relief, and then she wrote back her answer "Ok, I'll see you at four o'clock in our usual place".

At four o'clock, Julia arrived at the Moka Café, where Albus was waiting for her. They started to talk about Albus practice because he was excited about his progression.

"Albus, I have to ask you something"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Well, the boys, and me, we have been thinking…" Julia was shocked to realize that she, who always spoke precise and logically, was now stuttering.

"Julia, which is the problem?" asked Albus.

"We… we would like to have a meeting with your father concerning the Laumés".

Albus laughed.

"You means Tony and you?. Then I should warn my father, because maybe he should be accompanied by a couple of Aurors".

"That's serious, and it's not only Tony and me. Pat and Ronnie would attend too. I would be glad if you could be there too"

Albus laughed again.

"I'm a good son, and a good son must defend his father, because I'm afraid he will be in danger. However, if I have to convince him I should know more about what we're gonna talk".

Julia explained to him the recent events.

"Great" said Albus "and I have a name".

"Sorry?"

"Luna Lovegood, now Luna Scaramander. She could help us, and she's a friend of my family, so there will be no problem. You see? It wasn't difficult. However, I will suggest to celebrate the meeting at home. An official meeting would be more difficult and Dad would have to give some explanations".

"That's great"

"And now, let's talk about anything else" said Albus.

When Albus got home, he mentioned to his father his conversation with Julia. Harry was surprised with the conclusions and said that he had to think about it. He was really interested because he trusted Albus, but he had to be sure, so he owled Hogwarts looking for references. Harry said nothing to his son, because he knew he was involved with Julia.

Neville Longbottom sent back to Harry Headmaster Page's answer which gave favorable references about the four students, but Neville wrote himself an advice to Harry "Be careful, they could be students but O'Connor and Blackburne are really sharp. Don't think they are just kids like Albus or James".

Harry was shocked when he read that, so he wrote again to Page proposing the schedule of the meeting. Hogwarts Headmaster and the Heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses would attend the meeting. The kids didn't know that.

"I guess Professors will be allies, but I should bring someone from my team".

Once he decided how the meeting will be, Harry told Albus that he finally agreed the meeting at Grimmauld Place the following day.

The following day at ten Headmaster Page and Professors Jorvik and Jones, Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses, emerged from fireplace.

"Welcome to my house, Headmaster" said Harry.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Potter, although I must admit I only accepted because of you. We're going to talk with some of my students and we could do it at Hogwarts in a few days" said Headmaster Page.

"I have my reasons, Headmaster, and Grimmauld Place is more discrete. I walk you to the meeting room".

When they all took seat, Harry spoke again.

"Well, let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They work in the Ministry and could be useful in this meeting". Ron and Hermione Weasley saluted the visitors.

"Oh really?. However, Mr. Potter, you must realize that we are talking about our students. They could think you put them under pressure. I will listen to them but I warn you that I will defend them, unless you could demonstrate they did something wrong".

Harry took a look to Professors Jones and Jorvik, who clearly supported Headmaster Page's point of view. Harry had tried to bring Neville, but Page -a former Hufflepuff- decided that only the Heads of Houses involved could attend the meeting, so Harry knew he would have no allies there, because the Heads would support their students, unless it was against Hogwarts interest.

"Don't worry, Headmaster. We're here to listen what the boys would say". Suddenly someone knocked the door and Ginny entered.

"They are all here" said Ginny.

"The four?" asked Harry

"Yes, but Harry, may I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ginny.

"Excuse me" said Harry.

Harry and Ginny left the room, so they could talk privately.

"Albus wants to attend the meeting. Talk to him" said Ginny.

Harry whispered and called Albus.

"What's the matter, Al?

"Nothing, I just want to attend the meeting. Julia will be there and I want to support her. Any problem?"

"You know who is there, right?. Besides, you're not part of that group"

"This is just partially right. Tell me why I shouldn't be there, unless it's an ambush, but if I'm not there, they would think it's an ambush".

"No, of course it's not, Al".

"Then I will support Julia. I will not speak, but I will be there. I have certain ideas, and maybe they could be useful, but if Mum doesn't want to…"

"It's not like this"

"She doesn't like Julia, I know. What about you?".

"I don't know her so I can't judge, but we're just worried. Julia and Tony could be a bad influence".

"And Chinhua, and Paul Wolffe. There is life outside the Burrow and Grimmauld Place, I'm not an adult but I'm old enough to take my own decisions. Am I allowed to attend the meeting?". Asked an angry Albus.

Harry was shocked. It was the first time that Albus confronted him.

"As you please, but after that we'll have a talk, and if I think that any of my guest doesn't want you there you will leave immediately".

"Fair enough".

"Wait here, Albus, we will call you".

Harry entered the room.

"I think we could commence this meeting" said Harry.

"Yes please" said Page.

Harry left the room and returned with the five students, Albus, Julia, Pat, Ronnie and Tony, who looked with surprise to their Professors and Headmaster.

"Please, sit down" said Harry.

Julia looked at her group. Pat and Ronnie were a bit surprised but calm because they were sure that Martha Jones, the Head of Hufflepuff, would support them. Tony had an ironic smile, and she realized that, if adults needed that act, the group could handle the situation. They had Jorvik too.

"Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Potter" she said, and then she muted "Tony, please sit to my left, and you Albus, to my right".

And the meeting started.


	10. Chapter 10 I was alone

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER X "I WAS ALONE IN A CROWDED TOWER"**

When Julia looked at Tony she decided that for the sake of the meeting she should open fire.

"Well, I'd like to thank you Mr. Potter for this meeting. Just to summarize, our intention was to have a meeting with Mr. Potter, so we're not sure how much our Professors know about our project and what's happening in Lithuania. If you don't, we can explain it in more detail before discussing what to do" Julia said.

"Mr. Potter explained us about what you suppose is happening in Lithuania and your Encyclopedia although I would've preferred to know about the Encyclopedia directly from you, O'Connor" answered Headmaster Page. Professors Jorvik and Jones nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir" she said.

"It was my fault, Headmaster. I suggested them to wait until we had a more definite proposal" said Tony.

Page smiled.

"It had to be you, Blackburne. I should detract ten point to Ravenclaw for this"

"Fair enough if you give one hundred points to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for our project, sir" said Tony.

Jorvik cleared his throat.

"Sir, I'd be glad to win ninety points, but I'm afraid it's not possible until the start of the term".

"I know, Professor Jorvik. I was just making a point" said Page "well, we'll talk long enough about your project at Hogwarts in a few days, but I'm afraid we're not here to talk about this but your crazy theories about Lithuania".

"Crazy theories, sir?" asked Ronnie.

"All theories are just crazy until you demonstrate they had a point. You're all supposed to have a brain. Show us".

The boys looked at each other and Julia and Tony were taken aback when Ronnie took the initiative and explained their theory.

"So you think somebody is using Dark Arts" said Jones.

"Yes, Professor Jones. This change suffered by Laumés is not natural. It can't be" answered Pat. Julia and Tony decided not to answer because they found logical that the Hufflepuffs answered to the Head of their House.

"And which is the purpose?" asked Jorvik.

"Taking the Ministry" said Julia.

"Come on, O'Connor, there is no link between those five" said Ron Weasley.

Julia felt Tony wanted to answer "please, be kind" she muted.

"Thank you for your comment, Mr. Weasley" when Tony said that Julia rolled up her eyes and Harry looked at Tony nervously because he knew that Ron was no enemy to Tony "but you must realize that when you create a new weapon as Laumés, you must first train that weapon and check if it is effective or not, so the first attacks must be just practices and the objectives should be chosen randomly. Only if you're successful you'll try to kill your real objectives, and it will be very difficult to find a connection. This is what Russians call maskirovka".

"What's this?" asked Ron.

"It's a Russian military doctrine, and includes a complexity of deception measures, directed to mislead the enemy. In our case the use of magical creatures is a kind of maskirovka".

"And where do you draw the line between random and a real objective?" asked Professor Jones.

Pat threw a parchment to Headmaster Page.

"Here" he said.

Page read the parchment and looked at his students, then he gave the parchment to Harry.

"In our opinion, the first kills were just practices, and the real stuff started with the murder of Adamas Karosas, who worked in the Magical Law Enforcement Department in Lithuanian Ministry, followed with the murder of Amalija Sabonis, a High Officer in Auror Department" said Pat.

"And which is the goal?" asked Harry.

"There are two possibilities. The first one is that the bad guys are trying to kill some Ministry officers and only then they will attack the Ministry" answered Tony.

"Like Voldemort did" said Hermione.

"But we think that they're inside the Lithuanian Ministry yet, and maybe the ones who replaced the victims are part of the group" said Julia.

Even Headmaster Page, always composed, raised a brow after that statement.

"What you say is really annoying, and I must admit it's a quite interesting theory, but all this must be demonstrated" said Hermione.

"Of course, but their moves must have an internal logical, and taking the Ministry from inside makes sense. Typical worst case scenario" said Tony.

"You are really sharp, boys. Thanks Merlin Voldemort didn't follow your paths" said Harry.

"Voldy liked violence, sir, and violence is the last refuge of the incompetent" said Tony. The adults seemed annoyed by such disrespectful treatment of the worst dark wizard in many years.

Julia chuckled.

"Salvor Hardin?" she asked to Tony, who smiled and nodded.

"Are you saying that he was an incompetent?" asked Ron.

"He was really a skilled wizard, but as a planner, yes, sir, he was an incompetent. He despised the enemy and never took intelligence tasks seriously. You must know the enemy, according to Sun-Tzu"

"I have no idea who Sun-Tzu is" said Harry "but I find your theory too worrying to neglect it".

"So what do you suggest?" asked Julia.

Harry looked at Julia, who couldn't believe that a third year girl was demanding a line of action to him, to Harry Potter, Head of Auror Department, as she was acting like the boss in that meeting. He realized he was just in front of a girl of thirteen or fourteen, like his son. "Was I so arrogant at her age?" he thought "Probably I was even worse". Harry looked at Julia and realized that she tried to keep the other Ravenclaw under control, and Albus was sat next to her, probably trying to reassure her. That vision made Harry smile.

"Well, we cannot visit Lithuania, get into the Ministry and asked them kindly, excuse me, are you controlled by an evil group?. Besides, I have to talk with Mr. Shacklebolt" said Harry.

"Lithuania is far from here. We have time" said Hermione.

"I'm afraid you're wrong" said Tony "magical creatures' trade is free if you get a license from the Ministry. Did you check the imports from the Baltic or surrounding areas? If I was in their place I would've introduced some as sleeping agents, waiting for the right moment".

Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't say a word and their faced showed that they had been surprised by Tony's comment.

"You'd better take the lead, Julia, or I will crush them" muted Tony, and he realized that Professors had arrived to the same conclusion.

"Well, Mr. Potter" said Page "I think we have drawn to some valuable conclusions, so we must decide what to do. I suggest that the Ministry should make an import list and find which people use to import magical creatures, mainly from Baltic. I know some people, if you need my help. About the Lithuanians, I could contact some friends of mine…"

"I suggested them to talk with Luna" said Albus suddenly.

Headmaster Page looked at Albus.

"I guess you mean Luna Scamander" he said.

Harry smiled.

"Good point, son. Of course Luna knows a lot about magical creatures. I suggest the Headmaster to follow Albus' advice, but this is a mix between researching and diplomatic mission, so we will follow Headmaster's decision".

"You could use us, Sir" said Tony.

Page smiled.

"I appreciate the offer but you're too young, Blackburne".

"He means that you could use the Encyclopedia as an excuse" said Julia "I'm sorry sir, but if we're right they could suspect if you suddenly owl some Lithuanian officers, but if you have academic reasons, nobody would suspect, because this is what everyone expect from you" said Julia.

"I agree, sir" said Professor Jorvik.

"Term will start in a week, so we could check the imports during this week, announce the project at Hogwarts and then Headmaster Page could start to owl people from different countries, so it would seem an academic project, which in fact it is" said Tony.

"And the Ministry could say that he's is interested in the project, so no one would ask questions if he knows about the meetings or even recommends meetings with Foreign Ministries" said Julia.

"When you have a meeting with Hogwarts' staff you leave with an armful of homework, just like the old days" said Harry with a smile "Headmaster, you'll have the list in a week or I'm afraid this girl will scold us" Harry and Page laughed.

"Thank you very much for being here. I think we have now a better picture of the situation".

"Thank you for your attentions, Mr. Potter. If you don't need us anymore, we have to look after our school" said Page.

"Of course, Headmaster, we'll be in touch" said Harry, then he looked at the student's group "Thank you for being here, and I promise we will do our homework properly. Is that something you can accept, Mrs. O'Connor?".

"I kept it as a promise" said Julia very serious, because she didn't know if Harry was teasing her.

"Oh, thank you very much" said Harry, now clearly teasing her.

Tony, Pat and Tony were talking with the Heads of their Houses till they entered the fireplace.

"Thank you for your attention, Mr. Potter. I think we should go" said Tony "Julia, will you come with us?".

Julia looked at Albus.

"I'll see you later, Julia" said Albus.

Julia waved goodbye and entered the fireplace with the rest of the group.

When they were gone Harry started laughing and clapped his son's back.

"She's really something" he chuckled.

"I told you" said Albus.

Hermione and Ginny were talking. None of them seemed happy with the situation.

Ron did his best easing the situation.

"Darling, I don't understand why you elbowed me during the meeting. I had the situation with the Ravenclaw boy completely under control".

Harry and Albus couldn't help laughing.

"Yes, Uncle Ron. You had everything under control. I didn't understand why Aunt Hermione acted like that".

"Yes, sure, dear" said Hermione "he did what he wanted with you, Ron, and you" then she pointed at Albus and Harry "you Albus Potter taking her side because she is sooo beautiful and clever and you were sooo proud of her even if we, your family, were attending the meeting, and you Harry Potter, you were supposed to manage the meeting, but you were so pleased with the girl that you threw it all away".

"I thought that Headmaster would take our side" said Harry defensively.

"Are you kidding me? He has an ego and you know Professors will always support their House".

Harry got serious.

"I'm sorry Hermione but you're wrong. You're hurt because the boys were smarter than we expected"

Hermione seethed scornfully

"Not as much as Rose".

Harry whispered.

"This is not a competition, Hermione. The real fact is that they proposed a valid theory, a valid line of action and, thanks to the Headmaster, we have a good cover if we want to get into the Lithuanian Ministry, and by the way, Hermione, you didn't think about the import list. These guys are good".

"I wonder what she saw in Albus" said Ron.

"RON" shouted Ginny and Hermione at unison while Albus was laughing.

"Uncle Ron is right, Mum" said Albus.

"You are a Potter, a Gryffindor, and an incredible seeker" said Ginny.

"And she has a brain. In a perfect world she wins"

Suddenly they heard someone knocking at the window. It was an owl with a letter.

"It's Laozi, Cho's owl. I guess they're back" said Albus. He opened the door and took the letter "Wait a moment and I will write the answer" said to the owl while he was reading the letter.

"They are back and they are inviting me to have tea this afternoon". He wrote a letter accepting the offer and gave it to Laozi.

"Albus, I think we should have a talk" said Harry.

Albus looked at his parents, because he knew that this time his mother would be included in the conversation.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go to my library, please" said Harry.

Albus followed his parents, but he was decided to have the initiative, so, when they were all sat at the library, decided to shoot first.

"Well, which is the problem?" he asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry was reluctant to start but he knew he had to do it.

"Our mother and I are, well, quite worried about what is happening this summer"

"I had no idea, Dad, and I've seen you quite happy seeing me flying, and neither you nor Mum said anything different".

"Well, one thing is practicing, but now you have spent the whole summer practicing or with Julia and her friends. Usually you were always hanging around with James, Rose or us, but now…"

"I'm quite young, but as far as I know this is part of growing up, Dad". Albus looked back at his father, and his look was firm. Harry was shocked when he realized that.

"Dad, I love you, and you have been always my idol, my role model, but I'm growing up, and I have to take my own decisions"

"You don't love me, Albus?" said Ginny.

Albus smiled.

"I adore you, Mum, but I can't be your little kid anymore. Dad always said that it was all about choices. The easiest route was befriending Malfoy not Uncle Ron, or not facing Snape or Umbridge, but these were his choices, and I want to make my own decisions, and choose my own friends, or girlfriend, who knows".

"But we just wanted to warn you about certain friends…" said Ginny.

Now Albus got serious.

"Let's be honest, the problem is not Julia. I told you from the first time that I wanted to see her and you didn't say a word. No, the problem is Cho. It's not Chinhua nor Sara, it's Cho. I don't know what happened between Cho and you at Hogwarts, although I'm starting to imagine what happened. I'm not a Ravenclaw but I'm not dumb, Mum. I've learnt a lot during this summer".

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Albus half chuckled.

"So I'm right. Well, I like to be with Chinhua, and with Cho as well. If you're forbidding me to see them, I think that I should write them".

"We are not forbidding anything Albus" said Harry.

"Oh yes, you are. Correction, you're not, Dad, but Mum doesn't want me to visit them. Isn't it, Mum?" Albus glare was more determined than ever.

Ginny looked at her son, but she looked at her husband and said nothing.

"So, if I understood properly, you have nothing against my friends but you are just worried because they are new and they don't come from your circle of friends. Your circle, not necessarily my own circle"

Albus looked then at his surprised parents, and he felt they deserved an explanation

"Don't be surprised, that's life. I told you and you didn't pay attention. When we were celebrating the victory, the kind of victory that Uncle Ron, you Mum and even you Dad would have been celebrating even if we didn't deserve the victory, I felt alone. I was alone in a crowded tower, because no one understood. They only focused in the result and bravado but I'm not like them, and this why I'm acting like this. I have to explore my knowledge and make new friends. You know what?, I found that Scorpius Malfoy is not a bad guy, even his father is quite kind if you're nice with his son".

"The Malfoys?" said Ginny.

"Yes, the Malfoys, and now, if you don't mind, I have to take tea somewhere"

Albus looked at his parents, who were taken aback, and left the room.

Ginny looked at her husband quite disappointed.

"You were not very convincing" she said.

"He has grown a lot. In fact, he's more mature than James".

"But he defied us".

Harry looked at Ginny.

"I tried to raise a family in normal conditions, Ginny. Which is the problem? You don't like his girlfriend or his friends? This is something every mother in the world has to face, and it's not a big deal, it's not Voldemort. The girl is great, and the friends…

"Hermione said that the Ravenclaw boy is awful"

Harry smiled, and his smile was both beautiful and nostalgic.

"I was worse, Ginny"


	11. Chapter 11 The undeniable truth

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews. That encourages me to continue. I only want to make a few comments.

First, about a possible Harry/Cho pairing. The title is correct. It is about Albus and people he will meet during his quest. Other non-Albus pairings are not the main plot, although could affect to Albus. Harry Potter is a very important character because he is Albus' father and his role model. Every time Albus has any doubt he searches for Harry's advice, but Harry's not the main character in this story. He's a father that wants a normal life, and this is very difficult when you are "The-Boy-Who-Lived". It's like war veterans when they return home, because in fact Harry is a war veteran.

Second, about Chinhua and Albus as a possible couple. I never considered Chinhua and Albus as a pairing. Chinhua is two years older and girls grow up faster than boys. When you're an adult age difference is not so important, but they are teenagers, so if the girl is two years older she will look at the boy as a friend or a younger brother, nothing more.

**CHAPTER XI "THE UNDENIABLE TRUTH"**

When Albus said he had to go he wasn't telling exactly the truth. He left because he decided it was better to end the discussion before it went too far.

Cho lived in Muggle London, so Albus had to walk, and that day he loved the idea because he had time to calm down and think about his discussion with his parents until he reached Cho's door.

Cho opened the door and hugged him.

"Hello, Albus, it's been a long time".

"Did you enjoy your holidays?" he said.

"Oh, it's been great. We spent a week at Zugarramurdi and learnt a lot. Chinhua has prepared an essay about their Herbology methods, so Longbottom will be happy, and Vishy will be glad too because I think we could arrange a business agreement".

"Sounds great".

"And the final week at Barcelona was wonderful. Sun, beach, Gaudi, Gothic Quarter… everything was great. I have rested a lot and now I can be back to Quidditch".

"Great, because Sara used me as sparring".

Cho laughed.

"Sara is very competitive. Did you enjoy it?".

"Being honest, yes, but she left me no options".

"I know. We were practicing this morning. We didn't owl you before because Diana, Julia's mother, told us about your meeting. Julia gave Chinhua your project, and she is correcting it."

Albus watched a picture on the wall.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"Mark Smith, my husband. The picture was taken during our wedding".

"I bet you had problems with the media. They are always hungry of these celebrations, and you don't see too often a Quidditch celebrity wedding".

"It was years after I quit, and I nearly abandoned Wizarding world when I left Quidditch, so there was no pressure".

"By the way, where is Chinhua?".

"She went to the market, but she'll be back in a few minutes" suddenly they heard that someone opened the door "oh, there she is".

Chinhua went to the kitchen with and armful of food and left it in the kitchen.

"Hello Albus. How are you?'" she asked while sitting beside Albus.

Albus looked at her. She didn't wear glasses and her hair was longer.

"What about the glasses?"

"I don't need them anymore. Surgery. Don't you remember?".

"Well, you look great".

"Albus Potter, I will tell Julia" said Cho laughing. Chinhua laughed too.

"Thanks for the compliment, Albus. What were you talking about?"

"We were talking about that picture" said Cho.

"You looked beautiful, Mum, and Mark looked great too".

Cho watched the picture and her look was a mix between sadness and nostalgia.

"Yes. Thank you dear, but it was long ago"

Then she smiled again

"Let's stop talking about me. What about your project?"

"I've worked with Julia, and we will let Chinhua to add her contributions" said Albus.

"And this is what I'm doing, because Julia gave it to me" said Chinhua.

"And which is your opinion?" Albus said.

"There are clearly two parts. I can see Julia's hand in the theoretical and historical part, because I know her style, but the practical part is clearly yours. I will work on that and try to link both parts".

Albus raised a brow.

"What do you mean when you say that the practical part is clearly mine, Chinhua?" inquired Albus.

Chinhua giggled.

"Your approach is more practical. It comes from your own experience but it's less analytical. Your writing could be more precise, but you could solve it reading more books".

Chinhua looked at Albus and laughed.

"I'm warning you that you'll have to read a lot or Julia will get angry, because if you expect Julia to do your homework like your cousin Rose does you're simply wrong. Julia, Tony Blackburne or even myself will have no problem explaining to you the internal logical of a problem, but you must understand it and then you will learn, and it can only come from your own work".

"Wait a minute "said Cho "I don't want your project to be so precise. I would like to check the project because I don't want to give hints of our play. I know that it's only a school homework but there are supporters everywhere".

"I'll show you, Mum"

Chinhua went to her room and brought the essay. She had started to introduce changes and she had included some pictures given by Julia.

Cho's smile while she was reading was getting wider.

"This picture of Sara" pointing at a picture of a second year Sara Anand getting the snitch "she was so young and beautiful, and so talented" she whispered.

"What about this one?" asked Chinhua, showing a fourth year Cho blocking Harry Potter.

Cho smiled.

"It was long ago. We were really young".

"Did you see my father after Hogwarts?" asked Albus.

"We met time ago, during my last year as a player" answered Cho.

They kept reading and laughing. Cho made some comments here and there to make the writing more precise or, if needed, to avoid giving hints about Tutshill's new tactics or Sara way of flying. She said that media didn't explain correctly the matches, so rivals, even after all these years, were unaware of some of her tricks. Albus felt really comfortable with Chinhua and Cho, and they showed they felt the same about him. Chinhua looked really pretty, and once Albus couldn't avoid looking at her eyes, and then he got lost.

During the following minutes he was in a fog and tried hard to follow the conversation, and he finally decided that he had to stay clear from there and then try to think calmly, because all his life was collapsing.

"Thank you for the tea, but I think I should be back home" he said.

"Now?. Ok, as you please. Do you want to practice tomorrow?'" Chinhua asked.

Albus hesitated, but finally he had the nerve to answer.

"Yes, sure. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye".

Cho and Chinhua walked him to the door and waved goodbye.

When he was finally in the street he breathed deeply and tried to relax, because he was sweating.

"It can't be. What am I gonna do?".

And he slowly walked down the street towards Grimmauld Place. When he finally got home, he entered the library.

"Dad, may I talk to you?".

"Sure, Al. What's the matter?"

Harry's initial intention was to end the conversation with Albus, but he saw Albus' face and he forgot all his previous thoughts. His son had problems and he had to help him.

Albus closed the door, sat and whispered.

"That's serious" Harry thought.

"You're scaring me, Al".

"I've been at Cho's apartment".

"I know"

"Well, we were talking about our Quidditch essay and their holidays. Chinhua was very pretty"

Harry looked surprised.

"You look confused, and I thought you liked Julia".

"What? Yes. As I told you before, we were talking about our essay, Cho talked about her time at Hogwarts and then I looked at Chinhua's eyes, and now I am a mess".

Harry just smiled.

"You're a teenager and these things happen, Al. Are you telling me that you're interested in her? Does she feel the same?".

Albus looked at his father.

"You misunderstood me".

"Then you should explain yourself better, son".

Albus whispered again.

"Cho showed a picture of her wedding with Mark Smith…"

"Yes, she told me that she got married and he died some years ago".

"I looked at Chinhua's eyes, and she has green eyes"

"His father's, because Cho's eyes are brown".

"So you remember" Albus thought, but he decided to continue "No, Mark's eyes were grey, and I remember other things"

"Which ones?'"

"First. Chinhua called Mark by his name. I don't call you Harry, but Dad, so he wasn't her father".

"Not necessarily"

"Second, Cho and Mark got married years after she left Quidditch, but I know Cho left Quidditch because she was pregnant".

Harry smiled.

"Sometimes couples live together and only get married later. They could even have a baby before being married. It's unusual in wizarding society but not that strange".

"I'm in a mess not because I'm interested in Chinhua, but because I'm afraid of something worse. Cho left Quidditch sixteen years ago when she was carrying Chinhua. More or less at the same time she met you. Chinhua has green eyes, and green eyes are quite rare, by the way" said Albus.

Albus finally had the nerve to look at his father.

"I'm really sorry but I have to ask you this question, Dad, because this is killing me. Did you have anything with Cho sixteen years ago?, because I'm afraid Chinhua's green eyes are my eyes, your eyes, Dad".

Harry turned pale.

"Tell your mother I have gone to the Ministry" and he left the room.

"Dad, you don't know…" but then he shut up. He was gonna tell his father that he didn't know Cho's address, and he realized that he had always known it.

And a sad and doubtful Albus Potter left the library to tell his mother Harry's message.

Xxxxx

Harry ran to Cho's apartment and knocked the door. A few seconds later Cho opened the door.

"Harry" she said "what a surprise. Please, come in"

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know. Chinhua".

Cho's eyes got widen

"How did you know?"

"Albus told me. He's the only one who knows"

Cho didn't know how Albus had arrived to that conclusion, but Harry was there, and he needed the answer.

"Harry, please, sit down".

Harry sat on the couch.

"Why, Cho?".

Cho looked down really sad remembering those days.

"I couldn't believe you wouldn't be back for me, Harry. I know you told me that, but we both knew the truth, that you didn't mean it. Some weeks later I noticed that I was pregnant and I was happy and about to tell you, but then I read you were going to marry Ginny".

Cho looked at Harry

"What should I do, Harry?. I was devastated, but then I thought that I had a baby born from us, even if she caused the end of my career. I raised her, and I think I did it quite well".

Her face was smiling, but her eyes wasn't, and Harry, who knew Cho very well, noticed it.

"I would have loved to be with you, Harry, but as certain song said: elle aurait voulu le retenir, pourtant elle le laisse partir sans faire un geste"

When Harry heard that he couldn't look at her eyes.

"In the end I lost, Harry. I lost a life with you, and I was decided to leave the wizarding world. Every time the Daily Prophet announced a new Potter it shattered my heart, but Mark and my daughter gave me a new hope, a reason to continue. Mark was great, Harry. He gave me all his love and saved me, and my daughter is my life. When Albus asked me to see me I accepted because it meant that my daughter had the chance to see you".

"See me?" said Harry.

Cho smiled.

"I know you very well, Harry. I knew that if you had the chance, you will go to see Albus flying, and then Chinhua could talk to you. During all those years I didn't talk bad of you, and she deserved the chance to know you, besides, I missed flying too".

Cho caressed Harry's cheek, took Harry's hands and helped him to get up.

"And now, Harry Potter, you have to smile and come with me to meet your daughter".

Harry found himself in front of Chinhua's room, and he knocked the door.

"May I come in?" he said.

He entered the room. It was more or less like he expected. Everything clean and in order, a lot of books in the desk, posters from bands who Harry didn't know (he thought they should be Muggles) and pictures. There was a picture of a man that Harry supposed it was Mark, and another one from Cho and Harry playing Quidditch at Hogwarts.

When Chinhua turned to him Harry looked at her, and he found the undeniable truth. She had his eyes. He had two daughters.

"I'm sorry, Chinhua" he said.

When Chinhua heard that she started to cry and hugged him. He hugged her too, caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, dear" he whispered.

Then he looked at Cho.

"Thank you" he said. Then he smiled to Chinhua.

"I think we have a lot to talk about" he said

"Yes, but I don't want to talk to you this way, not now. Look at me, I'm crying. Wait for me outside, please. Mum, walk him out".

"But…" he said.

"Harry, let's go out" Cho said.

Harry obeyed and they went back to the couch.

"Cho, I promise …"

"Harry, don't".

Harry look at Cho surprised.

"We don't need your money. I've won an indecent amount of money playing Quidditch and with our business. Chinhua just needs you to be there".

"I'll be"

"Write to her, please, and if she passes Quiditch try outs, try to attend her matches".

Harry nodded.

"We will receive OWL grades early, and we will tell you, Harry, don't you worry, and don't expect failings from her, because all the grades will be O or E. She's smart".

Finally Chinhua got out of her room, and they spent a whole hour talking and knowing each other.

"Why do you try out now? You could have tried before and now you'll have a lot of experience" Harry asked.

"I wasn't very interested, mostly because this is what people expected from me at Hogwarts, and I preferred to focus in my grades, but when I saw the final game I realized I understood Quidditch much better than my own team, and I decided that I could try after the OWLs, and flying with Albus, Sara and Mum convinced me".

When finally Harry left Cho's apartment he took the way home, but the last hours had been so exhausting and his life had changed so much that he decided he should have a drink and think.

He found a pub, and when he was about to enter he heard Hermione calling him.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I went to the cinema with Mum, and I was going back home. What about you?"

"I needed a drink, and being honest, I need a friend to talk. Do you want to have a drink with me?"

Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Yes, sure"

They entered the pub and found an empty table, and when the waiter brought their drinks, Hermione thought it was time to talk, because she realized something serious was happening

"Well, which is the problem?. I didn't hear about any problem in the Ministry".

Harry looked at her and hesitated, but finally he decided that she was the only person to whom he could talk frankly, and so he did.

Hermione was taken completely by surprise. In fact, Harry noticed that this was the first time since they met each other when they were kids that she left her mouth open, and she needed some seconds to recover from the shock.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Fulfil my duty. I'm her father"

"And you didn't know during all these years?"

"It's worse"

"Worse than that, Harry?"

Harry breathed deeply and decided that the truth must be revealed.

"One day I had a discussion with Ginny, and I decided that it was over, that I was mistaken, and went to see Cho. And I saw her walking, and pregnant. I don't know why but I panicked. I never imagined that the baby could be mine, and thought that she had been playing with me, so I returned to the Burrow, I apologized to Ginny and I proposed to her".

"Sorry?"

"Yes, Hermione, that very night. And now, do you see Harry Potter under a different light?".

Harry smiled faintly because of the situation. Hermione's eyes couldn't be bigger, and she, the always eloquent Hermione Granger, couldn't say a single word.

"We received a lot of wedding gifts, and one of them was Eunice Murray's autobiography, the one which my son has devoured during this summer. You could guess who sent the book".

Harry looked at Hermione, who said nothing.

"I've been a good father and husband, but I cannot help but thinking what if?" Harry sighed "What if?".

"And now, what are you gonna do? How are you gonna handle the situation?. Your family must know, unless it means another thing"

"I'm not abandoning Ginny nor my sons".

"Glad to hear it"

"Albus knows. I don't know how James and Lily will react, and Ginny…" then Harry Laughed madly "I'm afraid I will need some place to sleep tonight. Would you put me up, Hermione?"

"I would, but I'm married with Ron, so you know I can't"

Hermione sighed.

"Marriage is complicated, Harry. I have to struggle a lot with Ron. You know how he is, good father, charming and he loves me very much, but many times I am the only one who takes the decisions, mainly in the education of our sons, and sometimes I'm tired of being the bad one, but I keep on fighting" Hermione looked at Harry "please, don't give up".

"I promise, Hermione. Any suggestion?"

"Maybe it's suicidal, but the sooner the better. If not for you, for Albus and the rest of your family".

Harry flinched when he remembered Albus.

"Albus. I was his idol, Hermione. What am I gonna do now?".

"Don't tell him the last part of the affaire, and let him know that you always cared for him, and you'll always do".

"I hope that will be enough"


	12. Chapter 12 The Return

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XII "THE RETURN"**

"YES"

Chinhua shouted after grabbing the snitch, then she braked and turned to Albus' position.

"Are you OK, Albus?. Do you want to try it again?"

"I think that three defeats in a row is enough, Chinhua" he said trying to calm his anger.

Chinhua looked at him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm mad at myself. My mind is not focused on the game, not since two days ago", then he looked up in the sky, where Cho and Sara were making feints and counter feints at high speed.

"They hadn't finished their practice and I've been defeated three times. Great" he thought.

Chinhua smiled sadly.

"I know what are going through, and I'm really sorry. Do you hate me, Albus?"

That question took Albus by surprise.

"What?. No. How could I hate you?"

"Because all this mess. Your parents discussed because of me"

"No, not because of you. You're not the problem, Chinhua. You're the living proof of the problem, but not the problem itself. The problem is fear and insecurity, and fear and insecurity has a name, and the name is Cho. Mum has always been afraid of Cho being around, because she was afraid that Cho could still attract Dad, and well, you're the proof of that".

"But Dad…" Chinhua said. When Albus heard that he couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I couldn't avoid it"

"It's alright. I must be used to it, and you have the right to call him that way, but I'd want you not to do it openly, because I don't want a scandal. You know how media are".

"How are James and Lily dealing with it?"

"They have mixed feelings. I had a conversation with them, because they wanted to know about Cho and you. They are really confused, and well, don't blame them if they don't think well of Cho, but your case is different, they know that you're just a girl who wanted to know her father, I made it clear to them. We're all sons, so they could understand that, but they are afraid".

"Afraid of what?"

"They're afraid of her" Albus looked at the sky again "they're afraid of Dad, because he's knocked out and doesn't know how to react. We were a family, with our problems, like anyone, and now we don't know what we are".

"You're still a family"

"With another sister, yes" Albus laughed again. He was surprised about how this conversation was being good for him.

"This is how you feel, Albus?. Do you think of me as a sister?" Chinhua was smiling too.

"I don't know, Chinhua. I thought of you as a friend, but now this friend is Dad's daughter, and your mother is Mum's worst enemy, so I'm in no man's land".

Albus said so trying to ease the situation, but he couldn't help remembering the past two days. He remembered that someone who look alike his Dad's ghost, because the guy who returned from Cho's apartment couldn't be Harry Potter, came to him and simply muted

"You were right, Al. I'm sorry, son".

"And now?"

"Now I have to tell your mother"

Albus didn't want to hear the conversation, so he went to his room.

"What's happening, Al?" James asked.

"Nothing. Everything. You'd better ask Dad" and when James heard that he couldn't say a word for the first time in his life.

Albus decided that he couldn't face Chinhua the following day, so he owled her to present his excuses, some minutes later Athena came back with a letter from Chinhua accepting the excuses and asking if she was ok. Both knew that a pause in practices was the wisest option.

The following day was a strange day for Albus, because it was a day without Quidditch. His first intention was hanging around with James, but he found out that his brother had left early. Albus knew his older brother very well, so he realized that James just didn't want to stay home and he would probably be with O'Brian. Albus tried to emulate him and escape to Diagon Alley, but suddenly he heard his mother calling him.

"Albus, are you there?"

Albus sighed. He felt bad because he didn't want to face her mother in that moment, but her mother left him no option.

"Yes, Mum"

And so he went to the kitchen to see his mother.

The woman he saw wasn't the strong woman he always knew. He saw a sad, hurt and defeated woman. When Ginny saw him still tried to feign happiness, but Albus could see the makeup hiding the bags under the eyes.

Ginny smiled faintly and sadly.

"How are you, son. We have not talked since forever"

"Yes, Mum"

"I know you've been busy with Quidditch and the encyclopedia project, but we haven't had a real conversation during the whole summer, and before you told me everything".

"I had the impression that you didn't want to know"

"I always want to know what are you doing. I care about you".

"Where's Dad?"

"Your father is at the Ministry with Ron and Hermione. At least I hope he's there".

Albus realized what her mother meant.

"He's there, Mum. Are you OK?"

Ginny smiled.

"Yes, of course, son"

Albus knew her mother was lying, but he knew that if he said that it would hurt her, so he pretended not to notice it and, for the first time during the whole summer, Albus and Ginny had a real conversation and not the typical one about Albus' year at Hogwarts. Lily then got into the kitchen and sat with them. At the request of Lily, Albus let them know more of Julia and the rest of the group.

"Rose talks about him sometimes" said Lily

"About Tony?" said Albus surprised.

"Yes, she says he's awful".

"It seems to me that she thinks just the opposite" Albus thought.

"And which are your plans for this year?" asked her mother.

"Studying, collaborating in the Project, playing Quidditch, nothing special"

"I guess we will not have to worry about your grades" said Ginny. "Do you think James will pass his OWL?"

"I hope so" he said, trying to sound convincing, although his mother knew him very well so she knew he was lying.

"And Julia?" his mother asked.

"I don't know, what does Rose say about her, Lily?"

Lily laughed and said nothing.

Albus raised a brow intrigued.

"What does that silence mean, Lily?"

Lily seemed embarrassed.

"She doesn't like her. She says she put everything under question"

"That is what I like the most from her, Lily. When I'm with her I cannot stay in my comfort zone. I always have to broaden my limits, and that's good. Good for school, for Quidditch, for everything".

Ginny looked at her son visibly proud.

"You've grown up a lot during this summer, Albus" she said.

"I hope so. Thank you Mum"

"You have always looked alike your father"

"Physically it's true, but I don't really know if I am like him".

Ginny seemed surprised.

"You don't wanna be like him?"

"I wanna be me, Mum, I told you yesterday" Albus smiled. "I remember when I was at King Cross almost four years ago. I was terrified. What if the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin?. I could only imagine life as a Gryffindor, like you, like Uncle Ron, but I'm different now. Yes, Mum, you're right. I've grown up. I can imagine now hanging out with everyone, no matter the House, and I hope they will accept me because of me, not because I'm the son of The-Boy-Who-Lived. No offence, Mum".

Ginny gave her son a puzzled look.

"And now" Albus kept talking " I have the chance to collaborate in a project which could be really beneficial for the whole wizarding world. That's great, Mum, and I want to be part of it".

"If that makes you happy I will be happy, Al" said Ginny smiling "and now, what are you gonna do?

"I'll go to the Ministry. I'd like to know if Dad had the Baltic creatures import list"

Ginny smiled again.

"We both know that then you must ask Hermione" she said. They both laughed.

"Yes. I know, but I can't go there and not seeing Dad"

"Supposing he's there"

Albus sighed.

"I don't know where Dad is, but I'm pretty sure he's not at Tutshill Stadium, Mum".

"I hope so"

Albus looked at her mother. Just a few moments he had been able to cheer her up, but the pain was there.

"Mum, I have to go. Are you sure you're all right?".

"Yes, Al, I will be here with Lily".

Albus looked at his mother to confirm she was ok.

"I take care, Al" muttered Lily.

"Thanks, Lily"

Just a few seconds later he was at the Ministry. He has been several times his father, so Ministry's officers recognized him.

"Hello, Albus, have you come to see your father?" they said.

"Yes, but I will visit Aunt Hermione first"

"It's over there, I guess you know"

"Yes, thank you"

Albus arrived to Hermione's office and knocked the door

"May I come in?"

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Hermione said after kissing him.

"I was talking with Mum. I explained her about the Baltic import list you three promised to elaborate and Mum said that I'd better ask you. I don't know why she doesn't trust Dad and Uncle Ron" Albus said laughing.

"Because she knows them. Sit down, please" answered Hermione laughing.

Hermione started to look between her papers.

"This is a classified document. Why should I give it to you?" she asked.

"First, because it's not true. It's not classified to me because I attended the meeting, and second, because I'm your favorite nephew".

Hermione laughed again.

"That's not clear. I think Lily goes first, and Billy, Percy and George have nice sons too"

"Nephew, not niece, and I don't believe you" Albus said with a smile in his face.

Hermione smiled too.

"You know that I will not give you the list" she said.

"I don't want you to give me the list, Aunt, I just want you to read me the list. I'm not Uncle Ron. I have a decent memory".

Hermione fainted a look of disgust.

"I'll tell him and you will not be invited to next Chudley Cannons match"

"I hope so"

"It's against Tutshill" said Hermione with an amusing look.

Albus laughed.

"Then I will be invited, but I'm pretty sure I can find some invitations for him"

"That's between you and your Uncle. Do you still want to know the list?"

"Yes please".

"There are five names. The first one is Seamus Donegal. He lives on the outskirts of London. I know him. He's a big importer, and he takes security items very seriously"

"So you don't think he's our man"

"We can't discard him, but you're right, I think he's not our objective".

"The second is Sahaj Grover. He lives at Chalkwell, Essex. I don't know him. The third is Janina Kleiza, from Lithuania. She moved from Lithuania some years ago"

"A woman in this business?"

Hermione's look turned stern.

"Yes, there are some. Any problem?"

"No, I thought it was unusual"

"Shut up. She lives close to Nottingham, and the fourth is Alan Carlisle. He lives at Fangfoss, a small town at Yorkshire".

"You said there were five names"

"The fifth is Rolf Scamander, Luna's husband, so I discarded him, although I have to include him in the list".

"I never heard he was in this business"

"Neither I, Albus"

"Well, thank you for the list"

"I told you that I'd read you the list, just that. Now you have to justify your good memory"

Albus laughed.

"No problem. Can I write the names?"

"Yes, you can, but you can't use that paper. It's from the Ministry. Use this".

Albus wrote the names and their address.

"Thank you, aunt. I should go to visit my father"

"You got what you wanted and now you don't want to stay with your aunt. You're not my favorite nephew anymore"

"But you're still my favorite aunt"

"GET OUT"

Albus waved goodbye and went to see his father. When he was close he heard some voices, and to his surprise he recognized that the voices belonged to his father and Neville Longbottom, the Head of his House. Albus got close to listen to the conversation.

"Well, Harry, I just wanted to see you because I owe you some explanations" said Neville.

"I had no idea. Explanations about what, Neville?"

Neville hesitated and cleared his throat.

"I've just sent to the Headmaster Page my prefects' proposal"

"And James is not there"

"Sorry, Harry, I can't"

Harry looked at Neville, who looked really sad.

"It's my fault, and James', not yours, Neville. I guess it's because of his grades"

"Yes, he's like the twins, so the grades… Prefects must be a role-model for younger students, and I cannot accept James as a role-model, only in Quidditch, and that's not enough, not for me, not for Page".

"I see. Thank you, Neville. I don't know how I will handle the situation. What about Albus? It's his fourth year, but I don't want surprises in the future".

"He is more serious than James, but I have to warn you, Harry. Nowadays Albus is not my first option for prefect. Of course he will be captain of the Quidditch team in the future, but prefect…I don't see it. There are people with better grades"

Harry almost faltered.

"Is there any hope?"

"Albus must improve a lot. Relying on his cousin Rose, as you did with Hermione, is not enough, and Page is not Dumbledore, Harry"

"I can't be back home with those news, Neville, not today".

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, Neville. Thank you for the information. James has to face the OWLs. What do you suggest?"

"I guess you mean leaving the team. I will talk to him and his Professors, and if he doesn't improve he will leave the team. Grades are more important"

"Glad to hear it, Neville, although I doubt Oliver Wood would support your point of view"

"He wasn't the Head of our House"

"I will talk with James. Thanks for your visit, Neville. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Thank you for the offer, Harry but I have a meeting with the Headmaster at Hogwarts"

"As you please, but you'll have dinner with us next time you visit London"

"Sounds great"

Albus decided it was time to knock the door

"May I come in?"

"Yes, son, sit down, please"

Albus looked at his father and Neville and said.

"You're silent, were you talking about me?"

Harry realized Albus had heard the whole conversation.

"Neville's the Head of your House. Of course we've talked about you".

"I think I should leave. See you at Hogwarts, Albus" said Neville

"Bye"

When Neville left. Harry looked at his son.

"I guess I don't have to explain you the conversation"

"Sorry?"

"Come on. You were listening outside".

"It wasn't my intention, but I heard that Neville and you were talking and…"

"Did you heard the part when Neville said that he had not much faith in your academic effort?"

"Yes, Dad. Don't worry"

Harry looked at Albus seriously, and he liked what he saw. Albus meant it when he said that his fourth year would be different.

"I hope you're right, Al, because I must have a conversation with your older brother, and this is not the best moment"

"Can I help?"

"Yes, work hard this year, and be sure that James does the same, please".

"Of course, Dad. However, prefect is not that important".

"I wasn't prefect nor my father, but I don't want my sons to be refused because of their poor grades. Your grandfather wasn't prefect because of his after-school activities, you know what I mean" Harry and Albus laughed "but his performance in class was very good. It seems that James has inherited the first part but not the latter, and the second one it's the most important to me, the other is just for laughs, mainly if you're a teenager".

"Don't worry, Dad"

Harry smiled sadly.

"Let's talk about anything else. What are you doing here apart of spying us?"

"I came here to visit aunt Hermione. I wanted to know if you had finished the import list, and Mum said that I should ask her"

"Not me?"

"Not you nor Uncle Ron" said Albus laughing "and Aunt Hermione wasn't surprised when I told her"

"I guess me and Ron deserve that. I'll talk Hermione"

"Not Uncle Ron?" said Albus with a grin in his face.

Harry sighed and looked at his son

"Have you finished?". Usually Harry enjoyed making jokes with Albus, but that day he was exhausted and too worried. He knew James was angry with him, and a discussion was the last thing Harry wanted.

"It was a fair comment" said Albus.

"Yes, sure. I'll see you at home, because one of us is not enjoying his holidays".

"Ok, see you".

Albus realized that his father was under severe pressure and he didn't know how to handle the situation. His father had lost the moral superiority, so it was very difficult for him to scold James for his poor performance at Hogwarts. Albus knew he had to help his father to recover his self-esteem.

"You're a good guy, Dad"

Harry feinted a smile.

"Thank you, son. What are you gonna do these days without Quidditch?"

"Being honest, I don't know".

Harry thought for a while, and then he hugged his son.

"Enjoy the rest of your holidays, and go for your dreams" he said.

Albus was taken by surprise. He didn't know what to say.

"Go, Albus I'll see you this evening".

Albus saw how his father returned to his work and left the office.

"I guess I should tell the others I have the list"

Albus asked for an owl and wrote a letter to Tony, who lived close to the Ministry. A few minutes later he received the letter back saying that they all were working there, so he could join them.

A few minutes later, he arrived there and found Tony and Julia talking and laughing. Albus could not help feeling jealous. They were both very clever and had many things in common, so the connection between them was obvious, although Julia always said that there was nothing between them but comradery and friendship.

They stopped talking when they saw him.

"Hello, what were you talking about?" said Albus.

"Oh, nothing" said Julia.

"Yes, sure" Albus thought, while he felt the jealousy monster inside his chest.

Tony looked at him intrigued. He didn't know why but he realized that Albus wasn't happy.

"Are you Ok, Albus. Your letter said that you've been at the Ministry. Have you got any news?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, I have the list" Albus said, and gave the list to Tony.

"Great" Tony started reading "Scamander?. That's a surprise" Tony said.

Pat and Ronnie started reading too.

"He's a Hufflepuff, we could talk to him".

"I wonder if our Headmaster has the list"

"I'm not sure, but probably he hasn't" said Albus.

"Our Headmaster is a Hufflepuff like Scamander, and he'd be upset if we take the initiative. This is the kind of guy he 'd like to talk with personally, and I'd bet Scamander thinks the same" Tony said.

"You're right" said Julia.

The whole group started to discuss who, from the people included in the list, was the one they thought could be suspected of bringing Laumés to Britain.

"This one" said Tony, pointing at a certain name.

"Yes, I agree with you" said Julia.

"Again" Albus thought. He had seen how, when arguments were sent back and forth, Julia and Tony worked together with a level of cooperation that left Albus speechless. They didn't need to talk to know what the other one was thinking about. Albus knew that they were very intelligent so they could follow other people's thoughts almost immediately, but he felt he was being left apart. He couldn't compete with that.

Albus admitted that Julia was as kind to him as always, but he couldn't avoid being afraid.

"Are you my competence, Tony?" Albus thought.

He hardly paid attention to the debate, so, when the meeting ended, he couldn't remember which of the five members of the list was selected by Tony and Julia as the most suspicious.

The following day Albus woke up in a sad mood. His mother saw him when he was having breakfast.

"Are you ok, son?" asked Ginny.

"Could it be better, but I think you enjoyed a funny conversation in my absence".

That was a euphemism. Albus knew by Lily that the argument between James and Harry about his grades had been extremely heated. As Harry feared, James answered that he had no moral authority to order him, so he would do whatever he pleased.

"The fighters left soon, so we enjoyed some peace. Which is the problem?"

Albus explained her his fears, and Ginny couldn't help smiling.

"You have no probes, and it seems that you misunderstood the situation. However, you should talk to her".

"I hope you're right, because the end of the summer has been awful. No Quidditch, I don't know what's happening with Julia…"

"Why don't you play Quidditch?"

Albus was taken aback by the question.

"Mum, because you know I practice with Cho".

Ginny hugged and kissed his son.

"I'm not happy seeing you with her, but I want you to be happy, and if this is the price, I take it. Be happy, dear".

"But Mum"

"If you don't go, you'll probably regret the whole year, maybe all your life"

Albus hesitated. He clearly wanted to go, but he felt he was abandoning his mother. Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"Go, Albus".

Just then, Sara, Cho and Chinhua were at Tutshill Stadium talking before the start of their practice. Chinhua was constantly looking back.

"He's not gonna come anymore, dear" said Sara.

"I'm afraid Sara is right" sighed Cho "Sara must be practicing all the time. Maybe she should start with you and I will watch you".

Then they heard a sound and they heard a familiar voice.

"I know I've missed some lately, but I hope I'm still considered part of the team" a familiar voice said.

"Albus" said Chinhua, and hugged him.

"Sorry for the delay" he said.

Cho hugged him too.

"Are you OK, Albus?"

"I have to live with all this and it's better to be flying than staying home"

"Ok, I think that you two should practice together first" Cho said pointing at Albus and Chinhua "and later you will practice with us. By the way, Albus, we have invented some dirty tricks, so beware of her" Cho said smiling.

Albus looked at Chinhua

"Are you ready?"

"Are you ready to lose, Albus?" answered Chinhua laughing.

Albus laughed too

"We'll see. Ready, steady, GO" and he threw the snitch.

And few seconds later Albus realized two things. The first one was that his body was in the game, but his mind wasn't. He had experienced a roller coaster during the last two days and he was mentally exhausted and not focused in the game at hundred per cent, so the outcome was obvious. Chinhua, who clearly had thought a lot about the game during the last two weeks, had improved a lot and was steaming over Albus mercilessly. Albus saw nothing new in her style, but he noticed a lot of micro improvements in the way she flew, and the result was that she was faster and had more control than before. An awesome threat to his dominance at Hogwarts.

After being defeated three times, Albus saw that Cho and Sara were landing, so he knew his torment was over.

Sara was beating Cho playfully while they both were laughing.

"You didn't show me that move. You're a bad friend" Sara said.

"Chinhua show me a move and I improvised an improvement". Cho answered laughing.

"Who caught the snitch?" asked Albus.

"She did. You have to teach me that move, Cho" answered Sara.

"I will. Now you have to practice with her. I'll do with Albus".

Chinhua and Sara took off trying to find a good position to look for the snitch, when they were gone, Cho looked at Albus.

"Are you ready?"

"It should be nice if you could explain me the new tricks before" Albus said smiling.

Cho laughed.

"No, it's funnier when you crush your rival. Move"

They took off too and after a few minutes Harry was lost again.

"I give up. I wish it was September 1st. I've never flied so badly".

"There is a pensieve at Paul's office. We could use it and I'll show you your mistakes".

"Thanks, because it would take time to boost my self-esteem, so I need advice".

"The problem is in your mind. Let's go"

Albus and Cho went to Paul's office, where they used Albus thoughts to review his previous matches.

"Pretty awful, I must admit" said Cho.

"I was completely off"

"Yes, but this is temporary. You didn't commit any serious mistake. You just were slow because of your lack of attention"

Cho pointed out several mistakes here and there and how to solve it. A few minutes later, Sara and Chinhua arrived.

"Well?" asked Cho.

"I don't talk to you. You're awful" said Sara. She had never liked to lose. In fact, she had never lost a single match during her career.

"She won" said Chinhua.

"She was really close" Sara looked at Chinhua visibly proud "but she lost because she's a nice girl, not as her mother".

"What are you doing here?" a man's voice asked. It was Paul accompanied by Holmov.

"We're using your pensieve, Paul" answered Cho.

"Yes, we'd love to review this practice. The season will start soon, so we must fix our mistakes" said Sara.

Paul looked at Albus.

"What's the matter with you? You flew much better weeks ago"

"Don't push him. He's been through a lot" said Cho.

Paul smiled and brought Albus in front of a mirror.

"What do you see, boy?"

"Me"

"I know it's you. What do you see when you see your image? Who are you?"

"A silly boy"

Paul laughed.

"I'm afraid that's true and it's a lost case. Do you see anything else?"

"I guess you mean I'm a student and a seeker"

"Why are you a seeker?"

"Because my father was one and because once I thought I was a skilled seeker"

"You still are. Well, maybe not today" Paul said smiling "but the skill is there, and it's not only because of your father. Of course you inherited certain abilities, but you're good thanks to you, not because you're just the son of Harry Potter. I never saw your father flying, but according to Cho you're better".

Paul looked at Albus directly at his eyes, and this time, for the first during the whole summer, Albus saw something different in Paul's eyes. He cared about his players. He cared about him.

"Thanks, sir" Albus said "and I promise I will recover my previous form"

"I hope you'll do better than that"

"Sure. By the way, which was your House?"

"Is that important? I was a Hufflepuff, and Tolya is worse. He studied at Durmstrang. You know what it means" said Paul.

"Yes, I belong to the dark side, quite appropriated for a Beater" said Holmov smiling.

"You all should finish the practice while I take a look on the rest of the team" said Paul, then he looked at Albus and Chinhua.

"Take care this year and keep on practicing" he said.

"I guess you won't to come to see us playing" said Albus.

Paul smiled.

"I have a team to care for and a tittle to win. Lot of work, you know, but I'll definitely follow you both. Good bye kids"

Then he turned to Holmov.

"Captain, we must go".

"Yes, sir. See you, kids" Holmov said.

When Paul and Holmov left, Albus sighed and said.

"I guess it's over. I hope you'll win the title, but we will not be there to see it. You know we cannot leave the school"

"We can arrange this" said Sara.

"I guess you're right. Good luck" Albus hugged them all and left.

A few days later it was September 1st, and Potter family left Grimmauld Place and went to King Cross Station. When they arrived to _Platform Nine and Three Quarters, they started to salute the people gathered there. Albus saw McCulloch wearing Gryffindor's captain badge. McCulloch _acknowledged them with a curt nod_._

_"Did you bring everything you need?. We should check it again, and please write to us" said Ginny._

_James hugged his mother, threw a stern look to Harry and got into the train searching for O'Brien._

"He needs time, Harry" said Ginny.

"Yes, sure" said Harry, but he was visibly affected.

Lily hugged her parents and got into the train, because she had seen Hugo Weasley.

Suddenly Albus saw Cho and Chinhua.

"I'll be back in a minute" Albus said, and reached Cho and Chinhua.

"Hi" he said.

"Are you ready for a tough year?" Cho asked.

"Sure"

Suddenly they heard that the crowd shouted something. They turned around and, to their surprise, they found out Tolya Holmov reaching the Platform.

"Hello kids. I just came to wish you a good year and to be sure that our seeker attends the scheduled practices"

Then Holmov gave a parchment to Albus and Chinhua.

"Every problem, every doubt you had, would you write to me?. I promise to answer back".

"Yes, of course" Albus and Chinhua answered. They were quite shocked, and they realized that that had caught the crowd attention. People couldn't believe that a celebrity like Holmov was there to meet two students, even if one of them was the best seeker at Hogwarts.

Holmov looked at Cho.

"I think you should say goodbye to your daughter, so we could go to the Stadium"

Cho kissed her daughter.

"Good bye, kids. I'll write to you".

Chinhua the kiss her mother back and waved goodbye to Holmov.

Cho and Albus looked at each other.

"Good luck, Albus. And keep practicing together, please"

Albus wanted to hug her, but he refrained to do it in front of his mother.

"I'll do, and I hope you win the title" he said.

Albus went back where his parents stood and looked at them.

"I think he was Beater Holmov. Isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes. He's Tutshill's new Captain. Well, I promise I'll do my best with my studies. Don't worry"

"We're not worried. We cannot be but proud of you. You know, right?" Ginny said.

"I know. Take care" Albus said and hugged them tight and got into the train. Then he saw Julia and Linda Catarella doing the same. He tried to wave to them but they didn't see him.

"I'll talk to her later" he thought.

Albus sat with his brothers and cousins. Suddenly they felt that the train started to move and they waved goodbye to their parents, who were doing the same at the Platform.

"It's gonna be an exciting year" Albus thought.

He didn't know he was completely right.


	13. Chapter 13 Breaking traditions

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XIII "A NEW YEAR"**

Albus, James and Lily spent chatting the first hour of travel, and James seemed to return again to his former self after leaving home, to Albus' relief. Suddenly they heard someone was entering the compartment. It was Chinhua.

"Hello, Chinhua. Sit down, please. Have you met my brothers James and Lily?" said Albus.

After the introductions. Chinhua explained why she was there.

"It seems that we are the talk of the whole train" said Chinhua.

"You must be kidding" said Albus.

"She's probably right. I think it's the first time that a celebrated professional player like Holmov goes to King's Cross just to see two students. People could understand that he could be interested in you, but he was interested in both. Everyone noticed it, so they want to know more about that" said James.

"You exaggerate, James" said Albus smiling. However, James' statement caused Albus mixed feelings. He was glad because James was joking for the first time in many days, but Albus didn't know if he could handle this new situation. He was famous at Hogwarts because of Quidditch, but Holmov put him and Chinhua at a whole new level.

"I'm a bit hungry, Al. Why don't you find the food trolley?" asked Lily.

Albus looked at James because they used to look for the food trolley together, but he realized that this time James wanted to stay. In fact, it was clear that Lily's request was just a way to talk with Chinhua without him.

"I'll be back soon" he said.

Meanwhile, Julia was with Linda Catarella and other Ravenclaw girls.

"Did you see Potter with Chinhua? I didn't know they were close friends, or maybe more" said one of them, Laura Carlisle, who was unaware of Julia and Albus relationship.

Linda Catarella, Julia's best friend, reacted immediately.

"They've been playing Quidditch together. Didn't you see Holmov, Laura?"

"Could be. By the way, she has changed a lot during this summer" said Laura.

"You noticed? Almost half of the train did"

"You mean the male half of the train?. I couldn't believe that there was a stunner behind those glasses".

Julia listened to the conversation in silence. She was fully aware that Chinhua and Albus were very close, but when she saw them on the platform she noticed a bond between them that didn't exist two weeks before. This bond, and the huge change in Chinhua's appearance, caused Julia a bit of insecurity and jealousy.

"I'm hungry. Do you want anything from the food trolley?" she said.

The rest of the group were really deep into the conversation about Holmov, Albus and Chinhua and didn't pay attention of her.

Julia left the department and looked for the food trolley. She was shocked when she found out Albus at the food trolley.

"You're hungry pretty early" she said.

"My brothers want me out of the compartment. What about you?"

"More or less the same. I didn't like the conversation".

"We are with Chinhua. Do you want to join us?"

Julia didn't like what she heard, but she stayed calm.

"Did she leave the prefect's compartment? Yes, of course, I'd like to greet her"

When they were walking towards the department, Julia thought about Chinhua. Julia didn't know who was her father, and this was one the greatest secret between Cho's group of friends. Diana Fairweather, Julia's mother, was one of them, and she never told her daughter who was the man. Julia's first thought that Mark was the father, but she later realized that it couldn't be true, so she had no idea about that.

Those were her thoughts when they arrived to the compartment, where Chinhua, Lily and James were talking cheerfully.

"They seem to get along. That's good" Albus thought with relief, and he entered the compartment.

"Here we are with supplies" he said and he sat beside Chinhua and in front of his brothers. Julia sat beside him.

The trio greeted Julia and the group started to talk about their projects for the next term.

When Julia started to explain hers, Albus and Chinhua turned to her, so Julia could see them, and she realized that their eyes were identical.

Julia remembered that Albus passed bad times some days ago but he refused to tell her the reason. She knew that Cho and Harry Potter dated time ago. Could it be?

"It can't be. That's nonsense, you silly girl" she thought, although the doubt kept hidden deep inside of Julia.

Later she abandoned the compartment and returned with her friends. But when she was walking she met Tony with Pat and Ronnie, as usual, and they were chatting like the good mates they were.

"Are you planning to conquer the world? You're too young for that" she said.

"Those plans are laid" Ronnie laughed "but we are thinking about the next meeting with our Professors. There will be a meeting soon"

"When?" she asked.

"We have no idea, but it will be soon".

"Have you read anything about any attack?"

"No"

The conversation changed the subject to more trivial items, like how it will be the following year.

"This year you will have a chance in Quidditch" said Pat.

"Are you kidding? We were fourth last year" said Julia.

"I'm not blind. I've seen, well, the whole train have seen Holmov with your Potter and Chang. I don't know which will be her post, although I think she will play Seeker, so you have chances".

"You don't win a cup only with a Seeker, mate" said Tony.

Pat and Ronnie laughed.

"Now you know about Quidditch?. That's new. Come on, Gryffindor is the living proof. Ok, the Keeper is good, but the team is mainly her Albus Potter and six more" Pat said.

"I wish Brian Anderson was here" Tony said before Julia could intervene. She didn't like the jokes about she and Albus.

"Is he the new Ravenclaw Captain?"

"He shouldn't because he's not a good player, but he was the best option from the former team, so he was the obvious choice. In fact, I think I've seen him wearing the badge" said Tony "What about your team?"

"Nothing new, I'm afraid, and you will improve a lot with Chang, so we'll be clearly fourth" Ronnie sighed.

Meanwhile, Albus and his brothers were talking in his compartment. Chinhua had left them to see her friends. Time after time Albus Looked at James.

"I'm ok, Al. Don't worry" said James.

"Sure?. You've discussed a lot with Dad recently".

"And this is my problem with him. I was mad at Neville when I wasn't selected as prefect, but now I know Neville was right".

"And?"

"And I've learnt a lesson, that's all. By the way, have you seen Rose and Hugo?".

"I told Rose that I wanted to talk with both of you, so she left us space. I'll bring them"! said Lily, and a few minutes later she came back with them.

When the rest of the group was talking, Rose sat beside Albus.

"I know that you are involved in a working project. I want to be part of this" she said.

"How did you know?

"I have my own sources".

Albus thought for a while. Probably Hermione told her, but then, why she didn't say that?. It seems that she had other sources of information.

"I'll see what I can do".

"Great" said Rose smiling, but looking at her Albus realized that he was right. Rose had other influences in the group, but who?.

"Albus" said James.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that I will lose in the comparison but, do you know how Chinhua performed at OWL's?. I forgot to ask her and I'd like to know if I have a chance"

"Ten OWLs. Lots of O and some E, but I don't know how many and the subject, sorry" answered Albus.

"Great" James groaned "I cannot match that".

"What did you expect?" asked Lily.

"I little less… scary" confessed James, then he looked at his brother "Be careful, it seems that Julia can be even worse".

"Afraid so, so I'll have to work hard" admitted Albus.

He couldn't admit to his brothers that he was terrified, because suddenly he had realized that his half-sister had achieved grades as good as his aunt Hermione in her time and it seemed that her House considered it "normal".

"No pressure. We must compare our grades with Mum and Dad" he said.

"I hope so, but even then I have to improve" answered James.

Finally, the train arrived at Hogwarts and the whole school was ready to the sorting ceremony.

When all the students where sat according to their House, the Sorting Hat Ceremony began, and as every year, forty first year students had to be sorted to different Houses.

The Deputy Headmistress and Head of Slytherin House Caroline Acheron began to call the students.

"Abbeydorney, Lisa"

A young and visibly nervous small girl came forward and sat to the stool. Acheron placed the Sorting Hat on her head and the Hat sang out:

"HUFFLEPUFF"

And so she went, being cheered by her now House mates.

"Athy, Henry"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Albus welcomed his new House mate, and he saw how he sat beside some second-year Gryffindors. Maybe he knew them, because they were all really happy.

Deputy Headmistress Acheron called all first-year students, and ended the process with Colin Vearncombe, who was sorted for Gryffindor.

Everyone was expecting Headmaster' speech. Usually Page, an academic, welcomed the new students and emphasized in the importance of hard work and studying, but Albus had the feeling that time would be different.

Page cleared his throat and started his speech.

"Welcome to those who had returned to Hogwarts, and to the ones who come here for first time. Most of the announcements I will give are the ones I do every year. First, Forbidden Forest is, as its name says, forbidden, and we have very good reasons for that, so avoid it. Second, you will find out outside the Hall the list of items not allowed here. Unfortunately, the list is constantly growing, and this year we have included some love potions for obvious reasons (some people laughed when they heard that) and didakte potion. Maybe you've heard that this potion would help you in your studies, but believe me, it's just the opposite. I know that OWLs and NEWTs can be really stressful, I've been through that"

When students heard that laughs were all over the Hall. Page looked at them amused and smiled.

"Yes, it was many years ago, but things have not changed in those exams, and I want you to pass the exams with good grades and properly"

Page looked at his students again to check if they had understood the advice.

"Finally, Madame Benson will take the names of the returning Quidditch players and their positions next week. At that time House will hold tryouts and submit the names of their members to Madame Benson. Last time we saw an amazing Quidditch Cup, especially the final game, so I'm really excited about this season".

Page stopped talking again. Albus knew that the previous three announcements were typical, so Page was going to say something new, because he didn't see any new Professor to be introduced.

"Finally. I know that some people find competition between Houses funny, but if you want to grow up you have to accept diversity and exchange points of view and work with other people, escaping from your zone of comfort. Usually people here work only with their House mates. It's a tradition, I know, but I don't think it's a good one, so I would encourage you to broaden your boundaries, go beyond the way we used to work with. One day in the past our Houses had to work together to defend this very castle against the enemy. I don't want you to repeat this battle experience, but they succeed because they worked together. It would be great if we could apply it to other means, like search of knowledge"

Page looked again to his puzzled students, who listened to him in silence.

"And now, let's enjoy our dinner".

Albus and his brothers started to eat their dinner, but they were surprised when they saw that Professors Jones and Jorvik, Heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses, were talking with the Head Boys and Girls of their Houses.

"What does it mean? It's unusual" said James.

"Slytherin and Gryffindors are not in the project. That's it" said Albus.

Rose, who was sat beside Lily, listened to him.

"And you, what are you gonna do?" she asked. She was visibly angry with him.

"I don't know what I can do. I can talk with Ravenclaws but I'm sure that Jones and Jorvik have Page's permission" answered Albus.

"So talk with Slytherins. They're out too"

"Me?. They hate me after last match".

Rose took a look at Ravenclaw's table

"So I know what I have to do" she said when she finished her dinner, and got up to meet a group of Ravenclaws.

Albus was shocked. Rose didn't use to talk to other Houses members.

"Who were in that group?" he asked.

"Mainly fourth-year Ravenclaws. You know, Julia, Blackburne, Catarella and others".

Albus saw Chinhua, and waved her. She got close and greeted them.

"Are you ready to pass the tryouts?" he said

"I hope so, but a bit of practice would help. Do you want to practice this week?".

"Sure. By the way. Why were Jorvik and your Head Boy and Girl talking?"

"No idea. All I know is that we have a House meeting in our room now. I'm sorry but I have to leave".

When she left, James looked at his brother.

"Al, be careful"

"Why?"

"Those last two years we've been playing with full confidence because, in the end, we started 150 points above thanks to you, but now… Our House will not understand if you practice with her. If I'm right, she'll be our first real rival in years".

"I don't mind what people say, James"

"You should"

"I promised"

James seemed to understand, but his face clearly showed that he was afraid of troubles. When the brother ended their dinner and got up to return to Gryffindor Tower, they heard the voice of Neville Longbottom, the Head of their House.

"Potter. Albus Potter. Wait a moment"

"Yes, sir?"

Albus could call Neville by his name at Grimmauld Place, but not here. He had to respect Neville's position.

"We have a meeting at Headmaster 's office tomorrow after classes".

"May I ask which is the subject and who will attend the meeting, sir?"

Neville looked at him. He was pretty sure McGonagall would had never been asked this way, but he wasn't McGonagall, and it was a fair request knowing the subject of the meeting.

"You know the subject. About who will be, the Headmaster, the four Heads of the Houses, two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and you will attend the meeting"

"No Slytherin students?"

"No. You will be there because Ravenclaw suggested that and Page accepted. This is all I know"

"Is this what Acheron and you were talking with Page some minutes ago?" Albus asked. He had seen them discussing.

"Headmaster Page and Professor Acheron. I should detract points from Gryffindor for that. However, it's not your business what we talk about" Neville said bluntly. His face showed clearly that Albus was right, but Neville had to show him that he couldn't ask the Head of your House that kind of questions publicly. Neville had a position to defend.

"Thanks, Professor. Albus will be there" said James.

Neville and Albus looked at James shocked. They couldn't believe that James could answer as a responsible student.

"Great. Good bye then" said Neville.

Meanwhile, a couple a magical beast was spying a certain isolated house at Cornwall. The house was inhabited by the Petersons, an old pureblood wizarding family.

"Not today, my beauties. Come here. No one must see us" said a voice.

The Laumés obeyed to their master and got into a close forest.

"I know what you want, but it's not still the right moment" said the master.


	14. Chapter 14 An Unexpected Alliance

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XIV "AN UNEXPECTED ALLIANCE"**

The first day of classes was a nightmare for Albus because he had double Arithmancy session in the morning, not his favorite subject. He thought that it couldn't be worse until he remembered that after lunch they would have another double session, but now of History of Magic, by Professor Binns.

"Still Binns" Albus groaned "He must have been here for centuries".

"Do you want to kill a ghost, Albus?" asked Rose "that would grant you an O in your NEWTs".

Albus noticed the sarcasm, but he didn't find a correct answer.

"Yes, but Binns is sooo boring"

"Definitely it's a family matter" Rose said "Your father got sleep or spent classes playing with Dad"

"You don't"

Rose smiled.

"You know that Dad once said that I've inherited Mum's brain. However, you should take Ravenclaws as a model, the ones who share Binns classes with us. They don't like Binns, neither I, by the way, but it doesn't matter. If you don't like the subject you don't pay attention, but we face work with zeal because maybe we will learn something and we take care of our grades, dear".

Albus then remembered that there was a meeting scheduled for him.

"I have to go, Rose"

Albus didn't want to be late, so he hurried to Page's office. He wasn't late, but when he got there everybody was there.

"Fine. Being the last one isn't the best way to make a good impression" he thought.

Headmaster Page seemed to read his mind because he smiled to him.

"Oh, Potter, you're finally here. Don't worry, you're not late. Well, now that we are all here we can start. Students, this is not a meeting between Professors and students, so you should sit beside the Head of your House" Page said.

"Clever move. Now it's more difficult to oppose to you" Albus thought.

Albus realized that Julia and Tony thought the same, but they were disciplined students, so they said nothing. Pat and Ronnie, good Hufflepuffs as they were, didn't think for a second and just obeyed Page' suggestion.

There were some seconds of pause when Albus expected someone to start. In fact, he expected Julia or Tony to do it, until he realized that, being Page present and in his office, professors and students were waiting for the Headmaster to start.

Page looked at the four professors and five students present and smiled.

"I guess I should start, isn't it?. I think we all know why we are here"

They all nodded. Typical Page. He wanted to check people present in the meeting. Yes, he was wise and nice, but he had to manage a school with Houses, some of them extremely competitive and with strong ego, so he had to be really sharp. He was the first Headmaster coming from Hufflepuff after a long time of Gryffindors (mainly) and Slytherins Headmasters, so he always wanted to remind everybody that he really deserved the post. Page liked what he saw, so he continued with his speech.

"About the project, you will receive all our support, so you'll have full access to our Library" Julia and Tony raised a brow because that was more than they expected. Page saw that.

"You know there is a restricted area. You will only have access with a professor, and we must be sure that such a kind of information must be still restricted"

"Thanks, sir. We fully agree with you" said Julia.

"Great, because if you want to expand the project there must be certain limitations"

Page looked at his interlocutors again. Once again he was controlling the meeting.

"And now there is the question about how to control the work" Page continued.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Julia again.

"I'm pretty sure many students would like to collaborate, so it should be a Board of Direction"

"We want to propose a Committee for the project. There should be one or two members for every House involved" suggested Jorvik.

Albus then remembered something.

"Did you received the list from the Ministry, sir?" he asked.

Albus then looked at Julia and Tony and realized he had made a mistake.

"Yes, and I have the impression that you had the list before, although this is not what we agreed" answered Page.

"We don't have the list, sir" said Julia.

"Someone told you then" answered Page "and clearly thanks to young Potter and his connections in the Ministry".

"We were talking about the Board of Direction and, by the way, I do remember that we offered our help. Maybe we should discuss about that" said Tony.

"Good cop, bad cop" Page thought "O'Connor tries to calm me and then Blackburne pushes"

"I support Professor Jorvik' suggestion" Page said "two members of every House should be ok"

"But it must be clear that we Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws are the founders. It was our idea, and that must be established" argued Tony.

"As a Headmaster I cannot accept that" said Page.

"We understand, sir, but we come from times where Headmasters were biased in favor of Gryffindor or Slytherin, because they came from those Houses. We are not demanding that, sir, we just want to be reflected that this is our idea. We have a House to defend, sir. Sorry".

Everybody was shocked when they realized that this speech came from Professor Jones, the Head of Hufflepuff. This was really hard for Page because he didn't expect that from his own House.

"We could talk about it tomorrow" suggested Jorvik.

"If it only means that the idea is theirs, Gryffindor has no problem" said Neville.

Now Slytherin was isolated. Professor Acheron wanted to put resistance, but she knew it was nonsense because it was three to one.

"Neither Slytherin" said Acheron.

"So that's it. The Heads of the Houses should provide two names tomorrow, unless you need more time to discuss the item internally" said Page.

"We'll try to fulfil the deadline, but we have to talk with our Houses, sir" said Acheron.

"Sir, about the list. During the meeting with Mr. Potter we talk about Mrs. Luna Scamander. Maybe you could contact her" said Julia.

"I know her husband Ralf. I'll contact them" answered Page.

"And by the way, we have a theory" continued Julia. Then she gave to Page the list and there was an underlined name.

"Why?"

"It makes sense. It's a quite isolated location"

"I know all the people included in this list. I don't buy it, Mrs. O'Connor, but we will discuss it with Scamander. Anything else?"

No one said a word.

"Ok, that's it then. Thank you" said Page.

"Why did you give the list? Now we could go to that place to know if we're right or not" said Albus to Julia.

Julia just smiled.

"Typical you, always thinking in breaking the rules. First, Page knew we had the list, so he expected from us to have a theory".

"Did he?" asked Albus surprised.

"Not from you, git" intervened Tony.

"Tony, could you just not be you, just for a minute?" asked a desperate Julia.

"Why?. Page expected us to have a theory"

"Enough"

"Ok, what were you talking about?"

"Albus wanted to break the rules"

"He wanted to make a typical reckless Potter move? Oh, I forgot he's a Potter. Please, continue".

"I just wanted to take a look at a certain place" said Albus defensively.

"And we'll do it, but we need a plan B, because something can go wrong, so they could send a rescue party" said Julia.

"But my father …" said Albus.

"We'll do it in a proper way, which means that we will wait for Scamander".

"Why?"

"Because Rolf and Luna Scamander knew them, so we will have more information" said Julia.

"Do you remember the Tri-wizard Tournament?" asked Tony.

"Yes"

"Well, there are two possibilities. One of the members of the list is a bad guy"

"Or?"

"Or someone is doing a Barty Crouch jr"

"You mean someone is using polyjuice potion?".

"It's just a thought, but why not?. This is why we need to meet Scamander first. Rolf and Luna Scamander know all of them, so we'll have hints if there is a sudden change".

Albus found impossible to counter Tony's and Julia's logic, as always, so he gave up and went to see Neville just to know his impressions about the meeting, who told him not to worry.

Then he saw Pat, Ronnie, Julia and Tony, and it seemed that they didn't like what Tony was saying, but Tony acted as he didn't mind and left the group.

"Where are you going?" asked Albus.

"I have to see someone" said an enigmatic Tony, making clear that Albus wasn't invited.

"Maybe you're smarter than me, Tony Blackburne, but I wouldn't be a Potter if I didn't discover what are you planning".

He had inherited his father's invisibility cloak, so it was easy for him to follow Tony, who went to a room, where, surprise, surprise, Scorpius Malfoy was waiting for him.

"I received your message" said Scorpius, all smiles.

"What? They are enemies. Everybody at Hogwarts know that" thought Albus.

"I needed to talk to you, because there is something which could be of your interest" said Tony.

Scorpius smiled again and wrote a note, who gave to Tony.

"Oh really?. Tell me" said Scorpius.

Tony raised his wand and muted something.

"Do you want company?" asked Tony.

Scorpius laughed.

"Young Potter?. I felt that someone was using an invisibility cloak. Harry Potter was very fond of that, so my father taught me how to detect cloaks".

"We won't talk about anything secret so, unless you want him obliviated, he could join us" said Tony.

"It could be funny. Please, Potter, join us" said Scorpius.

Albus abandoned the cloak and sat beside Tony.

"How did you know?".

Scorpius and Tony laughed.

"You should not enter in a room just after the one you're following to, because the other people could see…"

"Nothing. You could see nothing" said Albus.

"We cannot see you, but there are certain changes when you use a cloak if you pay attention. Just one minute later and we would have been busy talking and you could enter without being noticed" said Scorpius.

"He wrote a note to me and I cast Homenum revelio. Easy" said Tony.

"We should start, Blackburne" said Scorpius.

"Ok. I want you to be into the Board of Direction in our project".

Scorpius smiled.

"Maybe you should try harder to convince me".

"Slytherin is not performing well lately except in Quidditch. Your Head Boy is Stevenson, and it's not the best Slytherin can offer, and your Head Girl, Zabini, is even worse. You're in our year so you can't be prefect, but you should lead Slytherin"

"And you're worried because you love Slytherin, of course".

"I don't mind Slytherin, but I need you and I need Slytherins. The whole wizarding world needs you, although they don't know it".

"Sorry?" said Scorpius.

"We don't know what's happening in Lithuania, but I'm pretty sure we will suffer the same here, and you Slytherins can help us, you can help us a lot. This is not the typical fight between Houses. If we don't fight side by side we can lose, so we need you leading Slytherin".

Scorpius sent a serious look at Albus and Tony.

"We are not involved in that".

"We know" said Albus "but maybe you know someone who is".

"I know no one, and what you say is insulting".

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I really didn't mean to hurt you. We know that no Slytherin is involved, but you Slytherin and mainly you Malfoy can be very useful because you do have a network. Your network is better than anyone, I must confess. You know, maybe you know someone who knows someone. Think in your family. It will be great for your father. He will recover the influence Malfoy family used to have" said Tony.

"The influence we Malfoys deserve".

Albus and Tony smiled. They realized that they had a deal.

"I guess you have to think about it, but maybe you should talk to your father" suggested Tony.

"I will, but I promise nothing, and now, I have to talk with Acheron" said Scorpius and then he left the room.

"I didn't know you were in good terms with Malfoy"

"We are not friends but we respect each other. He's a rather interesting guy, except when he acts like a Malfoy"

"But nobody knows. You're supposed to be enemies".

"And they must keep thinking that or Malfoy's position would become weak, and we don't want to deal with Stevenson, who is sharp as a troll".

Albus couldn't help laughing.

"What were you talking about with Julia, Pat and Ronnie?"

"Nothing special. I told them that I shouldn't be selected as a member of the Board. Julia will be, and the other should be a boy, or a girl, like Catarella or Chang. I don't mind"

"But…"

"I have a certain reputation, and not a good one. I'm not very popular between Slytherin and Gryffindors, so Ravenclaw must give something if they wanted to lead the project.

"And you decided to give up your post"

"I proposed that to Jorvik, and he agreed. Now he has something to negotiate. Besides, I don't need the post. I'll have friends there".

"I don't know what Professor Longbottom will do"

"He will choose Rose Weasley and you, I guess. I know no Gryffindor student older than you, so I guess they are not really bright".

"I'm not bright"

"Well, you try, and that's a start"

Albus knew that was a compliment, and compliment coming from Julia or Tony were scarce.

"Maybe I should propose my brother James. He needs a help"

Tony raised a brow.

"I doubt Longbottom would accept, and it doesn't matter if you're a Potter. Your brother James will face resistance even in your own House, and about the other Houses, he has a certain reputation, and not a good one".

"Like you?"

"No, not like me. People respect me even if they don't like me. About your brother, I know that many people find him kinda cool with his jokes and his performance at Quidditch, but he's not taken seriously. However, I'm not a Gryffindor, so it's not my problem".

And a worried Albus went to see Neville Longbottom, although he decided that first he will visit the library to see Julia and Rose and ask for advice.

He was walking down the corridor when he heard Ian McCulloch, Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, calling him.

"Albus, remember that we will have tryouts next Wednesday after classes. I know that in your case it's quite absurd because you will be in the team, but you should attend the meeting".

"Of course, Ian. I'll be there. I hope this season would be easier".

"I just want to repeat the result, Albus. You know this is my final year, so I want to finish here winning the Cup".

"I'll do my best, Ian"

"I know. See you on Wednesday"

Finally, Albus arrived to the library, just to see Chinhua at the door.

"Hello Albus, I have tryouts next Tuesday. Could we have a practice tomorrow?"

"You don't have to worry because you'll pass the tryouts easily, but practicing it's always helpful".

Chinhua hugged him, unaware that they were seen by the whole library.

"Awesome. We could practice what Sara and Mum did yesterday. I'll show you tomorrow".

Albus looked at the students and he knew that they were all gossiping about him.

"Great, more troubles" he thought.

He searched for Julia and sat in front of her. He realized that she and all her group of friends had seen him with Chinhua. So he was verbally attacked by her group of friends, asking questions about he and Chinhua, so he left the library very angry and sad. He didn't know how to reassure Julia without telling her the truth about Chinhua.

Finally, he got at Neville's office, where he really tried to convince him that James could be a good member of Gryffindor in the Board of Direction, but he couldn't break Neville's resistance.

"I have to talk with people in our House, Albus, because there must be consensus about the election. However, are you saying that you don't want to be elected? I want to be sure because your name will probably be discussed" said Neville, but Albus understood clearly what Neville meant. The other members will not accept James.

"And Rose?" Albus asked.

"My intention is to propose a boy and a girl, and I'm pretty sure Rose is one of the favorites".

"Try to be sure that Rose is elected".

Neville smiled sadly.

"It could mean that you won't. Are you sure?"

Albus nodded.

Suddenly Neville hugged him. That was extremely unusual because they were at Hogwarts.

"You're really like your father, Albus". Neville's face reflected that he was really proud of Albus.

"I would prefer an easier life, and Dad is not a model in that"

Neville laughed.

"Did Voldemort return? You don't know what is like".

"Maybe I will know, uncle Neville" Albus thought.

The following day Neville called him.

"It was hard, but Rose and you were selected. Some people argued against you, because it meant that there were two members of the same family, but I said that you were there in the group and it made sense, and they couldn't say no to Rose. Besides, someone talk to our Head Boy in favor of Rose, someone from other House"

"Who?"

"Devil if I know"

"What about the other Houses?"

"Slytherin selected Scorpius Malfoy and Mary Ness"

"So Scorpius did it, and Ness is clever and a friend of him. Good move" Albus thought.

"Hufflepuff selected Ronnie Peterson and Pat Paisley, and Ravenclaw selected Julia O'Connor and Chinhua Chang".

"I thought that we should select a boy and a girl"

"That was a suggestion, not an order"

"Unless you take Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as a joint proposal. Tony quitted to defend his friends Ronnie and Pat, so Ravenclaw proposed two girls. Ravenclaw boys will accept because Tony is not there and the girls will think that Jorvik is wonderful. Everybody wins. About Hufflepuff, Pat and Ronnie worked very hard, so I guess that Jones didn't need to push" Albus thought.

After classes he practiced with Chinhua and everyone grabbed the snitch once. Albus thought that his will for win was bigger, and this is why he won once, but he realized that Chinhua was more efficient, and maybe, just maybe, she was better technically.

They don't know how but there were many people watching the practice. The final outcome was the talk of the school the following day. Finally, Albus Potter had a rival.

Tryouts were as expected. No one tried to match Albus so he became Regular Seeker, and James became Beater again too. The day before he saw Chinhua in her tryout. Albus saw Cho Chang and Rolanda Hooch attending the practice.

"What do you think, Albus?" asked Cho after hugging him.

"She's improving every day"

Hooch just nodded.

"Your match will be very interesting" she said.

Two days later all the teams announced their list. Chinhua was the Regular Seeker for Ravenclaw.

"I can only say I wish she'd fail in her first match against Slytherin. If she beats Malfoy because it will be her first match, then she should beat Hufflepuff and our final match will be even harder than it was against Malfoy last year" Albus said to his brother James.

"I agree with you, Al. She was impressive".

Al looked at James, and saw fear in his eyes.

"I can handle the situation, James. I've improved a lot too".

"Sure, Al" said James, trying to look convincing, but Albus knew him well, and it was the first time talking about Quidditch, that James didn't look at him with absolute confidence. James always believed that, no matter what happened downfield, his younger brother would save the situation getting the snitch.

"I'm still the best Seeker here. I'll show you" Albus said.


	15. Chapter 15 Master Class

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XV "MASTER CLASS"**

Classes passed by that week and, when everyone was gathered having dinner, Neville called Albus.

"Tomorrow we will have a meeting after classes. Luna and his husband are coming".

"Luna?. I haven't seen her since months ago."

"Yes, I haven't see her since… well, maybe since the battle" Neville said.

"We should have a talk before the meeting"

"Sorry, but I have a meeting before breakfast and you will be pretty busy after that"

Suddenly they heard Page's voice.

"Just a moment, please. I want to announce that tomorrow the classes will be different. Me and our Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Defense against Dark Arts, Professor Acheron, have talked about the need to reinforce your skills in this important issue. This is an academic institution, so we teach you the basics, but maybe a more practical approach could be useful, so we have talked to the Ministry and they agreed to send us a qualified Auror who will perform tomorrow a master class. He will teach to all the years, so in every class we will have to gather the whole year. About the other classes, don't worry, you'll have the same classes but you will do it with the four Houses instead of only two, so tomorrow we'll have a pretty interesting day. By the way. There are seven years, so there will be no Quidditch practices or any other extra activity"

McCulloch groaned. A Gryffindor's practice was scheduled for Thursday.

"I wonder who will the Auror be" said James.

"It could be Dad" said Lily.

"We would know then" answered James.

Albus laughed.

"Sometimes it seems that you don't know Dad. This is the kind of things I expect from him" Albus said.

"Do you think my Dad will come?" asked Rose.

Albus shook his head.

"I doubt it. You know him well, Rose. Uncle Ron would had told you".

Rose sighed.

"You're right, but it's a pity. I'd love to see him".

The following day they had Potions with Professor Adisa, who everybody considered a great improvement over the famous Snape. She was a charming woman completely dedicated to her subject, so all the students loved her. The girls, because she was very nice and explained the subject very well, so she encouraged the students to love Potions. The boys, well, she was a woman of around thirty-five and boys considered that she was still quite attractive, so they paid attention for different reasons than girls.

Albus had a bad time trying to pay attention, because Rose used to get angry if he got lost watching Adisa, and this time there were not two, but four Houses gathered, so Julia was present, although she preferred to sit with her friends.

"What do we need to make an invigorating potion?" asked Adisa.

Both Julia and Albus raised hands at the same time. Gryffindors were shocked. Albus raising hand to answer a question faster than Rose Weasley?. That was new.

"Mr. Potter"

"You need water, nether wart and blaze powder" answered Albus "and I think a bit of parsley could be OK. It's not necessary, but then the potion has a better taste".

Everybody laughed, mainly the boys, so Albus blushed full of embarrassment.

"You don't have to blush, Potter. It was a good answer and an interesting innovation. Gryffindor gets ten points thanks to that. Five for the answer and another five for your creative approach. I didn't think that you were interested in cuisine".

Now laughs were general, and not only the boys, but Albus was quite worried because he saw Julia and she was clearly mad at him considering that he had stolen her ten points. He had to do something.

"Not really, Professor. Some students were discussing yesterday about that very potion, and someone, not me, considered that it could be a good idea".

"May I know who was that student?"

"Mrs. O'Connor, Professor"

"Mrs. O'Connor, you raised hand like Mr. Potter, and as he had been so gentle to admit that the idea was yours that I think I should give ten points to Ravenclaw too, and another two points to Gryffindor because he admitted it, which unfortunately it is an unusual act".

Everybody murmured. It was clear that Ravenclaws were pleased because suddenly they had won ten points, and Hufflepuffs liked the act because they liked honesty, but Gryffindors were not happy because Ravenclaws were hard competitors to win the House Cup. Slytherins were simply shocked. What Albus did was so strange to them that they couldn't understand it, but Scorpius looked at Albus really interested. Probably he was the only Slytherin that could understand Albus' motivations.

The class finished and Gryffindors left Albus alone. Only Rose waited for him, and she was visibly not happy.

"Why are you mad at me?. I've won a lot of point for our House" he said.

"You could look for your House's interest, because you gave ten points to Ravenclaw, and we will badly need that gap in the end".

"But it wasn't fair"

Rose took her books and left the room saying nothing.

"Thank you, Albus" said a voice.

Albus turned around. It was Tony Blackburne.

"There were more people in that discussion, like me or Linda. It wasn't only Julia, but we owe you one. By the way, people call you Potter the Chef".

"I guess I can deal with that. Why you didn't raise your hand?"

"I knew Julia would answer, but I must confess I didn't expect you would do it too, and other Ravenclaw boys prefer to answer questions in Potions, you know why" said Tony laughing.

They saw Julia approaching, all smiles.

"Thank you, Albus. You were really kind, but I'm afraid now you are in troubles in your own House. First Chinhua and now me".

"A man has to do what a man has to do"

"Oh really?" said Julia, and a light laugh escaped from her breath. Albus thought that he could die for that laugh.

"Now we have the DADA master class. May I walk you to the classroom?" he said.

Julia looked at Albus, and it was an appreciative look.

"Of course"

"I wonder who would be the Auror" said Julia when they were walking down the corridors.

"I'm afraid I know him"

"Sure. You know them all".

"Of course, but what I have the feeling, although he told me nothing, that the Auror will be my father".

"And you know nothing? Rather an unexpected move from your father."

Albus laughed. That were the kind of things he loved from his father.

"He's like this. I hope he'll be the Professor".

And they entered the room. Few seconds later, Page entered the room.

"Well, as I told you yesterday, you will have a master class about Defense against Dark Arts, and some Aurors will teach you valuable lessons about that. If both the Ministry and Hogwarts are happy with the outcome, and I'm pretty sure we will, I think we will repeat the experience. The Aurors will be assisted by Professor Acheron and Professor Longbottom, and now, let me introduce you to your professors, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley"

When Page said so, Harry and Ron entered the room accompanied by a visibly proud Neville Longbottom.

Harry looked at Albus and winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some hours before at the Ministry, Harry called Ron.

"Come on, Ron, we must go"

"Go where?"

"To Hogwarts"

Ron's face turned serious.

"I had no idea. What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry. It's just that I have a master class about DADA and, well, I thought you'd like to see Rose and Hugo. Come with me, it will be funny".

"I think I should tell Hermione. She'd like to come"

"She's not an Auror".

"I don't want to sleep on a couch, Harry".

"Ok, let's go to see her".

They both went to Hermione's office, then Harry opened the door and said.

"Good morning Hermione. Just for your information, I have a master class today at Hogwarts and I will bring Ron with me the whole day. Do you want us to say anything to Rose and Hugo?"

Hermione looked at Harry puzzled and said nothing, her mouth opened. Ron said nothing.

"Wait a moment. WHAT?" she said.

"I guess you want us to say you love them. Ok, see you" said Harry and left the office. All the conversation lasted less than ten seconds.

"I think we should go" Harry told Ron.

"HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLEY. COME HERE" shouted a voice from Hermione's office.

"Harry, RUN" and they disappeared.

They appeared at Hogwarts, where Neville was waiting for them.

"It's grand to see you" Neville said after he hugged them.

"Well, Ron and I didn't finish our studies. Do you think Gryffindor will accept us after all this time?"

Neville laughed

"Sure, but now Page is waiting for you. By the way, we didn't expect Ron, but it's great. The kids will love to see a hero".

"You should've seen those two heroes escaping from Hermione's office one minute ago, Neville" said Ron.

"I've lived that. I'm married too, and now, let's see Page"

Page was in his tower waiting for them

"Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts, and Mr. Weasley, what an unexpected and pleasant surprise. Students will love that. Well, let's start with first-year class. Do you remember when you were that young?" Page smiled with nostalgia.

Hours later, Harry and Ron entered DADA classroom, where fourth-year students were waiting for them.

Harry and Ron saw Albus and Rose's faces, who looked really happy.

"As I announced yesterday, the class will be taught by an Auror, and no one better than Mr. Harry Potter, Head of Auror Department, who is accompanied by another Auror, Mr. Ronald Weasley. As everybody knows, they both fought the battle of Hogwarts, so we have here a couple of battle hardened Aurors who will give us valuable lessons fighting the Dark Arts" said Page

"Thank you, Headmaster Page" said Harry "but we don't fight Dark Arts, which is more an academic question for institutions like Hogwarts, but people who use Dark Arts. This is why collaboration between Hogwarts and the Ministry is so useful. I quitted Hogwarts many years ago, so I lost track about which spell are taught in fourth year. In our time we were taught Unforgivable Curses"

Harry saw that Professor Acheron nodded.

"Is that the same then. Well, we won't teach Unforgivable but some useful spells to self-defense like Reducto, Protego or Stupefy. It's not only a question about knowing the spell but precision, having a good aim, so practice is a must. During my fifth year we created a group to practice this issue. We called it Dumbledore's Army. Then we thought that it was a great name because it showed our loyalty to Dumbledore, but the real fact is that because of the name we chose Dumbledore had to quit temporally. From the distance now I think that maybe the name wasn't the best one, someone said that"

Harry got lost for a second in his own thoughts

"However, the name of the group is not important, but the goal of the group was. The students who were in that group led the fight against Death Eaters, like me, like Ron, like Professor Longbottom". Although most of the students knew that, they looked at Neville with admiration.

"It's not only a question about mastering the theory. If you want to really master a spell, no matter what, you have to practice, you have practice a lot" continued Harry

Harry looked at the students to see if they believed what he said, but then he realized that he was The Harry Potter, a hero, so most of the students worshiped him.

"They don't know what I'm going through, that I'm a man just like their fathers. Well, let's do our job" he thought.

"We will distribute you in four groups. Professors Acheron, Nev… I mean, Professor Longbottom -Harry heard Albus and Rose giggling- Ron Weasley and me will teach the spells and once you had the basics, you will practice between yourselves and, mainly, against some targets that your Professors kindly created" Harry said.

Then Neville showed some dummies which would be used as targets in the practices.

"You will not teach us Patronus spell in this session, sir?" asked Julia.

Harry looked at Acheron.

"This a fifth-year spell, so you will not learn it today, not in this session" answered Acheron.

"Let's start" said Harry "first we will start with Stupefy and Protego. I will try to hex Ron Weasley with Stupefy and he will counter my hex with Protego".

"STUPEFY" shouted Harry

"PROTEGO" answered Ron.

Lights of ray emerged from Harry's and Ron's wands. Ron' spell created a field that neutralized Harry's spell.

"Did you see how we did it?" asked Harry. Then he moved his wand. You have to say it and move your wand like I do. Please, Ron, teach them how to cast a Protego"

Ron smiled and moved his wand. Harry was afraid that Ron would do an act, but Ron was a loving father, and he would never embarrass her daughter in front of her classmates, so he did it properly and very professionally.

"I hope you got it" said Ron with a wicked smile.

"Now let's make four groups" said Harry.

"One for every House?" asked Acheron.

"As you please". It wasn't Harry's intention, but he realized it would be faster, and so the students gathered with their House's mates to start the practice. Neville chose to start with Gryffindors and Acheron joined Slytherin, as everybody expected. Ron chose Hufflepuff so Harry joined Ravenclaws.

He started to show the spells until he was sure all of them mastered the spell. He looked at them when they were practicing. Their faces were full of determination, as it was a matter of life or death. Of course there were people trying to make an act because they were in front of a celebrity, but he was happy to see that there were only a few.

"Were we so resolute at their age? Yes, we probably were. I hope it wouldn't be necessary" he thought. He looked at Julia and Tony and he realized that they were decided to show him what they can do.

"Good" he thought, and he approached the Gryffindors.

"Do you want to exchange groups? I'd like to see Albus for a while" Harry said to Neville.

"Yes, sure".

Harry looked at the Gryffindors, and mainly Rose and Albus. He was proud to see that they were completely dedicated to their task.

"You place your arm too rigid" said to Albus "relax a bit just like I do" then he pointed at a dummie " and your aim will improve a lot"

Albus just nodded. He didn't know how to address to his father at Hogwarts. He supposed that Dad wasn't unappropriated, but he wasn't a Professor, so maybe sir was the correct title. He wanted to tell him something, but then Harry was correcting Rose.

Harry took a look at Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Hufflepuffs were doing really well, but he expected resistance from Slytherins, and to his surprise, there wasn't that much. Yes, there were people who still considered him Gryffindor's champion and a Slytherin hater, but he was shocked when he realized that Scorpius Malfoy, the son of his enemy at Hogwarts, was just practicing (not bullying like his father), and he was working really hard.

They spent several minutes throwing spells at the dummies, so Harry thought it was time to the duels.

"Do you remember the duel between Ron and me at the start of the class?. Well, you will have to duel by couples. One will attack using Stupefy and the other one will defend with Protego, and you will repeat the duel changing sides. First you will see a demonstration. Who wants to duel against Ron?"

Many students raised hands, but Rose was the fastest.

Harry wanted to choose other student, but then he saw Ron pointing at Rose

"Ok, come"

Rose joined Ron

"I'll go easy on you" Ron said.

"Thank you" she said.

Father and daughter faced each other and raised wands as a salute. Harry noticed that Ron wasn't in it. He thought that he would win easily and didn't want to humiliate her daughter.

"STUPEFY" Rose shouted.

"PROTEGO" Ron said, but it was too late, and Rose's hex hit him and Ron fell down.

Harry and Neville looked at each other trying not to laugh. That very scene looked like one they saw in their fifth year.

"I've lived that" Harry said "This is what happens when you underestimate your rival. Ok, choose rival and practice between yourselves".

Initially it was a mess, but in a minute the pairings were done. Harry noticed that Albus tried to be with Julia, but she was with Linda Catarella, so he chose Stephen Johnson as mate.

Harry waited several minutes and then approached Albus.

"May I duel with my son?" asked to Johnson.

"Yes, sir, sure" answered Johnson. Harry gave a sign to Ron and he paired to Johnson.

Harry looked at his son smiling.

"I'm not Ron. Are you ready?"

Albus nodded.

The first times Harry didn't do his best, just fast enough to check Albus' reflexes. Once he was satisfied he pushed harder, responding with a hex every time his Protego spell neutralized Albus' attack.

"You have to be faster and foresee my moves, like Quidditch".

Albus tried hard, and every time he improved his performance, even being defeated. After a few minutes he was doing well.

Harry didn't want to be accused of favoritism and he practiced with other three students, so there was one for every House. Harry was tempted to choose Malfoy, but he didn't know if it was a good idea.

Harry spent the last minutes dueling with Neville, and they really enjoyed those last moments.

When the hour finished, Harry complimented all the students for his dedication.

"Will we see you at lunch?" asked Albus.

"Of course, We'll be having lunch with the Professors" Harry said.

"Which is your next year"

"Fifth, and then sixth. I will see Lily after lunch".

"I think James will do it well. Don't worry Dad"

"Yes, well. I hope so. See you".

And after that Albus left the classroom and saw a group of fifth-year students coming. His elder brother James was one of them.

"James, Dad is inside"

"The whole Hogwarts knows, Al. Many people asked me if I knew it and I could only answer that Dad loved such unexpected moves" James looked at Albus. "Don't worry, it will be OK".

Finally, classes ended and Albus walked to Page's tower. He found out that Harry, James, Lily and Chinhua were happily chatting in front of the entrance.

"Albus, you're here. We were talking about their impressions. It seems that they've enjoyed the classes. Did you?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Very interesting"

"In our time we had to make unauthorized practices. Umbridge, you know. It's very important because you cannot send untrained people to battle. It costed us many lives during the battle".

"But now we live in peace" said James.

Harry smiled enigmatically.

"Ministry thought the same time ago, James" he said.

Julia and Tony looked at them from the distance.

"They look pretty good together. I'm an idiot" said Julia.

"They look like family. It's curious" said Tony.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but they don't look like a couple"

Julia looked at Tony intrigued.

"Do you know the difference, Tony?" asked in a teasing tone.

"I have family, and, well, I've observed some couples. There is a difference. You should know."

"And there is any candidate? Do I know her?"

"Yes, you know her"

"But you won't tell me her name"

"You're a Ravenclaw. You should know".

Julia turned Tony and was about to say something when they heard a woman with a lilting voice.

"Harry Potter. It's been a long time"

"Luna" Harry shouted visibly happy.


	16. Chapter 16 Luna

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XVI "LUNA"**

Luna y Harry hugged joyfully.

"You look great, Luna"

"Shut up, you liar. I'm not the same girl that once fought here, but you haven't changed very much. Some white hair here and there, but you still wear the same glasses, and your eyes look the same too"

"My eyes are more tired than then, Luna, but I still can see the bright in your eyes, and you look beautiful".

"I don't think so, but I'm afraid I forgot the formalities. Have you met my husband Rolf, Harry?"

"We've met a couple of times at the Ministry" said Harry shaking Harry's hand.

"It's grand to see you again, Rolf" said Harry.

"We came because the Headmaster wanted to have a meeting with us, but after seeing you here it seems that everything is just, well, more official. I guess that the Ministry is involved then" said Rolf.

"Not officially" answered Harry.

"Not officially. What does it mean?" asked Luna intrigued.

"Headmaster Page will tell you, and it seems he's asking us to join him"

Everybody sat and Harry saw who was attending the meeting. He saw the four Heads of Hogwarts Houses and the same five students that were at Grimmauld Place last summer, including his son Albus.

"What about Rose and Chinhua?" He asked to Albus.

"They were not present during our last meeting. If we include them, then we should include the Slytherins, and we should discuss that" said Albus.

"Then, why Neville and Acheron are present?"

"Page wanted that"

"We should commence this meeting" said Page "I guess you all know Rolf and Luna Scamander and I'd like to thank them for coming here without a proper explanation about what brought us here. Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, I guess you know Professors Acheron, Jones, Jorvik and Longbottom, Heads of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Houses, and of course you know Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley"

"We know them all, thanks, but I'm afraid we haven't met the students, except of course young Albus Potter" said Luna.

Albus sighed. He had lived that situation many times during his short life, so he said nothing.

Page then introduced the students and explained shortly the recent events at Lithuania and the last meeting at Grimmauld Place.

"The students had the idea that maybe some Laumés could have been introduced in our country, and Mrs. Granger made a list of importers from Baltic area" said Page, who gave the list to Luna.

Both Rolf and Luna read the list.

"Say no more, we are on the top of the list" said Rolf laughing.

"We don't suspect of you, but you know them all" said Harry.

"We haven't imported Laumés, as far as I know. Luna, did we?"

"No, we didn't, but I had the intention to take a look on one because I heard that they were really interesting" said Luna.

Harry sighed, typical Luna.

"Luna, we're afraid that those beasts have been altered and now they kill people" he said.

"But they are so interesting" Luna said.

"And they will be more interesting if they could be controlled. Maybe they're in Britain, Luna"

Harry thought for a second and realized how much he had changed. Many years ago he would had followed Luna's approach, but now he was a parent and an Auror. Laumés were not funny.

Ralf noticed Harry's thoughts and eased the situation.

"I see your point and you can count with our collaboration. We know all the importers and, as far as we know, they can't be involved, but who knows. We love magical creatures, but you have to be very careful if you alter them magically, and if you're right they don't kill by accident".

"We are interested in Alan Carlisle" said Julia.

"Old Alan?. He can't be. Why?" said Luna.

"Because he lives in a small town, so it's a discrete place"

Luna looked at Harry. He was looking at Albus because he knew nothing about that theory.

"He's completely peaceful. He wouldn't kill anybody. Maybe you know him, Headmaster. He was offered a post in the Ministry and refused because he preferred to dedicate his life to magical creatures" Luna said.

"I see your point, but their theory is too threatening to neglect it. We must check them all" said Page.

"What about Lithuania?" asked Rolf.

"I know some people, so we will start with the quest there soon"

"I suggest an alternative" said Albus suddenly.

Everybody looked at him.

"And which is your alternative, son?" asked Harry.

"You and uncle Ron have just taught a DADA master class. I guess he's a specialist in magical creatures, isn't it?"

Luna nodded, so Albus continued.

"Then he could come here next week. I'm pretty sure that Daily Prophet will publish this master class soon, so we have a precedent".

"Old Alan is inoffensive, Albus" said Luna.

"Maybe it's not the Alan you know" answered Albus.

"What do you mean?"

"As far as I know, during the Triwizzard tournament celebrated here years ago someone took the place of Professor Moody, isn't it?" said Tony.

"Do you mean that someone could be using polyjuice potion?" asked Harry.

"That or Imperio curse".

"If you're right Luna and me could identify if we are in front of the real Alan Carlisle, because we really know him, but we must get the beasts, and he wouldn't bring them" said Rolf Scamander.

"Of course he will not, but it's an excuse for a further visit to his farm" said Julia.

"Maybe I'm not a Ravenclaw but I'm not dumb, Mrs. O'Connor. I've checked the list and the size of the beasts doesn't match with Laumés, even if they are young. We are at a dead end street. This is why I asked Rolf and Luna Scamander's help. We need fresh ideas because I will travel to Lithuania in two weeks". Page said.

"We did arrive to the same conclusion, sir" said Tony "but it doesn't invalidate our theory, but Pat Paisley will explain it better".

Pat blushed crimson. He didn't like to be the center of attention.

"I arrived to the same conclusion, sir several days ago, sir, so I discussed with Ronnie Peterson and Tony Blackburne and thought that they probably arrive from other country. I know someone in the Ministry and he send me a list of imports We've worked hard and discarded import from Hamburg, but we're still analyzing the imports coming from Stockolm"

Tony and Ronnie smiled. They vividly remembered how Pat shyly presented his conclusions to them demonstrating that Tony was wrong. Pat was afraid of Tony's reaction, but Tony simply read Pat's notes, saw the logic in them and accepted the conclusions.

"Well done, Pat. Any suggestion?" Tony said.

"They have used an intermediate point to cover the operation" Pat said.

"That's clear, but from where?. It will take us many time to check the list of imports, and we don't know how to get that list" said Ronnie.

Pat smiled.

"I know how" he said.

"Really?" asked Tony.

"My aunt Sophie works at the Department of Magical Cooperation"

"And I bet she cannot resist your smile" said Tony.

"Shut up. She's very nice and clever. In fact, she says that you're a bad influence"

"I agree with her" said Ronnie, and after saying that they all laughed.

Two days later Pat entered the Library with and armful of papers.

"Here you are. I did the first part, so now it's your turn" and with a mischievous smile he left them. It was Ronnie and Tony's turn to work.

They saw the list. It will take a lot of time to check it all. Ronnie handled more than half of the list

"I'm a Hufflepuff, so I'm used to working hard".

"And as a Ravenclaw I should choose better friends than Pat"

"It seems you're not so clever"

"Shut up and read".

"We need help, mate" said Ronnie.

"Nobody can help us if you want to keep the secret, unless…" and after saying that he ran outside the Library. He returned twenty minutes later.

"Where did you go?"

"I was looking for help"

"I don't see the help"

"Keep your faith, young padawan"

Ronnie groaned and kept on working.

And after remembering that Tony came back to reality, and the real fact was that he had promises but not a real clue.

And suddenly they heard Professor Acheron asking permission to talk.

"One of my students told me something. He's not hundred per cent sure but he heard a friend of him saying that something could have entered Britain via Stockholm".

Tony and Albus looked at each other.

"Malfoy did it. He didn't want to tell us days ago but he helped in his own way. Great" Albus said to Tony.

Page looked at Pat, who was reading the list at full speed.

"Have you got a name?" asked Page to Acheron.

"The other information was certain almost at hundred per cent, but this is only at fifty per cent"

"Fifty per cent is better than nothing" said Page.

"Stephan Johansson"

Pat found the name and seemed worried.

"If the list is correct, he could have sent six creatures" Pat said, and then he gave the list to Headmaster Page.

"Do you want to check the list, Mr. Potter?" Page asked.

Harry remembered that Pat had an aunt working at the Department of Magical Cooperation and maybe she helped Pat giving him more information than it was allowed, as Hermione did with Albus, so if he accepted Page's offer he will have to act against Pat's aunt, so he had to refuse the offer.

"Thank you for the offer. It seems that the boy is right, but we will check it at the Ministry, sir".

Ron looked at Harry surprised, but he decided not to question Harry's decision.

Luna and Rolf seemed worried

"We will contact Alan immediately. May we use your Owlery, Headmaster?" asked Luna

"Of course, but you can call him via Floo if you wish" said Page pointing at the fireplace.

"Thank you"

Rolf and Luna went to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and maintained a short conversation via Floo network.

"I think it will be important, Alan. Headmaster Page wants to celebrate several master classes and I think that Care of Magical Creatures should be one of them. Harry Potter has just taught the first class about Defense against Dark Arts, maybe we could schedule your master class next week".

A voice said something, but Albus couldn't hear what the man was saying.

"You say you could go to Hogwarts next Wednesday?" Luna looked at Page, who nodded as a sign of agreement "I will consult Page, but I'm pretty sure he will agree".

Rolf and Luna returned to the table.

"We have a deal" Luna said.

"Well done, Luna" Harry said.

"Well, thank you very much for your time. Mr. Potter, I think we have to be in touch to check what Professor Acheron and the students said in order to establish a line of action here and in Lithuania" Page said.

"Agreed, Headmaster, and I will inform Mr. Shacklebolt" Harry said.

"I know you would like to be here next Wednesday…"

"I don't find it convenient, sir, although I would love to" answered Harry "and I think we should meet at London. Of course I could visit Hogwarts using the excuse of a Quidditch match, but it's not the same"

"You're always welcome, but London is a better place"

"By the way, I think that all the Houses have worked well and hard for the wizarding society, so they all deserve some points. House Hufflepuff gets fifteen points for his work, House Slytherin gets ten points for his accurate information and, finally, Houses Gryffindor and Ravenclaw get five points each for their collaboration".

Jones was really pleased, and Acheron was happy too because she didn't expect such a reward. Neville and Jorvik were less happy but Page's word was law. Albus realized that Neville will encourage him to work harder. Albus saw that Professor Jorvik was saying something to Julia, but she seemed to reply so angrily that left Jorvik speechless.

"If I do that it would cost some points to Gryffindor. I would like to know what she said".

The meeting was over, so Albus got close to his father to say goodbye. Harry put an arm around Albus' shoulders as a sign of affection and approbation.

"Hi, Albus. You did it well".

"We should have a talk, Albus" said Neville.

"You should have a talk with the whole House, Neville, if it's about performance" said Harry.

"I know, Harry, but things are not so easy now".

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you other day"

Harry was intrigued, but he didn't want to go too far. It was clear that Neville didn't want to explain it at Hogwarts.

After saying goodbye to the Professors and Rolf and Luna, who promised to have lunch at Grimmauld Place on Saturday, Harry and Albus walked to the door, where they found James, Lily and Chinhua waiting for them. Ron was there with Rose and Hugo.

"Well, I promise to visit more often. I'll come to see your matches"

And after that Ron and Harry left Hogwarts.

When Albus entered Gryffindor Tower, he found an owl waiting for him. It wasn't a private owl but a Hogwarts owl. A student wanted to say something to him but he didn't want to be known.

"Be careful. You have enemies between your own House". The letter was anonymous, and he didn't recognize the handwriting.

"I face problems in my own House?"


	17. Chapter 17 Crisis

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XVII "CRISIS"**

"Be careful. You have enemies between your own House".

Albus read the letter repeatedly and couldn't believe it. His first thought was that someone tried to mislead him, because he didn't want to admit that he could be facing opposition in his own House, between his own mates.

Albus tried to search for advice, and so he went to see James. James was very popular and everybody talked to him, so maybe he knew something. Albus found him talking with Alice Cornwall, a beautiful girl in his year, and Albus realized that the conversation wasn't academic, but Albus didn't care.

"James, I need to talk to you"

"We're busy, Al"

"Now" Albus' tone admitted no response.

James sighed

"We'll see you around" said to Cornwall and when she left he turned to Albus "I hope you had a good reason because the opportunity was tempting"

"Read"

James' face turned somber.

"Tell me it's a joke"

"You're the boss in that department, James, so I'm afraid it's not a joke".

James pointed at a couch away from the crowd, so they could talk privately.

"I didn't know you had enemies, Al".

"Neither I, and I really need your help"

"Sure. How?"

"We should follow Dad's paths, James. Create a group and train our skills in DADA. A small one, just people we trust".

"Great. The whole team will follow us"

"James, I'm serious. I don't trust our Chasers, and that includes our captain. Do you trust O'Brian?"

"Completely. He will follow us if I ask him to"

"I trust Grobbelaar, and we need a place for training. Unfortunately, the Room of Requirements collapsed, but I know you meet people in a place close to South Tower when you want to plan a new prank" Albus looked at his brother and smiled "I'm not that dumb, James, I know you have a hidden place, and we do need it".

"No problem, Al".

"And the Marauders Map"

"Why?"

"It's for you and me, not yours. I know that I agreed that in the past, but I have to revoke that deal. We should share it"

James nodded.

"James, I'm begging you. Please pay all your attention about what people say. We have an external crisis and maybe an internal one too. If they both collide…".

"If it's only in our House it's not a big deal".

" You're right, James. I have to check other Houses"

"What are you talking about?" said a feminine voice.

James and Albus raised their heads and they saw Rose and Lily.

"Nothing" said Albus.

"You were talking about a crisis and you have a letter" said Rose.

"It's nothing, really" said Albus, but then Lily got the letter and read it.

"Albus, Dad must know it" said Lily visibly worried.

"I won't tell him now. We don't know if this is true or not" said Albus.

"But…"

"You two promise you won't tell them"

Lily and Rose looked at each other.

"All right, although you're wrong. But if we saw things are getting worse, we will tell" said Rose.

"Thank you" said Albus, and he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Lily.

"I have to do some questions" said Albus, and he left the Gryffindor Tower.

His first intention was just leaving the tower, being alone, and having time to think, but instead he went to the Library to talk with Julia. He tried to look calm but, being Harry Potter' son, he wasn't good hiding his emotions.

"Any problem, Albus? You seem worried" said Julia.

Albus gave the letter to Julia.

"Why do you have enemies? I know why we have it inside our House, but I didn't expect that in Gryffindor".

"Wait, do you have enemies?"

"Of course we have. Mainly seventh-years. They are jealous but they do nothing relevant. I had a quarrel with Jorvik because of them during the meeting".

"I noticed, but I didn't know the reason".

"Chinhua is becoming the main star of the Quidditch team and we lead the investigation project, so seventh-years are not the protagonist"

Tony then reached the group.

"Do you recognize the handwriting, Tony?" asked Albus.

Tony nodded.

"Quite kind coming from him. I bet he has a lot of problems now, and he'll live a hell if he's discovered"

"You know him?"

"You too, but I won't say no more here".

Albus thought for a second. It can't be. Malfoy? He wrote the name and sent it to Tony, who nodded.

"Hufflepuffs?"

"Actually they don't have any problem, but if things turn serious, who knows" said Tony.

Albus explained his idea of creating a small group like his father did.

"Only people you trust are allowed" said Albus.

"Of course Linda Catarella, and Lisa, my third-year pupil" said Julia.

"I would include Pat and Ronnie, of course. I don't know if they trust any other Hufflepuffs, but I will ask them. About Ravenclaws, only my third-year pupil Ian Clarke" said Tony.

Julia seemed annoyed

"Clarke?. Do you know what he did yesterday?" said Julia.

"No. What?"

"Acheron demanded an essay and he wrote it in Klingon".

"I know. He showed it to me and it was brilliant, and Acheron could cast a Translatio spell. You wrote an essay about that very spell in your third year".

"It costed us five points, Tony, and you're encouraging him".

"First, Acheron didn't say that the work should be in English. You and I have written essays in Latin and no Professor said a word, and second, he did recover the points in the following class. However, I agree with you, he shouldn't have used Klingon but Vulcan. It was more appropriated, more Ravenclaw".

Now Tony was clearly having fun of the situation, so Albus had to intervene.

"Tony, I think we should have a talk with the guy, you know what I mean".

"I will arrange it"

After that Tony left the Library, and returned some minutes later.

"Done, let's go"

There were walking down the corridors when suddenly Tony spoke:

"I guess Chinhua Chang will be included"

"Yes"

"You know people talk about Chinhua and you"

"I know, but I'm not dating her"

"But Julia is suffering. You should talk to her. Look, I've seen you, your father and your brothers hanging around with Chinhua. Many people did, and this is one of the reasons why they think you're dating. I have a crazy theory about that, but I think that Julia must know the truth from you"

Albus kept silent, but he remembered that just minutes ago he informed Chinhua about the letter, and he forced her to swore she wouldn't tell Harry, the same promise his brothers did, but then he realized that she could owl her mother, Cho. James and Lily could inform her mother, Ginny, but Albus was pretty sure they wouldn't.

He was right, in that very moment Laozi was flying towards London with a letter for Cho.

One minute later, Tony and Albus got into the same room where they had a talk with Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy was there waiting for them.

"Hello, which is the problem?" he said.

Albus gave the letter to him

"Is that yours?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Thank you. Do you face the same problems at Slytherin?" asked Albus.

Malfoy smiled.

"I wish I had your problems, Potter. My Head Boy, Stevenson, hates you and all that you and Tony represent, and now he controls more than a half of my House, Acheron excluded, fortunately, so I cannot help you openly. I'm in troubles but I will deal with it".

"Why is he acting like that?"

"Because the Ministry of your beloved Shacklebolt hates Slytherin. Besides, the ones without proper connection doesn't receive much help. I know, this is not very different what former Ministers did, but it's not right, and this opinion is shared by many members of the four Houses"

"We're in front of a crisis, Malfoy, an adding an internal crisis is not very helpful" said Tony.

"Come on, Blackburne. Let's suppose there is a new Voldemort, you're perfectly aware that he would only succeed is he takes advantage of the internal situation. Last one was pure bloods against mudbloods, but now, let's suppose he claims to be a defender of democracy. He'd have a lot of supporters".

"Now I can drop dead. I see a Malfoy defending democracy and meritocracy. But let's go to business, how can we help you?" said Tony.

"I need time. People won't cooperate with you so easily" said Scorpius.

"Some younger students could help your mates at the Library. I know you Slytherins are quite reluctant to work with other people, but I'm only asking you not to discourage them, that would create a dynamic".

"And I could help people in practices" said Albus.

"I can't accept that"

"You can if the offer includes Hufflepuff and comes via Acheron. It'd probe the disadvantages of working isolate. Then no one would be surprised if we have a talk" said Albus.

Malfoy thought for a second

"We could try".

The first meeting of the group (they all decided to choose a name in following sessions) was scheduled for next Monday, so they could practice a little before master class on Wednesday.

James suggested to Albus that Albus should be the leader, but Albus had doubts, because there were students older than him (Chinhua was two years older) and so they should know more than him.

"But you know the theory, and you're a natural-born in this issue" answered James.

"About theory, I mean, are you kidding, James? I cannot compete against Rose, Julia or Tony. They study harder. Maybe I'm better than others practicing, but I'm not sure.

"You're a Potter"

Albus said nothing. He couldn't remind James that there was another Potter who was two years older.

That Monday, when everyone was gathered, Albus looked at them. There were seven Gryffindors (the three Potter, Rose, Hugo, O'Brian and Grobbelaar), six Ravenclaws (Chinhua, Julia, her pupil Lisa Martin, Linda Catarella, Tony and his pupil Clarke) and four Hufflepuffs (Pat, Ronnie, Ian Jones and Tom Allenson, who were fourth-year).

Albus decided that there was no time to lose, so he explained the situation they were facing, the external crisis at Lithuania with probable expansion to Britain and the problems inside Hogwarts.

"We have created a dynamic that surpasses the divisions between Houses, and some people are threatened by this change. Besides, there seems to be some discontent with the Ministry. Some could take advantage of all that".

"Sorry, Albus. I'm too young to think in politics, but I've heard my parents talking, and discontent really exist. I can understand your position but I will not defend the Ministry" said Grobbelaar.

Albus expected that.

"If we do it well we can be a factor of change for good. If we don't do it, some could do it for bad" said Albus.

"I see no Slytherins here, Potter" said Tom Allenson.

"We're working on that. Situation at Slytherin is complicated, and yes, we need the Slytherins"

"I will defend my mates Ronnie and Pat till the end, but how do we know that you're just defending your status? You're not anybody, but a Potter. You have a position and a House to defend" insisted Allenson.

"Last year I would have agreed with you, Allenson, but I've spent last months with Pat and Ronnie, and now I care more for them that for most of my House. Is that enough for you?"

Albus looked at the group.

"My father told me that all is about choices, and I've made mine, and many of the people I chose to side are here, no matter what Sorting Hat said"

Albus looked at their faces, they looked convinced, but Allenson still insisted.

"No offence, Potter, but Slytherins will need more than words"

Albus looked at Chinhua. He tried to tell her that he needed her permission to explain what he told Malfoy, but Chinhua understood at once.

"I know that one of the problems are the practices between Albus and me. I don't mind if someone wants to join us. I don't talk about studying because that is more or less stablished after last meeting"

"We Hufflepuffs could join?" asked Allenson.

"This is what she said" said Albus.

Ronnie thought that it was time to intervene.

"Thanks for the offer, Albus and Chinhua. We will tell Professor Jones, but I think we should be back to work. We have made a research trying to find an effective spell against Laumés, and we have no clue, but we've thought that some spells applied to dragons could be useful"

"Which ones?" asked Albus.

"Bewitched sleep"

"Aunt Fleur used it in the Triwizzard" said Rose.

Albus smiled. They had something and, by the way, Rose seemed integrated in the group, and that was good.

"I've never practiced that spell, and I think it was a Seventh-year spell or even more advanced".

Ronnie smiled.

"We have done it"

Albus was shocked.

"How did you learn a seventh-year spell?"

Ronnie pointed at Clarke

"He found a book about that spell".

"Can we see the book?"

"Unfortunately we had to give back the book, but we made notes" Clarke said.

Albus looked at Julia and Tony. Julia was visibly angry, and Tony was very proud, so Albus realized that maybe Clarke found the spell in the Forbidden Section, a remarkable feat at an incredible risk.

"Clarke is clearly as his master" Albus thought, but they had something to start with.

"So you can teach us the spell?" he asked.

Ronnie smiled. He used to be very humble, so that was a moment of glory.

He pointed at a dummie used in the master class and casted the spell. After a few tries Pat offered himself as a target. Ronnie aim at him and cast the spell and Pat fell at the floor asleep, and took a time and some refreshing spells to wake him up. After that, everybody tried hard, first at the dummie and later between themselves.

Finally, after an hour of exhausting practice, they were all quite satisfied with the result. Now they had something to use if needed.

"Maybe that will not kill them, but it will slow them, so reinforcements could arrive on time" said Pat.

They practiced again other spells like Protego or Expelliarmus and finished the session. Albus saw them depart.

"James, wait a moment"

"Yes?"

"Did you bring the Marauders Map?"

"Of course"

"Check where they are going. Let's try to find if they are with someone, let's say inconvenient"

"You know if they talk with someone of their House it could mean nothing"

"It's not a guarantee but maybe we could find if someone is a double agent"

"You and your Muggle lectures. Last year you were not as complicated"

"I wasn't as interesting"

"Yeah, sure" said James sarcastically.

They found nothing strange, but suddenly they realized two people's route.

"It can't be" said Albus.

"Did you know?"

"We should have known"

"When you say we should have known you mean that I should know, isn't it?"

"Yes, James. You should know and you have to know if it is what it seems, because it explains a lot of things" and then the two brothers laughed.

Wednesday came, with the scheduled master class in care of magical creatures. This time the class was different, and the whole Hogwarts (although the course was elective only from third year) left the building to attend the class. When they reached Hagrid's Hut (Hagrid wasn't the teacher anymore, but the hut kept the name) where Headmaster Page, Professor Khan, Rolf, Luna and a small, thin and old man were waiting for them.

"Hello everybody, welcome to the second master class. This time is about Care in Magical Creatures. We have here a specialist, Mr. Alan Carlisle, and he will be helped by two other specialists in magical creatures, Rolf and Luna Scamander and, of course, by our Professor in charge of the course, Professor Khan".

Alan Carlisle waved to the students and started his speech

"Hello, I left Hogwarts long time ago, Dumbledore wasn't Headmaster then". Students laughed when they heard that because, for them, the era before Dumbledore was Ancient History. Carlisle smiled too.

"Yes, I'm that old. After Hogwarts I majored in Care in Magical Creatures, and I've dedicated my whole life to Magical Creatures, so I will show you some of them"

"And maybe we will have the pleasure to visit his farm. There are a lot of creatures there" said Luna.

Alan smiled

"Yes, of course"

"I'm afraid we're wrong. He doesn't seem suspicious" Albus thought.

"In my time Hogwarts had a herd of Hippogriffs" Alan Carlisle said

"We lost it during a time, but we have recovered it" said Professor Khan.

"Great, then we will start with Hippogriffs. Do you know Hippogriffs?"

"Mainly Malfoy" shouted Albus. Albus, Tony and Scorpius agreed that a certain confrontation during the class should be good for Malfoy.

"Oh, you too, Potter" said Scorpius Malfoy "Do you want to have a try?"

Alan Carlisle looked at them.

"I guess you know they are dangerous" said Carlisle.

Albus and Scorpius nodded.

"Well, then we have two volunteers. Professor Kahn, can you bring the Hippogriffs?"

Kahn appeared with two hippogriffs from Hogwarts' herd. Everyone could see that hippogriffs had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse. Both students were frightened when they saw their cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes.

"They are really beautiful, Kahn. Which are their names?" asked Carlisle.

"The one on the right is called Bold, and the one on the left is called Sparkly" answered Kahn.

"Quite reassuring for a ride" Albus thought, then he looked at Scorpius and realized that he was thinking the same.

"Well. If you want to major in Hippogriff, it is an established career. I must say that one of Rolf Scamander ancestors was a Hippogriff breeder"

"My great-grandmother, sir" answered Rolf.

"Yes. Well, so you are Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. As an advice, you must be cautious. Hippogriffs are intensely proud creatures, so you must show respect by bowing to them, and waiting for them to bow in return before approaching. Eye contact should be maintained all the time, without a single blink, and wait without a sign of hesitation. The Hippogriff should be allowed to make the first move as this is polite. If offended, or if it sees a sign of weakness, you'll become a prey, but don't be afraid, we're here to help you".

"We'll be dead by then, but I cannot move back" Albus thought.

Then he approached to Bold and bowed, keeping eye contact. After a few seconds that seemed eternal to Albus, Bold bowed in return.

"Very well you two. Do you want to ride them?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure" answered Albus and Scorpius.

Kahn and Carlisle helped them to get on the hippogriffs and made a sign. When hippogriffs saw that sign they started to run and Albus and Scorpius had to grab the neck of their mounts because they were really fast, and suddenly they found themselves flying.

When Albus felt himself flying he grabbed hard Bold's neck, but after a few seconds he, a Seeker, noticed that it wasn't very different than riding a broom, so he relaxed and let Bold fly wherever it wanted. Bold noticed that Albus was now completely relaxed and they both enjoyed some minutes of absolute freedom.

When both Albus and Scorpius landed, there were plenty of volunteers to ride, being McCulloch and Stevenson two of them, but Julia, Tony and many of the members of the group raised their hands too.

Kahn looked at Albus and Scorpius.

"Any suggestion?" he asked.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, and there was a mutual understanding, although the reasons were different for each one of them.

"McCulloch and Stevenson, sir" said Albus.

Albus wanted to make up with his Captain because practices with Chinhua had worsened the relationship, and he was afraid that McCulloch could fall in the other side, but Scorpius chose Stevenson because he wanted him to fail, simple as that.

Both Seventh-years approached the Hippogriffs with confidence but they forgot to bow properly and, much more important, they didn't keep eye contact with them, so Hippogriffs considered them a thread and acted accordingly. Fortunately, Kahn and Carlisle were close and rescued the students.

Both McCulloch and Stevenson looked at Albus and Scorpius angrily. They, Seventh-year students and prominent members in their Houses, had been humiliated in front of their mates. To make things worse, two fourth-years succeed where they failed.

"Now I have one more enemy" Albus thought. He looked at Scorpius, who tried to hide his feelings, but Albus noticed his joy. Scorpius had scored a point in his fight against Stevenson.

Albus approached Julia and Tony.

"Sorry, we have our reasons to choose them"

"Good move" said Julia. Tony nodded.

"Stevenson is angry because he failed where Malfoy succeed. That's good"

"McCulloch is angry for the same reason. That's not good" said Albus.

"You can deal with that. Sytherin situation is more important" said Julia.

"Do you think I can win a confrontation against McCulloch" asked Albus looking at Julia.

"Single-handedly?. I don't know, but you can have more allies than him if you try. Talk with Rose".

Then they heard Carlisle's voice.

"I wanted to hunt a yeti, but unfortunately I'm too old to travel to Tibet, so the next creature, although exotic, will not be as enigmatic"

Then he showed a beast similar to a leopard.

"Is that a Nundu, sir?" asked Julia.

"Very well"

"I thought it was dangerous" said Julia a bit frightened.

Carlisle doubted.

"It is one of the most dangerous creatures alive. The breath of the Nundu is toxic and filled with disease. Nundu must receive a Stunning Sell on daily basis, so it's peaceful".

Carlisle looked at the students, who didn't seem too trust him.

"Any volunteer?. Believe me, it's safe".

Julia, Rose and Ronnie raised their hands.

"Three volunteers. Very well, come on".

The trio got close and caressed its skin. The Nundu purred pleased.

"It likes you. It's very unusual" Carlisle said.

"I think it's because of the girls" Ronnie said.

"It's a male, so maybe this is the reason, but Nundus are not friendly, so you did it great".

People murmured. Albus realized that some showed their appreciation for what the trio had done. Some students from all the Houses showed their discontent.

"The breach is getting wider, but I think we're winning" he thought.

Khan disappeared with the Nundu and Carlisle brought a rare bird with greenish black feathers and a sharp beak.

"Do you recognize it?" asked Carlisle.

"It's an Augurey, sir. Uric the Oddball's pet" said Chinhua.

"Very well. He was one of the most famous Ravenclaws wizards, and this is Woody, my Augurey" said Carlisle.

Albus looked at the Ravenclaws. Seventh-years were livid. It could have been worse, because Julia and Tony raised hands like a lightning, but Chinhua simply spoke.

The Augurey seemed shy, according to its fame.

"Augureys use to be very affectionate with their masters, but this is very shy" said Tony.

"Are you sure?" asked Albus.

Tony showed a book called "Magical Creatures Encyclopedia"

"Sure" he said.

After some minutes, the class finished. Carlisle was talking with Rolf and Luna, so Albus waited till he left.

"Well, which is your verdict?" asked Albus.

"I'm not sure. He has forgotten some things, but he remember a lot, and he is very old"

"Do you remember the Augurey?" asked Julia.

"It's his"

"So it's been always so shy" said Tony.

Luna looked at him.

"It's curious. It was very affectionate with him, unlike now"

"Maybe he's not Carlisle but the Augurey knows him" said Tony.

"I doubt it" said Luna.

"Albus, now you should write your father" Julia muted. She was right, so Albus nodded in response.

Some hours later Harry was in a meeting with Ron and Hermione when they heard that someone was knocking the door.

"Come in" Harry said.

The door opened and Cho came into Harry's office.

"Cho, what's happening?".

"I don't want to disturb, but I have something for you"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We'll see you later, Harry" Hermione said.

"You don't need to go. I just want to give Harry a letter" said Cho.

Ron wanted to stay, because he didn't want Harry and Cho to be alone.

"We'll see you" said Hermione, and then she looked at her husband and they left the office.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Harry"

"You don't have to. I guess something important is happening with Chinhua".

Usually he used a hired owl

"Albus has problems. She asked me for advice and well, here I am. Read".

Harry read carefully. Initially he was surprised because he expected his sons to write directly to him, but the content of the letter was too familiar to him.

"I'm afraid Albus is acting like me".

"Not the wisest choice"

"Ok, enough" said Harry smiling

"I'm afraid Albus is facing the same problem than Chinhua and others in Ravenclaw"

"I guess I should talk with Neville, but I don't know how to help Chinhua in Ravenclaw"

"You don't need to, Harry. I will talk with some people. Being a celebrity has certain advantages"

"Oh, yes, the great comeback. Season starts next week. Isn't it?"

"Yes. I think we can do it"

"Do what?"

"Winning, git. Chinhua will attend some matches, so maybe you could come"

Harry was about to say something, but suddenly and owl appeared with a letter for Harry.

"It's Hermes" said Harry, and read the letter. After that he gave it to Cho.

"It's Albus. Now we have problems"


	18. Chapter 18 Next Monday

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XVIII "NEXT MONDAY"**

"Well?" asked Ron.

Cho just had left Harry's office

"She came to give me information from Chinhua and some advices" and after that Harry explained what Albus and Chinhua said in their letters.

Ron and Hermione (she came in when Harry was starting his explanation) looked worried.

"Are our kids in danger?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled. They didn't fear danger when they were chasing horrocruxes.

"They are at Hogwarts, Hermione".

"By the way, which was Cho's advice?" asked Ron.

"Monitor Carlisle and don't act à la Harry Potter"

Ron chucked while Hermione showed clearly her disdain.

"What kind of advice is that?" she said.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"A good one. We don't know if Carlisle's a leader or just a subordinate. We have to be cautious".

"We don't know if he's a bad guy either, mate" said Ron.

"This is why we will monitor him, Ron, very closely".

"When you say we…"

"We'll be involved, Ron".

"Wait a moment" said Hermione" what are you doing?. You're are the Head of the Department and Ron's your Deputy. You cannot walk like novice Aurors in their first missions".

"I will not act à la Harry Potter, Hermione. I will wait till the right moment. But if you want me to wait in my office until everything is done when my sons could be in danger you don't know me, Hermione".

"I didn't say that, but you should consult with Ginny".

"I will talk with her, but you know what she will say. She'll want to storm Carlisle's cottage to prevent the danger. But we don't know what we are facing and I don't want to commit mistakes" said Harry.

"I hope you're right" said Hermione, and she left the office.

Ron looked at Harry.

"I never expected that you'll become the most prudent in the trio, Harry".

Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

"It's part of growing up, Ron".

"So now you're an adult. I guess you will not come with me this Saturday to see the great victory of the Cannons over the Tutshill".

"Of course I will, Ron. I'm not that grown up"

They laughed again.

"Do you think we have chances, Harry?".

"If you want to win you should support another team, mate"

"And why do you come with me then?"

"Because you're my mate and you support the Cannons, Ron".

Ron stayed in silence for a second.

"I guess Albus will attend the match"

"Maybe, but you how he is…".

"Much like you, so he will not inform to you and you'll be surprised"

They laughed again, just like the old times. Harry realized how much he needed that.

"A beer, Ron?"

"You don't go back home?"

"Of course, but right now I need a beer with my mate"

And they left the office and entered the first pub they found.

"It's been years since the last time" said Ron thoughtfully looking his tankard. His eyes were bright.

The following days the Aurors monitored Carlisle's cottage, so Harry could find the time to have a drink with Neville at Hogsmeade.

"It's grand to see you so often, Harry" said Neville after asking two butterbeers.

"It's close to Hogwarts, so I thought it would be easier for you"

"Yes, you know that Hannah and I live here, so I can return home every day except when I have to stay at Hogwarts because of my duties"

"This is not what our Professors did"

"They were not married, Harry".

Neville sighed and looked at his beer again.

"They didn't have children like you have. Hannah and I are thinking in adopting a baby"

"Muggle?"

"Muggle or wizard, we don't mind" said Neville.

He seemed to hesitate, but finally he continued.

"This society is in troubles, Harry. Hogsmeade is the biggest town in Britain inhabitated only by wizards. Many families live here, but they have to send their kids to King's Road to go to Hogwarts, to Hogwarts, Harry, just a few miles away from here, and they can't see their sons except when a visit is scheduled, and you know, there are only a few every year. It shouldn't be that way. Things have changed. Society has changed".

"You seem to support Blackrock Manifesto"

Blackrock Manifesto, from an anonymous author, was published that very day, and defended more democracy in wizarding society and the abolition of all the monopolies, so every wizard could trade with all kind of spells and magical objects, like Floo Powder.

"I've read it, and I support some of the articles" said Neville.

"We have to be careful and think in our security. Only Floo-Pow can make a proper Floo powder, Neville"

"You can import them from abroad, Harry, and it's funny to hear you talking about respecting the rules".

That was a low blow, but Harry knew Neville was right. He was very fond of breaking the rules at Hogwarts.

"So you think the Manifesto will have support?"

"Yes, Harry. Shacklebolt has two options, establish a plan of reforms or try to suppress the discontent".

"Someone can take advantage of the discontent, Neville".

"So Shaklebolt should negotiate"

Harry was nervous. If Neville didn't support him then they were in troubles.

"The rest of the Board of Professors support your point of view?"

"You mean a revolt?. Of course not, at least no one of the Heads of the four Houses. Page keeps Hogswarts under control, Harry. Maybe he is not as powerful and charismatic as Dumbledore was, but people like Quirrell, Lockhart or Malfoy are not allowed with Page".

"That's a relief. However, Neville, there is something I need to ask you, something personal, as a friend" and Harry explained what happened with Albus.

Neville looked surprised.

"Enemies is a strong word, Harry. Some people feels threatened about what's happening and thinks that Albus pays no attention to our House's interests"

"About what?"

"You remember what happened in our days, Harry. The four Houses fought each other for victory, which wasn't good for Hufflepuff, by the way, but everything changed two-three years ago"

"What happened?"

"Last years Ravenclaw has collected a bunch of very talented students, so everybody expected that they will be fighting with Slytherin and we Gryffindors for the House Cup. They would get more points in classes but we would recover in Quidditch, but suddenly early-years Ravenclaw decided to team with Hufflepuffs, even they worked collectively between Ravenclaw themselves, something that years ago was unexpected".

"Who did that?"

"You know them. Blackburne and O'Connor. Blackburne teamed with Hufflepuff at the end of his first-year and O'Connor stablished a work-group in her House. When O'Connor and Blackburne decided to cooperate, something that happened in their second year encouraged by Jorvik, Ravenclaw's performance boosted after that, and Hufflepuff's too"

Neville smiled sadly.

"We had only Quidditch to fight for second place and hope for the first one, and now Albus teams with Chang and befriend O'Connor, Blackburne and some Hufflepuffs. People don't like that. They think he works for the enemy"

"You think so?"

Neville sighed.

"He's in a rebellion phase. You were very Gryffindor and he's rebelling against that, and he's one of the most prominent House's members, maybe the most prominent, so imagine what young people think, that other Houses are better".

"He's rebelling against me?"

"You are the establishment, Harry".

Harry looked at Neville with surprise.

"Think for a minute. I know that being Auror without finishing Hogwarts was cool, but things have not changed for twenty years. Albus and many other people can respect you for what you did, but it doesn't guarantee that you'll have their support forever. They don't like what they see, and you are part of that".

"May I be worried about Hogwarts, Neville? May I count with your support?"

"Of course you can, but Page will try to get Hogwarts out of any internal controversy, and this is how it has to be"

Neville looked at Harry.

"I will support you with my life if necessary, Harry, but I'm a Hogwarts Professor, these are not Dumbledore's times".

"You know there can be an external menace, and they could take advantage of chaos"

"So it's up to you, Head of Auror Department, to defend our society, and you can count on me, but I wouldn't like our students to be involved".

"You promise me Albus is not in danger?"

"He's a Potter, and you Potters love being in danger, but I will protect him, don't worry" said Neville smiling.

"So you're sure Hogwarts will remain peaceful"

"Hogwarts is part of our society. Students hear what their parents talk, but as far as I know they are underage, so don't worry"

Two days later Harry received the report of the Aurors in charge of monitoring Carlisle's cottage.

"We haven't found anything. He feeds his herd and he uses to visit a small hut close to his cottage" said the Aurors.

"Did you check inside the hut, Lockerby?" asked Harry.

"We found nothing, sir".

"About the herd, did you find anything strange?

"Strange, sir? All magical beasts are rather strange"

"I mean if they were the typical beasts from Britain and Ireland"

"We didn't see anything strange, sir, but we just watched the cottage. Every day he walks to the town, so maybe he has something out there".

"And you didn't check that?"

"No, sir, we just check the cottage. We thought those were the orders"

"It's ok, Lockerby"

When the Aurors were gone, Harry looked at Ron.

"This lack of initiative can cause a problem"

"We were not clear about the goal of the mission, Harry. Don't blame them"

"I know, but it's a pity. Would you fancy a stroll tonight, Ron?"

"We're gonna pay a visit to him, isn't it?"

"We're not invited, so we'll just take a look, like the old days"

"Great"

They went to Hermione's office.

"Hermione, we're gonna check Carlisle's cottage for ourselves" said Harry.

"Yes, those new Aurors need to know how a couple of wise and battle-hardened Aurors act" said Ron.

Hermione looked at them.

"You two have two neurons if you're in a lucky day. Why do you suppose you'll be more successful?"

"Dear, we're wise, battle-hardened, you know…" said Ron.

"I know that I kept you alive when we were chasing Horrocruxes"

"We were chased, Hermione" said Harry.

Harry then took a look at Hermione and moved behind Ron to be safe.

"We were chased because you, Harry Potter, were a bigmouth, don't you remember?" said Hermione.

Now Hermione looked scary, so the men kept silent.

"Let's go" she said.

"Go where?" said Ron.

"To Carlisle's cottage, stupid. You need a brain with you, because you Aurors have difficulties breathing and using a wand at the same time".

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Say something, Harry" Ron muted.

"She's your wife. you say something".

"Dear, I think we can do it alone" said Ron

"We only dueled once and I smashed you, Ron, so maybe you should keep the fortress and Harry and I could take a look"

Ron's face showed that he was begging Harry to help him.

"Ok, let's go, Hermione, but we should warn somebody if don't show in time"

"And you wanted to tell …"

"You know the answer, you. So, which is your proposal?"

"Lockerby or someone from Aurors Department"

"You must be kidding" said Harry.

"I don't. You should send a second team, but you want to be a teenager again, so someone must warn your Department that their bosses are making foolish moves again".

Harry sighed.

"Warn Lockerby, Ron".

A few minutes later they apparated close to the cottage. They looked the surrounding just to check if there was someone watching, but the field was silent.

"There's light inside the cottage. Carlisle must be there" said Harry.

Suddenly the door opened and a man, who the trio supposed it was Carlisle, appeared with a tray and walked to the hut.

"We must know who is there" said Hermione.

"Wait" said Ron.

"Do you want a beer?" said a man's voice from the cottage.

"I thought Carlisle lived alone. We should have a talk with Lockerby, Harry" said Ron.

"If we go over there we'll have a better sight of the hut" said Hermione.

When they arrived to that point Hermione looked around with surprise.

"That's strange" she said.

"What?" Ron said.

"We are at a cottage and that's a natural field, and it should be cultivated, or used as a meadow".

"Magical beasts are not the same that a Muggle herd, Hermione"

"But it's useless, unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Harry.

"We have checked the whole cottage and we have found several magical creatures, but how would you hide a creature?"

Harry finally realized.

"With the same spells we used when we were hiding from Voldemort, so people couldn't see nor listen to them" he said.

"And they are probably in that natural field"

"That makes sense, Hermione"

"So we get into the cottage and arrest them" said Ron.

Harry shaked his head

"No, Ron. There are at least two men there, maybe more, and if they release the magical creatures we could face problems. We'll return to the Minister and I'll have a talk with Shacklebolt"

"You've changed, Harry. Young Harry would have stormed the house" said Ron.

"I prefer the new Harry, Ron" said Hermione.

Discussion continued for some minutes, but Harry didn't pay attention to his friends. He was thinking about how he could convince the Ministry that he should arrest a respected member of wizarding society, and he didn't know how to do it.

"I hope he won't give green light this weekend. We have a match to see" said Ron.

Hermione sighed in despair

"Seriously, Ron"

And the discussion ended only when they got home.

The following day Harry struggled trying to arrange a date with Shacklebolt, and finally succeed before lunch, but all was in vain. Harry was reprimanded for monitoring a respected wizard without conclusive evidences against him.

Next Saturday Harry got Ron and Hermione's house to attend the start of Quidditch season.

"You didn't tell us what happened in your meeting" said Hermione

"I don't know. He will tell me his decision next Monday"

Ron knew something was wrong, but he said nothing.

When they were at Cannons stadium, Ron thought that they could have a talk. They have a box for their selves, so secrecy was guaranteed.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I was reprimanded, and I said that if I he refused to take any initiative against Carlisle, I would resign immediately"

Ron looked at his friend

"You must be kidding. What would you do then?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure what it would happen then. He would be in troubles"

"Are you sure? However, this is a point of no return in your relationship with him"

"I know"

"What does Ginny think of it?"

"I've been through that, Ron. Don't push"

"Does she know who came to your office?"

"It didn't help, of course".

"What a mess. Wait, it seems that the teams are getting out"

They applauded the teams, and then Ron spoke again.

"Harry, you know the kids will visit the farm, right?. I wouldn't like that they were there if we intervene".

"Neither I, and try to find Albus, please"

They took a look, but all was in vain, they weren't able to find him.

Some seconds later, they heard a knock at the door.

"May we come in?"

After that Albus and Chinhua came into the box.

"We thought for a second that you, kids, would miss the match"

"Never. Tutshill wrote to Page and he accepted. In the end it's Saturday. We were in a box but then we saw you, but we have to return Hogwarts after the match"

Then they heard Tutshill' supporters singing.

"Which song is that?" asked Ron.

"This is the one. It's a song composed by The Stone Roses, a band from Manchester. Supporters sing it as a tribute to Wolffe. I haven't heard it for years, since…" said Chinhua

"Since Sara quitted" said Albus.

Chinhua looked at Albus.

"Since we gave up winning, yes" she said.

They looked at the players gathered in two rows. Everybody was ready to start the match.

"I hope Mark Paisley will oppose resistance to Sara. His cousin Pat knows that Mark will lose, but if Sara defeats him easily will be bad for the family's name" said Albus.

"So you don't have faith in Cannons, Albus" said Ron.

"Never. Look. The match starts"

Albus was right, the referee had released the snitch and Sara and Mark Paisley climbed to the sky trying to grab the snitch. Meanwhile, Madina got the Quaffle and advanced at full speed trying to escape from Cannons' defenders, which he did with ease and scored the first goal.

"If don't control that guy this is gonna be a nightmare" said Ron.

"You ain't seen nothing, uncle Ron" said Albus.

"What do you mean?"

Albus just smiled.

The game continued and Tornados kept the advantage, but to Albus' surprise, they didn't try to implement new tactics. Even more important, Sara didn't look like the ultra-aggressive seeker they were used to. She seemed to be interested in keeping Paisley under control and let Chasers do their job.

"What are they doing?" he thought.

Chinhua was thinking the same, but she remembered what her mother said, that they were not interested in showing her game during the first matches, so her innovation in Chaser's play should seem casual, not intentional, and Sara could not show her real level. Albus knew it too, but he, more emotional than intellectual, forgot it in the heat of the game.

After fifteen minutes Tornados were winning only by fifty points, their Chasers game was better than last year but not magnificent and Beaters game was just good, to everyone' surprise.

"We are where we want" thought Tolya Holmov, and he sent the bludger directly to Cannons goal and made a signal to Sara.

Sara saw the signal, which was the indication that she should finish the match as soon as possible. She had seen the snitch five minutes ago but pretended she didn't, so she started to descend in a way that seemed that she was just scanning the field, but the real fact was that she was trying to catch the wind to attack at full speed.

Down the field, Holmov's Bludger created chaos in Cannons' defence, so Madina got the Quaffle from his mate Hassel and took advantage of the big hole in the defense to score. After that he looked at his Chasers, and they weren't where they were supposed to be, and was not intentional but a mistake.

Wolffe saw Madina's face and he knows that there would a discussion after the match. He would try to calm the waters, but he knew that this time the brilliant but individualistic Chaser was right.

Fortunately for Tornados, Sara disoriented Paisley with her move, accelerated in her typical style and got the snitch, so the match ended 300-90 for Tornados. Madina was selected MVP and Wolffe thanked God for that, because it would calm him down.

After the match Cho, accompanied by Sara, found Chinhua and Albus with Harry and Ron.

"Did you enjoy the match?" Cho asked.

"Weeeell" Ron said.

"I know you're a Cannons fan, Ron. I was asking the kids".

"I guess everything went as expected, Mum" Chinhua said.

"Completely"

Albus was flashed. "Wait, they didn't play at full strength?" he thought, and then he remembered what Cho told them weeks ago.

Cho realized that Ron and Harry were looking at each other, as if they wanted to say something to the kids. Then she remembered what Harry told her at his office, so she started to talk casually to her daughter and after a few questions, she asked the real question.

"Will you visit the farm, dear?"

"It's scheduled for next Wednesday, Mum".

Cho casually looked at Harry and Ron, but Chinhua, who was really sharp, noticed the fact. Something was gonna happen soon in that farm.

Few minutes later, Chinhua and Albus said goodbye and returned to Hogwarts, and Cho and Sara returned with their mates.

Wolffe was really happy.

"Journalist say we are not favorites. Everything is OK"

"What about me? asked Sara.

"An old glory, still impressive but not the best seeker around. Fauntleroy from Puddlemere will not be impressed".

They all laughed with that, everybody but Madina.

When the team was gone, Holmov talked with Paul Wolffe.

"Sir, Madina is right. Thorne is not doing well, or at least not as well as he should"

"This is what we have for this season"

"We should look for a replacement"

Cho was listening to them.

"My daughter knows someone. Maybe you should watch her first game"

"Your daughter?. She's a sixth year"

"Claire Short is a seventh year and she's very talented"

Wolffe looked at Holmov.

"You should go, Tolya. People has seen you with Chinhua and young Potter, so no one would suspect, but I need some reports from that Short, Cho".

"I'll owl my daughter"

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were still at the stadium talking with Ernie Macmillan.

"Bad luck, Weasley. We did our best but they are still good" he said.

"Yes, Macmillan, but that was not enough".

Harry noticed that Macmillan wanted to tell him something.

"How are you doing Ernie?"

"Fine, thanks. My wife and I are doing quite well with our shop. We sell quills, parchment and many stuff for offices"

Harry thought for a while. He was almost sure that Ernie wasn't a Ministry provider, but he was pretty sure that Ernie didn't want to talk to him for that.

"I'm afraid I didn't visit your shop, Ernie. My fault. Ron and I could visit your shop and after that have a beer. Besides, I'm pretty sure that my colleague Mackenzie will be interested in your products"

"Thank you, Harry, and of course I'd be glad to have a beer with you, but this wasn't my intention. I've heard that there are problems ahead. I was in the Dumbledore Army with you, Harry. You can count on me, and I will owl my son John to do the same at Hogwarts, because I know you're arranging a group"

Harry smiled. Typical Macmillan. Blunt and honest.

"Thank you Ernie. I'm glad for your offer. Maybe we could talk with a beer"

"I have to return home, but you could visit the shop next Monday"

"We will"

And after that Macmillan left them and returned home.

"It's always welcome having allies" said Ron.

"Yes"

"Harry, would you reconsider your opinion about your post?"

Harry just smiled again. He couldn't tell Ron that the decision was firm, so he didn't know what Monday would bring.

"We will see next Monday, Ron"


	19. Chapter 19 Ambush at the corridors

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XIX "SURPRISE AT THE CORRIDORS"**

Albus and Chinhua returned to Hogwarts that Saturday night just before dinner. After their arrival they had to spend the whole dinner time explaining the game to other students, but to their surprise they learned that Scorpius Malfoy left Hogwarts too to watch Puddlemere's match versus Caerphilly Catapults, as his father did long time ago.

"So our case wasn't an exception" said Albus.

"In a way we're receiving special treatment, just like Malfoy" answered Chinhua.

"I don't like the comparison. We're really good players, not like Malfoy"

"Maybe not everyone would share your opinion. We have to be careful, because I want to attend all the matches until the final"

"So you think Tornados will make it"

"With Mum and Sara? Pretty sure".

"We will see"

"By the way, Albus. I don't know if you were listening to us when Mum asked me about Wednesday's visit. I guess something is gonna happen there, so we should make another practice, just in case that happens when we're there"

"Ok, we will talk with the rest of the group next Monday"

After that Chinhua left the Common Room and returned to her House. All non-Gryffindors did the same, so Albus stayed with his brothers, Rose, Hugo, and David Grobbelaar, Anne Cornwell and Ralph O'Brian, members of Gryffindor team.

"I don't know why Ian is not here. It must have been a fantastic game" said Anne Cornwell.

Nobody said anything, because the absence showed clearly that Ian McCulloch didn't like the situation. In fact, he was looking at them from the distance.

Xxxxxxxx

On Monday, Harry got up early as usual. He didn't know what the day would bring, but he was decided to maintain his position, even if it meant the end of his career.

When he arrived to the Ministry, Ron was waiting for him.

"You got up early, Ron"

Ron blushed.

"You know the reason, Harry. I thought we could have breakfast and talk before you met Shacklebolt"

Harry smiled. Of course that was the reason, but Ron was his best friend, always taking care of him.

"Now I understand why you were here so early. I've had breakfast yet, but of course I will take coffee with you"

When Ron finished his breakfast, and he took his time, he thought that he might have a chance.

"Did you reconsider your opinion, Harry? I guess you could find an arrangement".

"Maybe I don't want to, Ron"

"Oh, come on. Shacklebolt was in the battle, don't you remember? You cannot go that far".

"People change, Ron. I have changed during those twenty years. The whole wizarding world has changed"

Ron looked at Harry.

"When I was at Hogwarts being an Auror was all I could ever hope, Ron. And I became an Auror although I didn't finish Hogwarts, which was quite irregular, you know".

"You probed that your skills were more than enough for the post, Harry"

"Same for you, Ron, but this is not the point. The Ministry broke the rules because they wanted me being one of them"

"You talk like Hermione, Harry"

"We are now civil servants, Ron. We have to defend the rules"

"Yes, but it's funny when you act like my wife"

They stayed in silence for some seconds.

"Maybe we could meet Macmillan before the meeting" said Ron.

Harry saw clearly Ron's desperate move to delay the situation, but he couldn't refuse.

"Yes, we promised, but first we will see our team to distribute the work, and then we could go"

And so they did. Ernie was really happy to meet them and he showed his shop. He could perfectly be a Ministry's provider, but unfortunately he had no connections inside the Ministry even being a battle veteran, but that wasn't an exception. Harry thought that supply contracts should be improved to guarantee a better concurrence, and so all wizards could have a chance to be providers.

"That's great, Ernie" Harry said while they were having a beer after that. Meanwhile he was wondering what would Albus be doing in that moment.

And just in that moment Albus was walking down the corridors with his cousin Rose after their Charm class trying to chase their mates because they got late asking questions to Professor Jorvik, so they were afraid they would be late to Herbology and it would cost Gryffindor twenty points, ten for each of them. They were so worried that they didn't pay attention until the spell came, and it missed Albus by just an inch.

"Beware, Rose" shouted Albus, and after that he hid behind a column.

Meanwhile, Chinhua was exiting Transformation when she found Helena Burke, a fourth-year Slytherin.

"Chang, you're a friend of Albus Potter, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Well, I've heard something in my House. I don't know what, but it seemed they were planning something. Maybe a prank, but…"

Chinhua didn't need more. A smart girl like her remembered perfectly the time schedule of all Hogwarts subjects, so she knew Albus' route.

"Thank you, Burke. I owe you one" she shouted to a surprised Burke, and she left. Burke returned to her class thinking that Ravenclaws were really eccentric.

Chinhua ran madly toward where she thought the meeting would be, hoping that she wouldn't arrive late and hoping that it would be just a prank, and not something more serious.

Meanwhile, Albus was behind a column and after checking that Rose was under cover too he returned the spell, but the opponents were four or five, so Albus and Rose had to be care. Situation could be worse, because the attacker could take advantage of their numerical superiority and try to find better attacking positions.

"We need help right now" Albus thought.

"We should aim at them to keep them hidden, so maybe we could escape" said Rose.

Albus nodded. He tried to think something to attack them or, at least, keep them busy, but he didn't find a solution, and a frontal attack was suicidal. He smiled when he remembered that Julia always said that a direct approach was stupid, typical Gryffindor, she said, and that in combat it was better to try an indirect approach.

He was trying to find an indirect approach when they heard a voice behind them.

"ROCK TO DOG" Chinhua shouted and aimed at a flowerpot.

The flowerpot transformed in a bulldog and Chinhua set it on the Slytherins. The bulldog was really fierce, so the attackers stopped casting spells to Albus, Rose and Chinhua.

"I guess that's an indirect approach" Albus thought. Now they could choose between escaping from there or try to defeat the attackers. Albus didn't want to be ambushed again so he decided to attack. Albus saw another column in front of him and realized that it could be used to their advantage.

"Cover me" he shouted to the girls, and run to the column. Once he was there he started to cast spells to the surprised attackers, who realized that situation had turned bad and retreated.

"Let's pursue them" Albus said.

"We should be cautious. We shouldn't be ambushed again, and this corridor is dark" Chinhua said.

And so the trio run after them cautiously, trying not to fall into another ambush, but then they found out that the attackers had disappeared. Albus saw something and cast a petrificus spell to the shadow, but he failed.

"Did you see them, Albus?" asked Rose.

"They all wore Slytherin robes" Albus said.

"I know. Did you recognize anyone? I think I've recognized some seventh years" asked Chinhua.

"No" answered Albus. He didn't want to admit that he recognized his Captain and Head Boy Ian McCulloch wearing Slytherin colors.

"We have to call the group. They have to know this, Albus" said Rose.

"I hope there will be no more surprises" said Chinhua.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll see you after classes. Run or you'll be late".

They all run to arrive on time. Chinhua was late, but Professor Jorvik was the Head of her House and knew her very well.

"You're late, Chang, so I'll take you to the Headmaster to stablish the punishment" Jorvik said.

When the door was closed Jorvik looked at her.

"What happened?"

Chinhua explained briefly the situation.

"I'll talk with Page after classes, now let's continue" said Page. They were about to enter into the class again when they heard voices shouting really loud. Jorvik and Chinhua got close to see and found out Professor Jones leading another group of students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. To Jorvik' surprise, three of them were Julia, Tony Blackburne and Ian Clarke.

"What happened?" asked Jorvik.

"A small discussion, sir. May we talk to you privately?" asked Tony.

"Tony, no" said Julia, but she couldn't refrain Tony.

Jorvik looked at Professor Jones.

"I don't mind, but they all have to go to see the Headmaster".

Jorvik and Tony moved apart.

"Ok, what do you want, Blackburne?" asked Jorvik.

"I want Brian Anderson to resign as our Head Boy, sir"

"Are you crazy? Why should I ask him that?"

"I'll explain why"

Jorvik saw that Professor Jones started to be impatient.

"We'll see you later. But now you have to see the Headmaster"

Tony joined the group and Jorvik grabbed Julia

"Please refrain those two until I finish my class. It's just an hour. Try to convince Page to start with Slytherins or do what you please. After the class Page will call to me and I will take charge"

Julia nodded and followed Professor Jones.

When they were gone, Jorvik looked at Chinhua.

"Two incidents at the same time cannot be a coincidence, sir" Chinhua said.

Jorvik sighed.

"I know. After the class you and I will visit Headmaster Page. He must know your version before it's too late, and now, let's start the class".

A few minutes later, Professor Jones entered Page's office accompanied by the students involved in the fight.

"Well?" asked Page, visibly angry. Being in front of several students for something that seemed serious wasn't his cup of tea. Besides, he was just informed that three more students were at the Hospital wing.

Slytherins kept silent. In that moment they were more interested in their wounded mates.

And Julia explained what happened.

A group composed by five Ravenclaws, Julia O'Connor, Linda Catarella, Lisa Martin, Tony Blackburne and Ian Clarke, and two Hufflepuffs, Pat Paisley and Ronnie Peterson were walking from Astronomy tower to their following DADA class.

"You didn't need to walk us to our class, Lisa. You might be late" said Julia.

"Ian and I needed to show you what we have found, it's about …"

The spell missed Tony Blackburne by half an inch

The group searched for cover and found and statue and a column. Meanwhile, they were eluding the spells that were gaining in accuracy.

"It's strange" said Ronnie.

"What?" asked Pat.

"They don't attack the girls but us, and mainly Tony".

"Actually they have a point, Ronnie"

Ronnie and Pat looked at Tony and laughed.

"Ok, you two. Maybe I've mocked some of them"

"All of them, probably" said Pat.

"Could be, but I never used the wand"

"Your tongue could be very dangerous, mate"

Julia was listening to them, and thought there wasn't time for jokes.

"We should get out of here. Do you have an idea?"

"If we run we could be hit, Julia" said Linda Catarella.

"Not if we use magic"

"Apparate?" suggested Tony.

Julia shook her head.

"Too risky. We know the theory, but we haven't practiced it"

"We could try"

"Never in a combat situation, Tony. A portkey could be better" she said.

"You know how to do it?" asked Linda.

"Me, Tony, Pat and Ronnie. We did it last summer. Mum taught to us".

"So we can escape"

"Actually we could appear behind them. That would be a nasty surprise" said Ian Clarke.

"Good idea, Ian. Pat, Ronnie and me will go with you. You come, right?" asked Tony to Pat and Ronnie.

"You should stay here. They are focused on you. We three will finish them off if you all keep them busy, but we need the portkey" said Pat.

"Ok, Tony, I need you with me. At my voice, everybody will aim at them. NOW" said Julia, and the group aimed at the attackers, who looked for cover. Tony used this moment to reach Julia's position".

"What will we use?" he asked.

"That" and Julia showed a book.

Tony chuckled.

"That's Binns' biography. It could be a tragic loss for wizarding society".

"Sure. Do you remember the process? It's faster using two wands"

"Let's do it"

Some minutes later they had the book converted into a portkey.

"We cannot touch it, so we will aim again at once and you will come" said Julia to Ian, Pat and Ronnie.

One again the group aimed at the attackers, and after that Ian, Pat and Ronnie ran and joined Tony and Julia.

"Are you ready?" asked Tony.

"Will we be close to them?" asked Pat.

Julia pointed at a statue.

"Close enough to be accurate but far enough not to be in troubles"

"Good"

Julia counted until three and the trio touched the book at once and disappeared. The remainder aimed at the Slytherins to keep them unaware of the surprise. One second later Ian, Pat and Ronnie appeared behind the attacking group and they were merciless. They used Stupefy spell to end all resistance. After that three Slytherins were severely wounded and the others surrendered.

"Release your wands now" shouted Pat, and Slytherins obeyed.

When they were grabbing the wands they saw Professors Jones and Khan coming.

"You all come with me" said Professor Jones.

"Our comrades need attention, Professor" said Tevenet, one of the Slytherins.

Professor Jones looked at the wounded.

"You're right. Please, Professor Khan, bring them to the Hospital wing, and the remainder come with me to see the Headmaster".

"That's all?" asked Page.

"Yes, sir" answered Julia.

Page looked at the Slytherins.

"I've been informed that there had been another fight at the same time, and two groups of Slytherin involved in fights at the same time is strange. What were you thinking?" he asked.

Slytherins said nothing.

"How are our mates, sir?" finally asked one of them.

"They will stay at the Hospital wing at least for a week, Tevenet, and now, go to your House, all of you, but first, be need to check your intentions, so please leave your wands here just to verify which spells you used, all of you, not only Slytherins"

"But we will need them at class, sir" said Tevenet.

"We will give you wands. I know they will not work properly because you're not their masters, but this is a small price to pay for what you've done. And now, please, return to your classes. I have to talk with the Heads of the Houses involved"

"Sir, Ronnie Peterson and Pat Paisley were involved because of me, so I should bear all the responsibility" said Tony.

"I will think about it, Blackburne" said Page.

When the students were gone, Page looked at Professor Jones.

"There's still one class before lunch. I want to talk with …" Page started to say.

Someone knocked the door and Professor Khan entered.

"Should I be prepared for the worst?" asked Page.

Khan looked at him surprised.

"Not exactly, sir, there are not dead, but there has been another fight. This time between two Gryffindors, Ian McCulloch and James Potter. Rather strange, I think. I mean, they didn't use the wand but their fists".

Page looked at Khan

"McCulloch and Potter. Is this a new Gryffindor's way of training Quidditch?"

"No idea, sir"

"Right. Thank you. I will call Neville".

Khan nodded and left, so Page continued his conversation with Jones.

"Well, now we have five wounded. I guess this is a record in peacetime. Gwen, I need you to warn the parents, and the Heads of the Houses and I will celebrate a meeting just after lunch and before classes"

"So you're not gonna meet the students involved in the other fight?" asked Jones.

"Not now. There were no wounded and I prefer to talk with the Heads first"

"About the parents, I will owl them immediately"

Page shacked his head.

"Owls will take hours to get London. Use the Floo"

"As you please"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ron returned to the Ministry very happy after a reinvigorating time with Macmillan. They had a lot to catch up and they promised to be in touch in the future.

"We lost contact with people like Ernie or many others. People who fought with us, Ron".

Suddenly they met Shacklebolt.

"Sir, I think we should have a talk" said Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at Harry.

"We will do it tomorrow, or any other day, because now you should go to Hogwarts"

"Sorry, sir?"

"Something happened to your sons"

"When? Why I wasn't informed?"

"Page informed us five minutes ago. You were not at the Ministry, so we couldn't find you. I guess Hogwarts contacted your wife".

Harry sighed.

"I have to go then. Do you know anything else?"

"Nothing more, but Page considered that we should know, so it must be something more than the typical fight between students. Take your time, but please keep us informed. I hope they all are well. I really do, Harry".

Harry looked at Ron.

"Ron, I have to go to Hogwarts. I need you and Hermione to take Ginny with you"

"She's probably there, mate"

"Maybe, but if not I prefer that she come Hogwarts with you"

"Why don't you go home and you two go together…?"

"Because some of my sons are in my problems, so I have to go now, Ron"

Harry went to his office and contacted via Floo with Headmaster Page, who granted him access to Hogwarts, so in a few seconds he was at Page's office.

"Hello, Headmaster. Where are my sons?"

"James is at the hospital wing. I guess that Albus and Lily are with him. I'll walk you to the hospital wing"

"Thank you, sir, but you don't need to because I know the way very well. You know, I've been there many times."

Page smiled

"I know but it's my duty".

"What happened?" asked Harry while they were walking.

"We are still investigating because there are several contradictory sources, and it's a delicate matter with several Houses involved, so I have to be careful, but of course you will know our conclusions".

"So it was a big fight?"

"There were several students involved, so I have to attend their parents, check students' versions and, after all this mess, resolve who will be punished if need be, and there are too internal infractions, but that would be solved by the Heads of the different Houses. I'm afraid that your son James will be affected, but it's Professor Longbottom's decision".

Harry was caught by surprise. He expected James to be sent to detention because of his pranks, but Harry never expected James to be involved in a serious fight.

Harry and Page arrived to the hospital wing. James was there surrounded by Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo.

"James, I've been in this wing long enough for generations of Potters" Harry said, trying to ease the tension.

James looked at his father with surprise. He was afraid of being reprimanded, but he realized that his father got Hogwarts expecting the worse, and James had only light wounds. The nose had to be fixed because it was broken, and some bandages here and there were needed, but clearly there was no much harm.

"And Mum?"

"I guess she will come with Ron and Hermione".

Harry looked at the group.

"Well, may I know what happened here?"

Then they heard that someone opened the door, and they saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione coming. Ginny ran and embraced James.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked

"I had a fight with Ian McCulloch"

"Your Captain and Head Boy? What were you thinking about?"

Albus cleared his throat.

"Actually, it was because of me, Mum" he said.

"Why?" Ginny said.

Once again the door opened and a girl got into the room. It was Chinhua.

"Hello, how are you, James? I've heard that you prefer to use your fist instead of your wand" she said.

James laughed

"Using the fists was more appropriated, and he deserved the punishment. He received more than me, by the way"

Ginny looked at Chinhua angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Actually she saved us" said Rose.

The adults looked at Rose surprised, so Rose explained what happened. After that everyone looked at Chinhua appreciatively because what she did was really difficult.

"It reminds me what Cedric Diggory did against his dragon during the Triwizard but yours was more aggressive. But, if James wasn't involved then, why is he here?" Harry said.

Albus sighed.

"We pursued the Slytherins and saw someone retreating who wasn't a Slytherin but a Gryffindor. Although the corridor was dark, I fully recognized him. It was Ian McCulloch. I didn't know what to do, so I talked to James and well, it seems that he had a talk with McCulloch".

James laughed

"I'm not subtle, brother, and he organized all that. I'm the only one allowed to ambush you, not even a Head Boy".

Both brothers laughed.

"Are you sure? And much more important, does Neville know?" Harry said

"Poor Neville. He's surpassed by the situation" James said.

"I'll have a talk with Malfoy. I'm pretty sure he knew it" said Albus.

"In a way Malfoy saved you" said Chinhua.

"What?"

"Helena Burke, a fourth-year Slytherin, told me that she heard something in her House, so I ran and could arrive on time. I'm pretty sure Malfoy sent her. However, situation in Ravenclaw is worse"

"Why?"

Chinhua explained the situation.

"That's a civil war" said Albus.

"Finally I met you" said a voice.

The voice belonged to Cho, who was accompanied by another woman.

"We were looking for you, Chinhua" then she looked at the group. "My fault, I didn't make the introductions. It's Diana Fairwather, a good friend of mine and a House mate at Hogwarts. She has a daughter here, Julia O'Connor. We're here for the same reason than you, although our daughters were not injured".

They all greeted each other. Albus looked at Diana and how she looked at the adults, not very friendly with Ginny, indifference with Ron and Hermione and what seemed mixed feelings with Harry.

"She knows, I'm pretty sure she knows he's Chinhua's father. That's why she acts this way" Albus thought.

"Chinhua, you have to talk with Jorvik. Diana and I will walk you to his office" then Cho looked at the rest of the group "By the way, Maybe next Wednesday's visit will be postponed. I guess it will be good"

Harry hesitated. Neither Harry nor Ron explained to their wives what happened at Tutshills' Stadium.

"I think we can talk about it later"

Cho laughed.

"The kids are not stupid, Harry. I'm pretty sure they know".

"Yes, Mum, and now a practice before the visit is obligatory, Albus" said Chinhua.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

Chinhua looked at Rose.

"You didn't tell? Well, it doesn't matter. We have created a group, not very different from your group in your fifth year, and we are practicing to improve our skills. Our teachers' lessons are OK for peace time, but not for a war"

Hermione looked at Rose

"Why you didn't tell us?"

"You did it when you were in the Dumbledore Army?. I didn't consider it necessary. We were not breaking any rule".

"She's right, Hermione" said Ron, always ready to help his daughter.

"You're not gonna be involved in any more troubles, Rose" said Hermione.

"Like you did, Mum? Actually we have been involved in one fight here, and training helped"

"We don't look for troubles, but troubles look for us, aunt Hermione. What can we do?" said James with an innocent face.

"That's a big lie, James. And we have broken rules enough to notice it, but in a way, just in a little way, you're right. I don't want you to be involved, but I'm not the only one who chooses the battlefield, so it's worse if you're not ready" said Harry.

"And this is why you gave your master class" said Albus.

James, Rose, Lily, Hugo and Chinhua laughed. Ron smiled, and when Cho looked at Harry he knew what she meant, that the kids were not stupid.

Hermione and Ginny looked at their husbands not very pleased.

"I thought you were just missing the kids, Ron" said Hermione.

"And I was, but…"

"But I brought him because I needed a partner, and it had to be him, Hermione" said Harry. Hermione and Ginny were not happy with the explanation, but they had to agree that the sessions were useful.

"We taught you some tricks, but I must admit I didn't know it was possible to create a Portkey at Hogwarts" asked Ron.

"It's not possible to enter Hogwarts using a Portkey, but using a Portkey within the boundaries of Hogwarts is possible and legal. Tony, Julia and I talked about it some days ago" said Chinhua.

"Cho, Jorvik is waiting" said Diana.

"I know. Chinhua, we have to go"

Chinhua waved goodbye to the rest of the group and left accompanied by her mother and Diana. Ron was still shocked.

"That's…" Ron started to say when Teddy Lupin entered the room with two Hufflepuffs.

"The word is brilliant, uncle Ron, and I'm very proud of my mate's performance" said Teddy.

Harry hugged his godson.

"What are you doing here?"

"They called me" said Teddy pointing at his colleagues.

"Although our situation is much better compared to the other three Houses, some mates from sixth and seventh years felt sympathy for Ian McCulloch, but Teddy has influence over them, so we asked him to come, and we had closed ranks internally" said John Macmillan.

"Pat and Ronnie were great. Everybody agrees with that, but some of our mates dislike our work with Ravenclaws, but results are there, and Teddy helped to see that" said Martin Gorospe.

"You know you can count on me, do you?" asked Teddy to Harry.

"I know, Teddy, but we will talk about it later"

The group spent two hours until they the adults, and mainly Ginny and Hermione, were sure that their kids were ok. During this time many people passed by to see them, one of them a visibly nervous Neville, who tried in vain to reassure them that he will keep control over the situation.

But the surprise came when they were about to leave. Kingsley Shacklebolt came to see the wounded.

After the compliments, Harry and Shacklebolt made apart.

"Harry, I'll do anything you want, but if you want my advice as a former Auror I'd take some time to be sure and recon the location, and I'd like to be there. I know him, and I still know how to handle this kind of situations".

Harry accepted. That was a way to make amend with Shacklebolt and, to be honest, his advice was pretty good.

"Of course"

"Great"

After that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to their kids and left.

"Bright side, we have more time" said Rose.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus

"I doubt the visit will be in two days with all this mess, so we have time to practice".

"Have you seen any Head of Houses?"

"Still in the meeting with Page. I've heard that Khan and other Professors will replace them today. I'm afraid classes will be really crowded, with three or even four Houses gathered".

Meanwhile, as Rose said, Page and the Heads of the four Houses were discussing the situation at Page's office.

"So, half Slytherin hate Potter and the younger Ravenclaws…" said Page.

"That's not exact" said Acheron.

"So mounting two ambushes it's not hate"

"Of course they are not popular, but without Anderson and McCulloch nothing would had happened, at least at this level"

"You have a point. Neville, please tell me that the quarrel between McCulloch and the Potters is about Quidditch"

"I'm afraid it's only a part, sir, and of course then it would have been limited to Gryffindor. I'm afraid that the body of students is divided"

The other three Heads of the Houses nodded, so Page checked the situation.

"Theresa?"

"In Slytherin the Head Boy Stevenson controls no less than half of the House, although Malfoy has supporters"

"Can he turn the situation?"

"If Stevenson keeps making mistakes, maybe, but Stevenson would still receive the support of sixth and seventh years, so he will always be strong, and I must be neutral"

"Gwen, what about Hufflepuff?"

"There were problems too with the older students, but Teddy Lupin has come and I think there will be no more problems" said Jones.

"Gerard?"

"You know that in Ravenclaw there is a conflict between the older students, leaded by Anderson, and the younger, leaded by O'Connor and Blackburne. Things are not clear. Anderson is the Head Boy, but O'Connor and Blackburne are more brilliant" said Jorvik.

"And this is very difficult to accept when you have a brilliant mind and a bigger ego".

Jorvik smiled sadly.

"Exactly, sir"

"And your propose is?"

"I didn't form my opinion, sir, but Blackburne demanded Anderson's resign"

"And he has a point"

"But it means a civil war"

Page thought for a second.

"What Anderson did is really grave, so he must pay for it. Think about it and tell me when you had your proposal. I will tell you the points that will be get or deducted for every House"

"Clement, don't be too hard" said Acheron.

"Theresa, I'm afraid this time I will not honor my name" said Page.

"Hufflepuff. I should deduct ten or twenty points for using Stupefy instead of softer spells like petrificus totalus, because I have three wounded, but I agree that the situation demanded decisions, and they did it well and they volunteered for the Portkey, so they don't win nor lose points. Besides, they will write an essay about alternatives to owl used in Centre Europe"

Jones seemed satisfied and Jorvik raised a brow.

"Gryffindor gets ten points for Albus Potter and Rose Weasley's performance, but McCulloch was on the other side trying to hurt some students and, to make things worse, they were House's mates, so I deduct ten points for that. Finally, McCulloch and James Potter introduced boxing at Hogwarts, so another five points should be deducted. In the end is a minus five for Gryffindor, and Neville, you should think about a punishment for the boxers, but it's your decision"

Neville nodded.

"Slytherin. I know that the two ambushes weren't your idea, but in the end the students participated gladly, and that should be ten points for each ambush, so it's minus twenty"

"But one of the ambushes was saved because some Slytherins warned Chinhua Chang" said Acheron.

"True, so it's minus ten. If you want my advice, I would tell Malfoy that he saved ten points and you convinced me. It could help"

Acheron smiled with relief.

"Finally, Ravenclaw. Anderson's ambush was more grave than the other one. They really tried to hurt, and it was his idea, so it's a minus twenty"

"But sir" said Jorvik

"To make things worse, Ian Clarke used Stupefy, and I'm pretty sure Hufflepuffs followed him. That's another minus five"

Jorvik turned pale.

"O'Connor and Blackburne performed a Portkey, and even better, they thought out of box and realized that it could be used inside Hogwarts, because everybody knows that you cannot enter Hogwarts, but no one thinks that it can be used inside Hogwarts"

"Because it's useless" said Acheron

"Until it's useful" said Page "and that's the mark of a good brain. Twenty points, plus another five for Chinhua Chang for performing a rock to dog spell, which is a NEWT spell, so it's even. I think it's all"

The Heads of the Houses left the room.

Hours later, when Page was alone at his office having a cup of tea, Jones entered the room with a parchment.

"Paisley and Peterson wrote the essay, sir"

"Thank you Gwen. I will read it"

When Jones left the office, Page sent the essay to the fire.

"I had to show that they needed a punishment although it wasn't true, so I ordered them to write the last essay they introduced just yesterday into the Encyclopedia Magicae. I thought the Professors would notice it, but I guess only Jorvik did it, and he will say nothing"

Page laughed.

"It could have been worse, and now there are a lot of wounds to heal. Jones thinks that Teddy Lupin was available because she owled him, but the real fact is that Teddy was available because I talked to him via Floo. I need at least a House in peace for the days to come" Page thought.

Suddenly an owl entered with a letter. Page read it with relief.

"Finally. That's the hint I needed"


	20. Chapter 20 The cottage

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XX "THE COTTAGE"**

Gryffindors, leaded by the Head of the House Neville Longbottom, spent the following days after the fight trying to ease the tension between Ian McCulloch y Albus, so Neville forced a meeting between them. Apart from the duo and Neville, the whole Quidditch team, Rose and Lorna Green, Gryffindor's Head Girl, attended the meeting. Lily tried too but Albus and James convinced her to stay away from there.

Albus and Ian sat and looked at each other in not an amicable way.

"That's embarrassing" said Albus.

Rose laughed.

"Actually, it's been worse at Ravenclaw" she said.

Albus turn at her surprised.

"What happened?"

"You know that the relationship between Tony and his tutor, Toby Atkinson, is virtually inexistent"

"I've heard that"

"Julia, Chinhua and others forced them to have a meeting just like Ian and you, but, to be sure that there would be no surprises during the meeting, their wands were on the table and the group was pointing at them with their wands"

Albus looked at Rose surprised.

"Wait a second, so the idea of this forced meeting was yours?" he said.

"Yes"

Rose then looked at Ian and Albus

"But this time I hope we won't need the wands" she said.

Albus and Ian looked at each other.

"Of course, it won't be necessary "said Ian.

"Great" Rose said, but she kept the wand in her hand, just in case.

Ian and Albus looked at her puzzled, but they realized she was not gonna leave them in peace, so they had to start talking.

"Why, Ian?" asked Albus.

"You ask me that? I didn't mean to hurt you, but you deserved a punishment"

"What about me, McCulloch?" asked Rose. Albus noticed that the crowd murmured. Rose was completely right.

"Look, you were never the objective, Weasley. I think no one aimed at you" answered Ian shaking his head.

"You could have talked to me, Ian" said Albus.

"Yeah, sure. You and Chang…" Ian started to say.

"Did I disappoint you during all those years? Why do you think it's different now?"

"Because it is. People talk, and you did change during last summer, Albus, you've changed a lot. Before last summer you were just like your brother James, but now, you're always hanging around with other people, even worse, you train with other people"

"And this is the excuse to attack a House's mate" said Albus" bright side, hanging around with other people suited me well, because then I knew how to handle that kind of situations and about Chinhua, well, she outsmarted you by miles".

Ian McCulloch clinched when he heard that. Old Albus would have used that to secure his position against McCulloch, but the new Albus found wiser to make amend with him, so he looked at the rest of the group.

"Could you please leave us alone? We'd like to talk privately"

It was a sign of his reputation between Gryffindors even in those days that Albus' suggestion was obeyed immediately, although some hesitated to leave because they had doubts about the result of the conversation.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry" said Albus.

Ian McCulloch nodded, so all the students gathered started to leave, everybody except Rose and James. Neville stayed there.

"Be careful, McCulloch"

It was the first times in years that James didn't call McCulloch by his name, and it was the best demonstration of how bad the relationships between the Quidditch team were.

Ian looked at James angrily.

"Things are not settled between you and me"

James looked at Ian showing clearly that he wanted to restart the discussion, verbally and physically, but Albus didn't want it.

"James, please, leave us alone" Albus said.

James reluctantly obeyed, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Listen McCulloch, He's my brother. If you do something to him we will have another fight. Understood?" said James.

MCCulloch started to get up ready to fight again, but Albus didn't want that, so he decided to intervene.

"Ian, please, sit down, and James, I really thank you for your support, but it's not necessary, really".

Albus looked at Ian asking for support, and Ian McCulloch nodded in response.

"We're here to talk"

Neville looked everybody and settled the terms of the discussion.

"McCulloch, Potter. I'm here to be sure that peace between House mates is reestablished. I have no problems if you prefer to talk privately, but I will only leave you alone if you give me your word that the conversation will be peaceful and the crisis will be solved. Of course, after you've finished you will get my office to inform me. Do you accept my conditions?" asked Neville.

"Yes, sir" said Ian and Albus.

"Well, then we can leave you alone. James Potter, Rose Weasley, I'll walk you to the door"

When they all were gone, Albus looked at Ian.

"Ian, I can understand why you're mad at me, but I could never expect that you would ally with the Slytherins. What were you thinking?"

"I'm not the only one who has friends outside Gryffindor"

"Right, but I don't try to hurt people. You did"

"They talked to me and convinced me that a prank could be a good idea. I agreed with them and they offered their help. But it was just a prank, nothing more, and never against Rose Weasley"

"I believe you. Anything else?"

"Not by me"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think too much about what they said, but after all this I did, and I realized this was just the first step. Something was gonna change, but I don't know more"

"You promise? There were another two Head Boys involved. It can't be a coincidence"

"I just wanted to teach you a lesson. I can't talk for the others".

Meanwhile, Professor Acheron, Head of Slytherin House, entered Page's office.

"Well? How did Slytherins react to the news?" asked Page.

"Stevenson is in bad shape. Malfoy played his cards showing how Stevenson made Slytherin losing points and he is winning supporters"

"Who's winning?"

"Stevenson is still leading, but the margin is tiny, thanks to your move"

"Good"

"But Clement, my students talked about an old man. He showed them a certain manifesto, and they are supporting it. Many Stevenson's and Malfoy' supporters do" said Acheron

"And Malfoy?" asked Page.

"I'm not sure".

"I don't care about politics unless they affect Hogwarts" said Page shrugging his shoulders.

"They do affect, Clement"

"I know, but we'll have to deal with this"

There was another knock on the door, and Jorvik entered the room

"I leave you alone" said Acheron.

When Acheron left the office, Page looked at Jorvik.

"What have you done with your Head Boy?"

"I had a talk with Brian Anderson and make him clear that I'm not supporting him. I have to send a signal to the rest of the House that he's been punished"

Page smiled ironically.

"Gerard, it's late and I don't want to read a lengthy seventh-year Ravenclaw's essay. Not today".

Jorvik laughed

"Neither I and I'm the Head of the House. I told him that I wanted him to resign of one of the posts, Head Boy or Quidditch's Captain. He chose the latter and left the team, which it's what I wanted"

"Of course, he's been punished but not humiliated. Who will be the new Captain?"

"The former Deputy Captain, Nigel Thorpe. Chinhua Chang will be the new Deputy Captain"

"She hasn't played a single game and she's the new Deputy Captain?"

"The team is almost new, and she's our best player per practices".

"As you please, I guess you've informed Madame Benson about the changes".

"Not until you'd be informed first, sir"

"Thank you. Anything else?"

"I think we should postpone the visit at Carlisle's farm some weeks until the wounds are healed, sir".

"Do you guarantee it will happen, Gerard?"

"No sir, I just thought it was wise"

"Gerard, during the following days, students will remember what happened, so they will try hard not to repeat it. Give them a few more days and they will forget it and start fighting again, so I think the wisest option is visiting the farm next Wednesday or Thursday"

"I see your point, sir" said Jorvik.

"Gerard, one last question"

"Yes, sir?"

"The rupture in Slytherin is more visible, but I think you face more problems. Don't think it's all over just by forcing Anderson to resign as Quidditch captain"

"I'm pretty aware of that, sir, but thanks for the advice"

"It's about unifying the school, without winners or losers"

"Yes, sir".

Jorvik left the office and a few seconds later Neville entered.

"Hello, Neville, please tell me Gryffindor is pacified" said Page.

"I think so, sir. McCulloch and Potter have just informed me about their meeting. Everything went smoothly. I was afraid that Potter would want revenge, but he didn't and was more interested in unifying the House"

"Interesting. I told the same to Jorvik minutes ago"

"So Potter and you share opinions. I'm proud of him".

Page smiled.

"You didn't expect that from him?. I did. He's not like his older brother"

"Sometimes I think you know him better than me, sir"

"That's because you want him to be like his father. I don't. I want Albus Potter to be him. Not better nor worse, just him, different".

Neville thought for some seconds and said nothing. Page looked at him and smiled.

"Think for a minute, Neville. He has dealt with the situation quite well, isn't it? And he has tried to heal the wounds. That's good. Now he has the whole House backing him"

"I thought you wanted to unify the school, sir"

"And I want to, but a school unified under the command of Stevenson, Anderson and McCulloch is like committing suicide in the days to come. We would have only Hufflepuff then"

"Albus Potter knows that?"

"Probably not, at least not consciously, but he's not the Headmaster of Hogwarts. That's a difference".

Neville looked at Page astonished.

"Did you plan all that?"

"Of course not, but I guessed what would bring from Potter's new friendships, and I liked what I saw. We had problems, Neville, with all those seventh-years ruling their Houses, and now we still have problems but maybe we have a solution too. It doesn't guarantee the success, but it's a hope"

Page's grin was wider than ever.

"Sometimes you don't look like a Hufflepuff, sir" said Neville admired.

"Maybe, but I hope you see in me a worthy Hogwarts Headmaster"

"You can be sure"

Harry didn't want to admit it, but the real fact is that he welcomed the delayal suggested by Shaklebolt. His team could use the extra time to collect valuable information about the cottage and who inhabited there, so they could stablish a proper line of action because now they had a correct vision about the situation and the best line of action. Two days later he wrote a memo for Shacklebolt.

"I'm impressed, Harry. Now I see we must investigate" admitted Shacklebolt.

"Do I have your permission?"

"Yes, but I told you before, I'll be part or the team, because, let's be honest, there are questions to be asked to Mr. Carlisle but I see no proofs of magical beats down there"

"No. We are sure there are some, but we don't know what kind of beasts they have because they use some cover spells so we cannot see them"

"And we know the spells we will use"

"We have a certain idea but, to be honest, we will improvise"

"Did you decide the date of the mission?"

"Not yet, sir" said Harry.

Shacklebolt raised a brow and smiled.

"I hope the beasts won't be too dangerous" he said.

Meanwhile, Eric Inverness, officer of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement, was keeping the garden of his house close to Coventry. He had a splendid sight of the ruined cathedral from there but, thanks to some invisibly spells, Muggles could not see them.

"I have to pay more attention to the hedge, because I have abandoned it lately, and I want to finish the job before my wife and the kids return from visiting their grandparents" he thought.

Eric was so focused in his job that he didn't hear a light sound behind him.

"Now" mutted a voice.

The pair of Laumés attacked Eric Inverness. He was carrying his wand, but the attack was so fast that he could not use it. A few seconds later he lay dead in his garden.

"Good job, now we got back home" said the voice, and after that he called the laumés and they all disappeared.

Few hours later, Inverness' wife and her children returned home. She called her husband and went to get him because he didn't answer back, and so she found him in the garden. After making sure the children did not see his dead father, he called the Ministry.

The news of the death caused a shock between Ministry's personnel. Shaklebolt ordered that only the death of Inverness would be reported, but not its causes. Initially Harry thought it was a mistake, but he had to admit that the Minister was only trying to buy time until the operation against Carlisle succeeded.

.

"You have just two days, Harry. I cannot contain media anymore" said Shaklebolt.

"Thursday then?" asked Harry.

"Yes"

Harry was so focused on the operation that he did not inform Page, because he thought the cottage visit would be delayed because of what happened at Hogwarts. Besides, Harry did not want put under risk the secret of the operation. Page also thought that Harry needed more time to launch his operation, and that was one of the reasons he advanced the visit. The consequence of this lack of communication was both were scheduled for the same day, Thursday, just what Page and Harry were trying to avoid.

That Thursday, students had breakfast early and concentrated following the instructions of the Heads of their Houses to move to the cottage via portkey.

"Lily, that´s a portkey. Dad was older than you the first time he used one" said Albus.

"I know what a portkey is, Albus" answered Lily.

Page appeared with another man of his age and looked at the Heads of the Houses.

"Everybody ready? We will be accompanied by… well, we'll make the introductions at the cottage".

After that, the students used the portkeys and appeared at Carlisle's cottage, where Carlisle and Luna were waiting for them.

"I didn't expect such a crowd, Headmaster" said Carlisle.

"I wanted them to enjoy the visit" answered Page.

"I will show you other creatures and how to feed them, including the ones you saw at Hogwarts. Then the kids will see the creatures under a new light"

"Great, that's the spirit" said Page.

Carlisle looked at the students.

"Today you will say the daily life of the three creatures you saw recently at Hogwarts plus two new, the Fire Crab and Nifflers.

"The Fire Crabs are from Fiji, which is a quite hotter habitat if we compare to Britain. I guess it's been difficult" said Professor Khan.

"Yes, I'm proud of my success because Fire Crabs trade is quite profitable" said Carlisle, and he started to explain the process of adaptation.

The tour lasted two hours and Carlisle, helped by his two assistants, was friendly and explained very well how to deal with every creature, so Page and Luna thought that their theory was wrong.

During the break for lunch some students decided to visit the whole cottage for ourselves.

"If you wanted to hide a Laumé, where would you hide them?" asked Albus.

"There" said Chinhua pointing at a certain natural field close to a lake.

"And you said that because…" asked Albus.

"Because Laumés love water, Albus. I should have noticed it" said Julia.

"Is that a Dugbog?" asked Tony pointing at the lake.

"A Dugbog or a piece of dead wood, and the latter doesn't make sense" said Chinhua.

"I don't know why Carlisle didn't say a word about it" said Albus.

"Because Dugbogs have no market value. Do you see the other creatures? They are all pretty expensive" said Ronnie.

"Could be. However, we're here to check if that natural field contains something covered by spells. The Dugbog can wait" said Albus.

"Well, I hope they've used typical spells, so it'll be easy" said Tony.

"Expect the worst, Tony" said Chinhua, and as usual, she was right, because in that very moment the worst happened. They heard a sound and several Aurors appeared from nowhere.

"Ministry of Magic. Mister Carlisle, we'd like to ask you some questions" the Aurors said.

"Merlin's beard, it's Dad" said Albus.

The two men who accompanied Carlisle shouted something and suddenly the invisibility spells around the natural field vanished and four strange creatures were released.

"Laumés" shouted Julia.

Albus looked at the creatures, which looked like women (although with only one eye, like Cyclops) with large breasts, the lower body of a female goat and birds' claws for feet.

"We need to look for cover. Which was the spell against them?" said Albus.

He looked at Julia, who seemed petrified looking at the Laumés.

"JULIA" he shouted. After that Julia reacted and they all found cover behind some rocks. Ronnie and Pat arrived first and started to cast bewitched sleep charm against the Laumés. The rest of the group followed them.

A pair of Laumés tried to reach them, but their advance was greatly slowed thanks to the spells.

"Well, there are only two Laumés left, so the Professors and the Aurors won't have any problem" said Julia.

"They are quite busy. Look" said Clarke.

The rest of the group realized then that Carlisle's men had released a couple of Nundu and four Hipogriffs.

"Great, we have four XXX class creatures, the Hippogriffs, a couple of Nundu XXXXX class and I don't know how to rate the Laumés" said Tony Blackburne.

"Believe me, they are XXXXX class" said Chinhua.

"So it's a picnic" said Albus.

"Look for another cover, because those two are still approaching" said Rose.

Meanwhile, Harry was hiding behind a rock after stunning one of Carlisle's men. Ron followed them.

"Ron, do you see our kids?" Harry asked.

"Over there" Ron said.

"Let's go"

"But Harry, they seem to be ok, and there are plenty of creatures around"

"The Aurors are dealing with the men, and the Professors seemed to be doing fine against the creatures, let's go to help our kids" and he ran.

"Ok, but maybe we should help Neville" said Ron, but however he followed his friend.

One of the Nundus was menacing a group of students. Neville cast several stunning spells against it.

"This Nundu is really resistant, or maybe I'm not as powerful as Page, because he has neutralized the other Nundu" Neville thought.

Neville looked at the Nundu, which seemed about to attack him.

"To hell with that. AVADA KEDAVRA" Neville said, and he killed the Nundu.

Page approached to him.

"Very well. We cannot risk our students' life" he said.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't master the Stunning spell as you do" said Neville.

"It doesn't matter. It seems that we have the situation under control. The Professors took care of the Hippogriffs and the Aurors arrested the men"

"What about the other creatures?"

"You mean the Laumés. Khan killed one of them and I neutralized the other" said the man who accompanied Page.

"So there are only two Laumés left" said Page, and then they saw them menacing Albus and his friends.

"I will do it. You just monitor the sleeping creatures. We need them alive" said the man to Page, and he run towards the group.

The pair of Laumés left were getting closer to Albus and his friends, even after receiving tens of bewitched spells cast by the group. They seemed to be more resistant than dragons.

"We have to move" said Rose.

"Yes, but the problem is that the Laumés are blocking the path. Can they swim?" said Albus.

Julia looked at the Laumés.

"According to their morphology, they shouldn't, but they love water, so who knows. Any other alternative?"

"I'm afraid we only have one" said Chinhua. They all knew what she meant.

Suddenly they heard a voice. It was Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" and one of the Laumés fell.

The other Laumé turned to Harry ready to attack, but then there was another voice.

"NARCOLEPSIA" and the last Laumé fell completely asleep.

Harry then hugged Albus and, to everybody's surprise, to Chinhua. Ron did the same to Rose.

"Are you ok, kids?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but who is he?" said Albus.

The men looked at the Laumé, checking if it was asleep but ok, and then looked at Harry and the group.

"I'm sorry but we need them alive. Someone modified them and we need to know more about them"

"I didn't know that spell, Mr…" Harry said.

"Allenstein, Ernst Allenstein. Headmaster Page explained me his theories about what was happening. We have exchanged letters back and forth and finally Headmaster Page invited me to the visit. I'm glad of that because I've neutralized two Laumés".

Harry was a bit off the wizarding academicals forums, but people like Chinhua, Julia and Tony gasped, because that tall men who exuded power was one of the most famous wizards in the world, and maybe the one with the brightest mind, even more than Page.

"I must admit I didn't know that Narcolepsia spell" said Harry.

Allenstein smiled.

"It's not very useful for an Auror like you, Mr. Potter. Narcolepsia spell causes the victim to fall asleep immediately. It's stronger than bewitched sleep spell, and not everyone can cast it" There was a clear note of sufficiency in his voice when Allenstein said that "of course you used Avada Kedavra because the primary goal was saving lives, but I wanted Laumés alive".

"It's clear that you can show us a thing or two, Mr. Allenstein" said Harry.

"Same to you, Mr. Potter. The students are safe, so I think we should help Headmaster Page with the situation".

When they join Aurors and the rest of Hogwarts students, they noticed that Carlisle and his two Assistants were alive.

"You look fine, Mr. Carlisle" said Allenstein.

Carlisle looked at him surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Allenstein raised a brow and smiled ironically.

"That's surprising coming from you. We met three years ago, and then your memory was excellent, so you suffer Parkinson or you're not Carlisle".

"Polyjuice" said Page.

"Sure" said Allenstein "we should look for the real Carlisle, because he's alive, isn't it?" asked to the fake Carlisle, who said nothing.

Harry looked at his team of Aurors.

"Good job. Who are them?" pointing at Carlisle's assistants.

"Considering the situation, we will check if they are the real ones, sir".

"Perfect. Let's see"

He noticed that Page and Allenstein were analyzing the Laumés.

"Sir, I think we should bring the students back Hogwarts" said Neville.

"Of course, Professor Longbottom. Proceed, please"

Neville turned then to announce the students the comeback.

"Professor Longbottom" said Page.

"Yes, sir?"

"Good job"

"Thank you, sir" said Neville, visibly surprised and proud. Page's compliments were scarce. Neville waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and joined the group of students trying to hide his joy.

Page saw Neville with a smile and then turned to Harry

"Mr. Potter, we will analyze at Hogwarts the Laumés and will make a report. If you need help, just call us. You know we know many people abroad" said Page.

"We will, Headmaster" said Harry.

"I hope you will find Carlisle alive and well"

Harry noticed that his sons were approaching.

"Dad, we have to go. Will I see you next Saturday?"

"I guess you mean Tutshill's match. I think that you should stay at Hogwarts for a while"

"But you will come to see me playing against Hufflepuff. It's the next week, and in two weeks Ravenclaw plays against Slytherin"

"Of course, I will attend both matches"

Harry hugged his sons and let them depart.

Minutes later they found the real Carlisle and two men. Luna recognized one of them, so it was clear that the other three men used Polyjuice.

The Aurors sent Carlisle and his real assistants to St Mungo and the fake ones to the Ministry.

Two hours later, Harry was at his office when Lockerby entered.

"We have identified the men. The fake Carlisle is Robert Moresby. The fake assistants' name are John Cohen and Paul Collins" said Lockerby.

"I know none".

"Neither I, and I have checked our archives. This is bad"

Harry nodded.

"Any news from St Mungo?" he asked.

"No, sir, but considering the situation that's good"

"Can we interrogate Moresby?"

"Sure. I walk you to his cell"

They heard a knock at the door and other Auror entered.

"Moresby is dead, sir" he said.

They ran to the cell and found Moresby's corpse.

"I want to know how it happened, and I'm not only talking about what he used to commit suicide. How what is possible? And interrogate the others. Use Imperio, Veritaserum or whatever you want, but I need answers, because I have to inform the Minister"

Minutes later, Harry and Shacklebolt were assembled when Lockerby entered.

"I'm coming to inform you about our first conclusions, but they are almost irrelevant. Moresby hired them and paid them well. They didn't ask about Polyjuice because Moresby said something about his former employees abandoned him and he wanted to show everyone that he wasn't too old".

"And they believed them" said Harry

"They believed his money".

"What about the real Carlisle and his assistants?".

"They are not recovered, but I'm afraid they've suffered a Memory Mod, so I don't expect much from them"

"Thank you, Lockerby" and Lockerby left.

Shaklebolt looked at Harry.

"Did you remember what we saw at the cottage?" he said

"A writing on the wall saying for liberty?"

"We have a problem and we know nothing"

"We know that and we're gonna face it. You're not Fudge"

Shaklebolt smiled faintly.

"Sir, I need absolute priority on this problem. Those men at St. Mungo will need the best Healers if we want information from them, and we need to know how the creatures entered our country… everything. They are one step ahead of us"

"You can count on me, Harry".


	21. Chapter 21 Crossing Borders

By gellerfan

NB: Thanks to JK Rowling for creating Potterverse.

Rated: +13

Spoilers: No

A/N

**CHAPTER XXI "CROSSING BORDERS"**

The following days Harry struggled trying to stablish a clear line of action. He read the inform of Moresby's autopsy wrote by St. Mungo's Healers and the conclusion was death by poison. Harry couldn't believe it because his team took Moresby's wand and they thought they searched Moresby properly, but it was clearly not the case.

"How was it possible?" Harry asked to the Healer who signed the inform.

The Healer unveiled Moresby's corpse and opened his mouth.

"Look" said the Healer pointing at a molar" There is a poison depot here. He just had to bite".

"I didn't know that was possible" said Harry.

The Healer looked at him surprised.

"I thought you knew it because you are Muggle raised. I've seen that in Muggle movies".

"I completely forgot it, and my team doesn't know those kind of Muggle tricks" admitted Harry.

"It seems that someone is crossing borders between our worlds"

"As a Healer, I guess you will know how to find out the ingredients of this poison".

The Healer smiled sadly and shook his head.

"This is the problem. Here at St. Mungo some of us can use other ingredients and create a potion with similar effects using magic, but then your team would have noticed it. No, Mr. Potter, the ingredients were bought in the Muggle world".

Harry took mental note of that, realizing that if they had to investigate there, he was the only one with the abilities to enter the Muggle world without being detected.

"Thank you very much. We'll be in touch" he said.

After that he returned to the Ministry, where he found Ron. When Harry explained the results of the autopsy he left Ron speechless, because Ron knew little of Muggle world, so those tricks were unthinkable for him.

"I don't know what to say, Harry"

"I will search for advice, don't worry. What do we have about Moresby's last moths?"

"We are investigating all the people Moresby contacted, but right now everyone seams clean, just business affairs, so we'll have to get back on time for months, maybe a year before"

"Do it, Ron. So, our only good news is that Carlisle is ok"

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to remember anything useful. He hired Moresby around eighteen months ago, he's been very competent and the references he brought were excellent. Probably Moresby made a Memory Mod on him, because he doesn't remember much more"

"And this is the reason why the Augurey knew Moresby well" said Harry.

"What? Yes. We asked Carlisle about who recommended Moresby, but…"

"Memory Mod"

"I'm sorry, Harry"

"Just to summarize. We need to find possible links in United Kingdom, who brought the Laumés and who recommended Moresby"

"Did you receive news from Page?"

"Yes, the pair of Laumés left are recovering well from the spell. Professor Khan is keeping them under the guide of Page and Allenstein. You'll be glad to know that Hagrid returned home and is helping them"

"That's great"

"And those are the good news. We don't know the sender"

"And we two have problems at home" said Ron.

Harry laughed, but Ron seemed worried.

"What did you expect from them? They think we put our children under unnecessary risk" Harry said.

"Thanks Merlin our kids love us"

"Yes, I'm Lily's hero again, and even James was surprisingly kind. It seems that storming a cottage and sending Avada Kedavras all around is what they expect from us".

"Hermione and Ginny have a point, Harry. It was really close. The kids were using Bewitched Sleep, the kind of spell we would have used, and the beast was progressing anyway".

"Don't think of that" said Harry, trying to reassure his mate, but Ron was thoughtful.

"What's the matter, Ron?"

"When we had Rose's age, we complained because of the lack of collaboration between Hogwarts and the Ministry. We are very good on spells, Harry, but I've never seen what Allenstein did, the Narcolepsia spell, and Page knew that spell. We should work on that".

"I thought that it's really a powerful spell"

"It's not an Unforgivable, Harry"

"In the wrong hands, it really could be as dangerous as an Unforgivable, but I see your point, we must increase the collaboration. You're right, mate. Unfortunately, we cannot count on Shaklebolt. political situation is pretty complicated because of Blackrock Manifesto" said Harry.

"Yes, Blackrock Manifesto has a lot of support and our society is divided. Hermione thinks that all this mess is absurd"

"We're part of the establishment, Ron"

Ron thought for a second.

"I was thinking about a song, you know, our men told us they saw a boy singing it, and it's becoming very popular"

"Yes, Shaklebolt is angry about that and ask us to cut all this, and the Daily Prophet is mad too" said Harry while he remembered part of the song

Panic on the Diagon Alley

Panic on the streets of Hogsmeade

I wonder to myself

Could life ever be sane again?

Burn down the Ministry

Hang the blessed Skeeter

Because the lies that they constantly say

It says nothing to me about my life

"The youth is angry and wants a change, Ron. By the way, did you receive news from Neville? I'd love to know his opinion about the recent events"

"Page praised his performance at Carlisle's cottage in front of all the students, so he's extremely happy and is now a hero between Gryffindors".

"What about your kids?"

"You know I'm their hero"

"Not you, git. I meant which is the situation between the students. What does Rose think?"

Ron seemed ashamed.

"I didn't ask her, sorry".

Harry laughed.

"Neither I, Ron. I'm afraid we haven't been very diligent. I wonder what's Albus thinking about all this mess"

"You can bet he was glad with the action. You don't care about James' opinion?"

"I don't need to. I'm sure he found it very funny".

Meanwhile, Albus was in his class of Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Khan, accompanied by Headmaster Page and Ernst Allenstein, was teaching the students their advances in the study of Laumés.

The Laumés looked at Page and Allenstein angrily because they remembered what the wizards did to them at the cottage, but this was the reason why they tamely let Khan continue his explanation without any problem. The Laumés saw the wands, and that was enough for them.

Khan pointed at the pair of Laumés.

"I know you see those pair and think they can't be that bad because they are beautiful, and you will think they are nice because they live nearby lakes, abandoned bath-houses, in islands of lakes or dense forests, and they love to gather near rivers, lakes, swamps, in meadows, mainly in night in new moon or full moon. Our colleagues from Lithuania reported us than in new moon or full moon they seem to dance and enjoy themselves"

Khan looked then at the students.

"But this is the nice part of the story. Laumės move very fast and are very dangerous, especially to men. They could tickle or tweak them to death and then eat their bodies. It's truth that those cases are part of the past, but…"

"Sir" said Albus.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I've read that Laumés attacked some wizards at Lithuania recently. Is that true?"

Khan looked at Page nervously. The class was Page's idea, and Khan agreed just because it was a Headmaster suggestion.

"You're right, Mr. Potter. There have been some attacks" said Page.

Students looked at each other nervously because of the news. Only a few of them knew that fact.

"However, we have two options. Pretending that nothing happened because Lithuania is far away from here or learning

from the creatures and try to know what happened. Hogwarts is a haven of knowledge in our wizarding world, so here we have no other option that study if we want to fight this menace. Thanks to people like Professor Longbottom or Mr. Allenstein there was no harm done.

Ronnie Peterson shivered.

"What's wrong, mate?" said Pat Paisley.

"Did you see that?"

"No. What?"

"One of the Laumés looked at us, and just for a second her eyes changed. They were hunter's eyes. In fact, they reminded me velociraptors' eyes. Did you watch the movie?"

"We watched it together, Pat"

"It's true, but then Allenstein came close and once again their eyes seemed humble and peaceful"

"They remember the spell"

Albus was listening to the conversation when he saw Julia raising her hand.

"Sir, did you make a comparison between let's say normal Lithuanian Laumés and those ones?"

Khan seemed surprised and couldn't avoid looking at Page.

"Not still" said Allenstein.

Albus analyzed Allenstein's face.

"He knows more than he is saying" he thought, then he noticed that Scorpius Malfoy gave him a sign when no one was looking. Albus commented that to Tony, who was beside him.

When the class ended, Tony and Albus went to the room where they had the meeting with Scorpius weeks ago, and they waited for Scorpius, who arrived some minutes later.

"How is it going at Snakeland, Malfoy?" asked Tony.

Scorpius fainted a smile.

"Trouble times are difficult but profitable, Blackburne, you should know it, and as far as I know, no one tried to cast me. I thought that stupid moves belonged to Gryffindor, but it must be contagious"

Malfoy and Blackburne laughed, to Albus surprise, who didn't find the situation amusing.

"There where Slytherins involved too, but I don't want to discuss. May we help you?" said Albus.

"Ok, Potter" said Scorpius raising his hands to ease the situation "you want me to get some information, and I have some, maybe it's nonsense, but here it is, Reginald Montauban, a good friend of my family …."

"His son Charles is a second year at Slytherin, isn't it?" said Tony.

"Yes. Well, you know that Montauban is one of the oldest wizarding families, only surpassed by Malfoys and Blacks before the end of the latter family"

Albus sent a stern look to Malfoy

"I'm just commenting a fact, Potter, not questioning what Sirius Black did" said Scorpius.

Albus knew that it was true, but truth was a painful and bitter pill to shallow.

"Please, continue" said Albus.

"You know that we the old British wizarding families have a network all around the world and mainly in Europe"

Albus nodded.

"And you know that there's been a change in Lithuanian government"

That new came as a shock.

"Did you know it?" he asked turning to Tony.

Tony nodded.

"I read it on the Prophet some days ago, I thought you knew it too. In fact, we've tried to stablish a link between that change and Laumés, but we haven't found it"

Albus then looked at Scorpius, who was enjoying the situation.

"In fact, it seems that there's been a change for better, if we believe what they say. Democracy, meritocracy, the country open to the rest of wizarding world…" said Malfoy.

"Sounds like Blackrock Manifesto" Tony said.

"Did you notice?" asked Scorpius smirking, but he stopped when Tony made a sign.

"Let's summarize. What do you have, Malfoy?" said Tony.

"Montauban is happy with the situation, and has a good network all around Europe, Lithuania included" said Malfoy.

"Being happy is not a crime, Malfoy" said Tony.

"The exchange of owls has increased recently"

Albus and Tony looked at each other.

"That could be something" said Albus.

"You have to inform your father, but remember that my name should never be in the letter" said Malfoy.

"Why do you do that?" asked Tony.

Malfoy seemed surprised.

"I promised"

"Yes, but you could win more with the other side"

Malfoy shook his head.

"I'm not as clever as you, Blackburne, but I'm not dumb, and we have learnt from the past. I support what they say, but not if it means killing people" said Scorpius.

"This is not what you did in the past" said Albus.

Scorpius looked at Albus and this time there was no smirk in his face.

"Once again, Potter, we've learnt, but it doesn't mean that we accept your superiority. I admit that you're not like your father and this is the reason why I'm here, but I'm not your fan"

This time his face showed again a smirk of superiority.

"Thank you, Malfoy. We'll be in touch" said Tony.

"I hope you'll take the lead on this, Blackburne. It would be great to see a brain leading, and not just muscles" said Malfoy pointing at Albus.

Albus breathed deeply and keep the composure. Malfoy was too important to risk losing him for a stupid fight, and the information seemed valuable. He was about to say something, but Tony spoke first.

"Once again, thanks, Malfoy"

Scorpius knew that if he said one more word this time the war would be against Tony, and he knew the outcome, so he smiled and left the room.

Albus looked at Tony

"I could have done it"

"Maybe, but there was a risk"

"I have to inform my father, Tony, but you should find the others and talk about this meeting"

Tony raised a brow and Albus knew that he didn't approve that.

"I will not risk Scorpius' relationship, Albus. I can explain all this as our theory, but these walls have ears".

Albus understood that Tony was right. In fact, only Julia and Chinhua could match Tony's brain.

"You're right. I'm going back to Gryffindor's Rook".

This time Tony laughed.

"Rook?"

"Yes, I know that the official name is Tower, but my uncle Ron loves chess, and so he called it Rook".

"An ancestor of mine, a Muggle, was a chess player. His name was Joseph Blackburne. He played a match against the world champion Wilhelm Steitnitz in 1876, but he lost".

Albus looked at Tony under a new light.

"I thought you were a pure blood"

"Don't be silly like Malfoy. Our world would have vanished without Muggle raised children. That give us force and, talking about chess, a huge improvement".

"You should play with my uncle Ron"

"It would be funny, but I'm sure he wouldn't like the experience. We'll meet at the library"

Albus then ran to Gryffindor's Tower and wrote a letter to Harry explaining the situation but omitting that Malfoy was the source.

Harry was shocked by the news, and reprimanded Ron for "our lack of diligence trying to find out what is happening in this world"

Ron noticed that, in fact, Harry was blaming himself as he always did, so he didn't get mad.

"Who is Albus' source?"

"The hell if I know, Ron"

"And you didn't ask him?"

Harry realized his mistake.

"I didn't, Ron. I was caught by surprise and I'm afraid he's right"

"Afraid so, mate"

"Ron, gather our team. We should distribute the work to analyze this new"

"We shouldn't. It is a mix between our job and politics. I can do it, maybe with one of two of our complete confidence"

"You're right, and Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you for this. It was…"

"Your fault, as you always say, being right or not. You shouldn't carry that weight alone, mate, and owl the kid, please"

"Do you think he will tell me the truth?"

"You should try"

Harry knew that his mate was partially right. Ron was right asking for more information from Albus, but he was wrong in one thing. Albus omitted the information intentionally, so Harry should try other ways to talk with him.

"I'd like to talk to you. Be at the fireplace tomorrow at midnight" he wrote to his son.

When Albus read the letter, he knew what his father wanted, but he couldn't avoid the talk. He sought advice in James (avoid the talk, he said) and Lily, who tried to convince him to give Harry what he wanted. That was logical coming from Lily, because she worshipped her father.

Albus knew that he couldn't follow her brother's advice, so he looked for Chinhua.

"Albus, I've just received a letter from Mum with Paul's vision of her last game against Ballycastle Bats".

Albus was worried trying to figure out what to say to his father, but he couldn't avoid laughing.

"Are you telling me that tough Paul Wolffe allowed to extract his memories from the match? That sounds incredible to me".

Chinhua pulled a face.

"It's not so difficult if Mum or Sara want to. We have a pensieve at Ravenclaw, but I guess you cannot enter"

"Because of the riddle? You don't have a password like us" said Albus.

"Do you know it?"

"Dad told me"

"I have to ask for permission. Wait for a second"

He returned a minute later.

"You're allowed to enter, but just to the pensieve".

They walked towards Ravenclaw Tower and then they saw the eagle knocker asking a riddle.

"What thing all things devours?" the eagle knocker said.

Chinhua looked at Albus.

"That's easy. Come on".

Albus thought for some seconds, but he didn't figure out the answer,

"I don't know. Answer to the knocker and you can laugh at me"

"Time" she said.

"Well reasoned" said the eagle knocker, and the door opened.

Once in the pensieve, Chinhua introduced Paul's memories and they got their heads into the pensieve.

Being at a pensieve was not new to Albus. He has experienced that at Tutshill Stadium, but then it was only a practice with Sara, Cho, Chinhua and himself included. Now he could hear the crowd roaring supporting their teams and the flags fluttering, black and red for Ballycastle, which was the home team, and blue for Tutshill.

Match started as expected. Cho and Sara decided to switch places, so this time Cho was the Regular Seeker. She and Donald Kingston, Ballycastle Seeker, climbed to the sky to reach a good place to find the golden orb. Meanwhile, Chaser of teams fought for the Quaffle, but Tutshills Chaser had the upper hand and started to open a gap in the score. Harry noticed the extreme flexibility in Tutshill defense and how menacing and precise were Tolya Holmov's Bludgers. Madina flew as always, fast as a lightning and lethal as a white shark, but Albus noticed that the other Chasers didn't collaborate with him as everybody expected and acted following the older patterns, not the new ones, so Ballycastle players could defend and everything relied on Seekers, because the gap was just 110-50 for Tutshill.

Albus noticed that Cho had found the snitch, but she didn't turn immediately to grab the golden orb, as Harry or the former Albus would have done. What he did was just a feign casual turn who helped her to catch the wind. Kingston, the Ballycastle Seeker, saw the snitch too and turned violently to approach the snitch, but that move meant a great decrease in his speed, so he saw how Cho overtook him at full speed thanks to the wind and grabbed the snitch.

"A superb performance. I have to explain this to my mates" thought Albus.

Albus noticed Chinhua's excitement when he looked at her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"Mum was great, and Beaters are starting to show their real strength, but there is still a lack of coordination between Chasers. The other two Chasers don't follow Madina's pace" she said.

"I guess we will win against Hufflepuff this Saturday. How do you feel against Malfoy? Do you want to practice?" he asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but right now we are practicing collective play. I think I can handle Malfoy unless I have a nervous breakdown because of the debut, and situation in your House is not wine and roses, Albus, maybe we should stop practicing, unless until my debut. I'd love to practice with you, but it's not in your interest" she said smiling.

"As you please, I have to return to Gryffindor to prepare myself to a talk with Dad" said Albus.

Chinhua noticed that his mood wasn't the one it had to be.

"Any problem?" she asked.

"Well, I owled him telling something and now I can't tell him who is my source"

Chinhua laughed.

"This is what happens when you mess around with black and green"

"Sorry?"

"You're being mysterious, Albus, bust you're not trained on that, so it's clear that you talked with an arachnid, because I would have known if you talked with a Ravenclaw and you would tell me openly if it was a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, and you're not let's say friendly with others black and green"

"Arachnids?" said Albus intrigued.

"Yes. Usually, people only think about spiders, but there are other arachnids, you know, with blonde hair".

"So your advice is …."

"Give him a hint"

"Dad's more or less like me, Chinhua. Hints don't work".

"Let's hope you're wrong".

"I'll tell you"

Albus waved goodbye and went to Gryffindor Tower, but first he made a short stop at the Library trying to find Julia, but he only found Tony with Pat and Ronnie.

"Where's Julia?" he asked.

"She left with Lisa, but we don't where they are"

"And Alan Clarke?"

Tony raised a brow.

"So, you don't want my advice anymore? I understand that you prefer Julia because she's beautiful, but now you're abandoning me for my padawan"

Albus sighed. There was something worse that being in detention, being the subject of Tony's pranks.

"He's always with you"

"Not really, we appreciate our independence. However, for your information, but he's spreading evil".

Albus looked at Tony speechless. Ronnie and Pat laughed when they saw his face.

"Ok, I resign. What is he doing?"

"We don't really know. Some Slytherins were asking stupid questions, and someone had to punish them" said Tony.

"Professors don't fulfill their duty properly on that field" said Pat, still laughing.

"You didn't do it, Tony?" said Albus.

"They avoid me like a plague. I don't know why" Tony said feinting an innocent look "besides, Alan would extract valuable information from them, I hope"

"Yes, he's better than you in that. You always take pleasure mocking at them" said Pat.

At midnight, Albus left his bed silently. He could hear his bed mates snoring, so they were completely asleep. Albus then approached the fire place trying not to make any noise. Just at midnight, the live coal suddenly changed its shape to look alike Harry's face.

"Hello Dad" Albus said quietly.

"Hello. I know this is quite strange, but I had to ask you something. By the way, I hope everybody is asleep" said Harry.

"Yes. I They are".

"It's about your letter. We are following your suggestions, son, and I must thank you for that, but I'd like to know which is your source. It would accelerate our quest".

Albus breathed deeply because that was the question he was afraid of.

"I can't tell you, Dad. I promised not to reveal it".

Harry's face moved showing his irritation.

"I need it, Albus. You can't fail me"

"I'm not failing you, but I must honor my word" said a desperate Albus.

"As you please, we'll be in touch" said Harry with a voice full of anger, and so his face left the fireplace.

Albus looked the fireplace, now crackling normally, and didn't figure out how to help his father without betraying Scorpius, so, visibly sad and depressed, he returned to his bedroom. His bedmates were still snoring, so they would never know about his nocturnal excursion. That was good because the problem was still a secret, and bad because they couldn't help him when they all woke up.

Harry was terribly angry after the short conversation with Albus. He felt betrayed, although he realized that Albus should have his reasons, Harry couldn't find them and Harry realized that he lost his temper before asking Albus about that.

"Did you receive letters from Albus recently?" he asked to Ginny.

Ginny looked at his husband surprised.

"No. He's more like you, not very fond of writing letters. Why?"

Harry explained her the discussion with Albus.

"You should respect him" Ginny said.

"I have an investigation going on, and the information is very relevant"

"And he's your son"

Harry knew that she had a point, but his pride was leading his actions, so he left the room.

Harry went to the Ministry, but the anger still didn't let him work.

"How can I find out the truth?" he thought. He told nothing to Ron and Hermione because he felt they would share Ginny's opinion, and he didn't want to hear that, so he decided to find out the solution for himself or face Albus after the match. Mad at Albus or not, he promised to attend the match, and he would honor his word.

The following Saturday, Hogwarts Stadium was filled up to see the first match of the season between the defending champion, Gryffindor, against Hufflepuff. Gryffindor team was gathered before entering the game field.

"I hope we will start this season as a team" said Chaser Anne Cornwell looking at Captain McCulloch and Albus. They both nodded, so the rest of the team sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, Anne. We'll do it" said McCulloch, then he looked at the team "last time we suffered a lot to win the Cup, but we've learnt, we've trained hard and we're better than a few months ago. This is the last year for me and Linda, and we'd like to finish our studies at Hogwarts with another Cup. It won't be easy, but let's do it, starting for Hufflepuff. If we play as usual the victory is ours".

Albus kept his composure trying not to discuss with McCulloch. Playing as usual was just what he was trying to avoid. The only change was Beaters play, who now played à la Slytherin, but it wasn't enough, he knew it, because he knew that Chinhua was introducing Tutshill innovations in Ravenclaw and Albus was sure that Slytherin had something up their sleeves, so Gryffindor was not leading the innovation in the game, and if you don't have the initiative you can lose.

Albus looked at a certain place at the box seat hoping but not expecting to see his father, and to his surprise he saw among the Body of Professors his father hugging Lily and sitting beside Headmaster Page, while Cho, Chinhua and Tolya Holmov were beside Jorvik as Ravenclaw's guests.

"James, Dad's here" said to his brother.

James looked at there too.

"At least he keeps one of his promises" he said.

"Come on, we have to play well in front of him"

The match started and Albus climbed to the sky until he reached a good sight position. He made some feints here and there trying to mislead Donegal, Hufflepuff Seeker, but he was pursuing him like a hound dog.

Downfield, Gryffindor was taking the lead but not as much as everybody expected. Both teams copied Slytherin's tactics, but Hufflepuff, true to their traits, acted collectively, so they compensated the more skilled Gryffindor Chasers. Ten minutes after the start of the match Gryffindor leaded only by 40-20.

Albus started to fly between the others players to create confusion between his rivals, as Sara and Cho taught him, but to his concern he misled both teams, and Hufflepuff regrouped faster and took advantage of the situation to level the score 40-40.

Albus admitted his mistake and flew according to a classical pattern, hoping that his mates would calm down and take the lead again, and so they did, so after forty minutes of game they were winning 80-60.

Suddenly Albus saw the snitch close to Gryffindor goal. He feinted a dive and turned softly to catch the wind and grab the snitch from behind. Donegal wasn't as good at turns so he couldn't prevent Gryffindor victory 230-60.

Gryffindor team gathered to congratulate Albus for the victory, but he wasn't satisfied because he wanted a bigger gap in the score, so matches against Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be really stressing.

He flew to salute Donegal, who was being consoled by the rest of his team.

"Good match. You have improved a lot your defense" he said to Hufflepuff team.

"Thank you. We thought we had chances, but your final turn was unexpected to me. You didn't fly that way in the past" said Donegal.

"I've practiced this summer, but you're improving a lot. Well done"

Hufflepuffs smiled for the compliment, so the tension caused by the defeat disappeared. Albus took advantage of that to abandon the group and get close to his father.

Harry saw Albus coming with mixed feelings. He was extremely proud of Albus' play, but once he returned victorious Harry remembered their last discussion.

Cho and Chinhua saw Harry's face so, transparent as he was, they realized that something was wrong between father and son.

"Have you got any problem with Albus?" Cho said.

"How do you…?" Harry realized that it was useless to hide information from them and told them the conversation without giving names.

"Albus told me, but I advised him to give you hints" said Chinhua.

"What kind of hint?" asked Harry, who realized then that Cho was cracking up "Why are you laughing?"

"Because the answer is obvious" Cho said.

"It's not"

"Yes, it is" said Cho and Chinhua at unison.

Harry thought for some seconds and, terribly humiliated, had to admit that they were right.

"I wonder what his father would think when he found out" he said.

Once again Cho and Chinhua laughed.

"Come on. He sent his son" Chinhua said.

Harry looked at Cho, who nodded.

"I'm stupid" he admitted.

"You both let your pride rule your emotions and quarreled for nothing" said Cho.

Albus then joined the group, and Cho made a sign to Tolya to join them.

Harry then hugged Albus.

"I'm proud of you, son" Harry said.

"Thank you, Dad" said Albus with a mix of joy and relief.

"Well done, although your team doesn't seem to adopt our innovations and was surprised when you messed between players" said Tolya Holmov.

"They are quite reluctant to introduce the innovations. Glad to see you, I didn't expect you to come" said Albus.

"It's always nice to see matches, and who knows, maybe I could discover some new talent here"

Albus smiled and said nothing, but Tolya kept pushing.

"You didn't write to me"

"I didn't want to bother you"

"Chinhua does, and I'm owling back to her with my impressions. Seekers are very important, but Quidditch is a collective sport, and I'm pretty sure her team will introduce the innovations" Tolya said.

Albus knew that Tolya was right, but didn't want to admit that he failed because of the internal situation of the team.

"You could have noticed the snitch before thanks to the wind, unless you were expecting to increase the gap" said Cho.

"I was waiting that, but thanks, I didn't notice the change of wind" said Albus.

"Why don't we go to find James?" said Harry, hugging Albus to remark that discussion between them was over.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Albus.

Harry laughed.

"I'm afraid you're a lot like me, so I should be mad at myself and indeed I am, I should have known, and I should have pushed you so far"

Harry waved goodbye to Cho and Chinhua and accompanied by Albus and Lily, departed looking for James, who was celebrating the victory with his team mates.

One week later, Albus was in a state of shock reviewing mentally the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He was surrounded by the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team after he said goodbye to his father.

"Their defense was very good, they almost dried Slytherin's offensive" said James.

"They did what I suggested you to do, don't you remember?" said Albus angrily.

The team received the blow in silence. Even McCulloch, because Albus was clearly blaming him.

"I think we're doing well, but we need to practice more, but our Chasers can overcome their defense. They are very good" said McCulloch, and Milton and Cornwell, the other Chasers, smiled to him grateful.

Albus was about to shout to them because that was false, their Chasers were not better than Claire Short, and she played always surrounded by two Ravenclaw players, so she could not dodge nor pass the Quaffle, so her score was meagre, just thirty points, when she usually scored no less than sixty-seventy points per match.

"Besides, Slytherin was ahead 50-40 when Chang got the snitch, and we have you, Albus" insisted McCulloch.

"Slytherin only scored fifty points in thirty minutes. Last match against us they scored 150 points in thirty minutes, Captain" said Albus.

"Ravenclaw is poor playing offensive" replied McCulloch.

"And they know it. We can improve too, we must improve"

"We still have you" said James with a begging look.

Albus decided to give up.

"Since we're decided to improve, we'll need to work hard, isn't it, Captain?" he said.

McCulloch smiled.

"That's the spirit. I'll talk with Professor Longbottom to arrange double sessions" and after that the group dissolved, leaving James and Albus alone.

"Which is the problem, Al?" James asked.

Albus looked at James, and James was horrified when he saw fear in Albus' eyes.

"You don't understand, James. I've been reviewing Chinhua flight since the match ended"

Albus' mind started to work again, how Chinhua and Scorpius reached the sky. How smoothly she turned from left to right, always catching the wind, always increasing the distance between Scorpius and her. "Fly with your head, not with your muscles", this is what Cho and Sara always told him, and suddenly he saw Chinhua practicing it. He saw the increasing surprise and frustration of Scorpius, who didn't know how to match Chinhua skill, and suddenly she made a seemingly casual ample turn to catch the wind again and going down at full speed to grab the snitch. When she started to veer Albus closed his eyed imagining that it was Sara veering and guessing where she would appear. When he opened his eyes, Chinhua was almost at the same point where Sara would be, just slightly worse, but much better than Albus, because he struggled with such a turn.

"Don't tell the team, but I don't know how to match her, James. I've created a competitor and she overtook me" said in despair. That confession left James speechless.

"So, what can we do?" James said.

"If you don't have the brain, you must train double sessions, bro"

"Yes, but your points are vital"

"My points are vital" sighed Albus.

Meanwhile, Harry was entering a wizard House.

"Well, well, well, that was unexpected. Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Potter" said the voice of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
